


When you take my hand

by LullabliesAndDreams



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, High School, Prom, seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 71,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: When you’re a good older brother to a sister that you can never say ‘no’ to, then she asked you to play pretend with her bestfriend to rid a stalker, what’s worst, you have been in love with that said best friend since you were like 13.I’m really bad at summaries so; This was supposed to be a fluff, but it became slow-burn, with a sprinkle of angsty. Kind of infuriating too, so — ENJOY 😂
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 105
Kudos: 390





	1. "The Charlie Problem"

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... so not to caused any confusion. This is a modern AU where Gilbert was adopted by the Barry's when his father died and Anne is still an orphan that was adopted by the Cuthberts'. 
> 
> Everyone has known each other since elementary school, Gilbert is of course older that Anne and Diana by 2 years, so he's in college while the girls are in their senior year in HS.
> 
> Gilbert being the adopted brother of Diana made him and Anne close, like 'little sister and brother' close, but of course he secretly likes Anne and wish that he was not adopted by the Barry's (even though he was so greatful to them) so that he can be a potential boyfriend and not just a brother.
> 
> I might make like a series for this, or not.... I'm not entirely sure of what I should do, but - I just hope you guys will like this.

"Arrrg stop it! I do not like Charlie Sloane nor will I ever like him in the future." Anne screamed as he slaps Gilbert's arm multiple times for teasing her.

"Then tell him that." He said, still laughing at Anne who hasn't stop slapping and punching his arm.

Thing is, he was waiting for Anne at her High School courtyard to pick her up and drive her back to his house as his lovely sister Diana told him too, when Charlie Sloan stop Anne on her tracks in the middle of the courtyard to ask her to prom. 

The boy even wore a suit n' tie, holding a bouquet in his hand. The look on Anne's face were indescribable when the boy suddenly get down on one knee, and made everyone on the courtyard looked at them.

Gilbert was just on the other side of the courtyard, smirking, watching the event with a smug look on his face, and waiting for Anne's answer to the boy.

Anne, for the first time in her life was silent, looking around the courtyard, and wanting to scream help to someone. She then saw Gilbert, and instead of answering the boy kneeling infront of her, she run toward Gilbert, dragging him to his car.

Once in his car, Gilbert burst laughing saying how the poor boy might have felt when she ran without answering him, and Anne just telling him to drive.

Back at the Barry Manor, Gilbert haven't stop teasing Anne about the happening early on.  
  
"I did! Multiple times! MULTIPLE TIMES!" she stressed out, irritated at how Gilbert is reacting to the whole situation. "But you know what he said" She paused like she wants him to guess, yet, even before he open's his mouth to say anything, Anne has continued her rants. "- That I can't know that for sure, and that I don't know what I'm missing! Like hell I'm missing something!" Her whole face is now going red from annoyance, rememeber what Charlie told him even before the event at the courtyard happend, and Gilbert is certainly not helping.

"Anne!"

Both their attention were taken when Diana called, looking ohh so happy seeing her best friend. She gracely jogs down the stair and hugged Anne like they didn't see each other just this morning.

"I got a letter from NYU!" Diana announce, jumping up and down in excitement. Realizing what it meant Anne joins Diana squeas of delight and jumps up and down with her, holding both her hand.

"I haven't open it yet." Diana stops, suddenly looking worried. "I need you to look at it with me."

"Of course, I'll look at it with you!" Anne said with determination and confidence for her Bosom friend as they make another squeals.

"Why is your face red?" Diana asked suddenly, looking at her bestfriend with worry. Of course, she knows what her bestfriend looks like when she's annoyed and irritated. Anne forgetting the events earlier didn't realize that her face is still as red as a tomato.

Not hearing an answer immediately Diana look at her brother with accusing eyes, "Gilbert -"

"Ohh no, that's not because of me" he denied immediately, holding his hands in defence even when Diana haven't completed what she was going to say.

Diana look back to Anne and waited for an answer but then her expression seems to say it all "Charlie?" she asked to confirm as Anne nodded. "Ohh Anne, come on, let go to my room and let's talk about it."

As the two run up the stairs, Gilbert look at them with a smile on his face.

* * *

* * *

"to what do I own the company of my beloved little sister" Gilbert said, not really looking at Diana who stop on his door and looks at him like she's thinking of something.

"No one" She said, finally moving from where she was standing and seating on Gilbert's big bean bag on the side of his bed.

It has been hours since her redhead bestfriend gone home. 

There were lots of laugh and giggling that Gilbert was able to hear through his wall, not making it hard for him to know that his sister passed her entrance exam to NYU.

"So why are you here?" He asked out of curiousity but not really bothered by Diana's presense in his room.

"Just thinking..."

"So you have to be in my room to think?" He said, turning his gaze to her sister and with a mocking smile on his face.

"No! of course not." Annoyed, she throws the small pillow to him that he was able to dodge, as he laughs. "Just..." She continues but then paused.

"Just...?" 

"I just thought of an idea to make Anne's 'Charlie problem' go away."

Things seems to have clicked on Gilbert's mind but he doesn't want to assume yet so he asked, "And this idea includes me, I supposed?"

"Yeah..." Diana said the word slowly, with a scary glint in her eyes that made Gilbert feel a chill in his spine.

"I don't like how you are looking at me, so no, thank you. I don't want to help." He said immediately turning back to his books and pretends to write something.

"What! I haven't said anything yet! Just - Listen to me first!"

"No, Diana! I've seen that face before, so no!"

"Why are you being so dramatic! Just listen to it first!"

Gilbert has completely turns to his sister, his review and books forgotten and made him stop to think. 

Well, he did want to help Anne get rid of her Charlie problem, but he can feel in his bones that whatever her sister is planning, it's something that he wouldn't like. Yet still, he tried to listen to Diana's idea "Fine!"

Diana smiled, taking a breathe first before starting "Okay so... If Charlie won't accept anything Anne says to him, why not have someone pretends to be her boyfriend, maybe with that Charlie will finally back off."

It took a minute before Gilbert was able to process what Diana has said, "Me? Pretend to be Anne's boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Are you crazy Diana!? and what make's you think that Anne will just agree on this?" Now he was standing, with his hands flying in the air to show Diana how ridiculous her idea is.

"Ohh I have my ways with Anne, don't worry." She simply said, making herself confortable in the beanbag.

Gilbert could not help but get scared with how calmly his sister is discussing this. "Okay, I get where you're at, but why me? why not any other else? and why still bother? graduation is just around the corner, for sure you lots will be in different Universities and even if you are in the same university, it's unlikely you guys will be studying the same thing."

"Woah! Gilbert, chill!" Diana finally stood up to try and level with Gilbert's height, which is kind of impossible. "Okay, first off - I thought it should be you because, you're my brother and I know you like my favorite book so, I know you'll be the perfect pretend boyfriend for Anne. Secondly, who else would I ask to make pretend with Anne? No one in our year would be believable for that. Lastly, yes, graduation is just around the corner and that's the point! I - we want to enjoy the rest of our high school life without Charlie hovering around all the damn time! It's creepy and stressful!" Diana has stress her last sentence and gestures her hands in air to make a point to Gilbert. She was vex, seems to be remembering something.

Gilbert sighs and pinch the bridge of his nose, "Alright, now you're the one who needs to calm down."

"I'm calm." She said, not sounding like it. She sighs and sat down to the beanbag again, then said "Please?" then made puppy dog eyes, "Pretty please? for your lovely, beautiful, nice little sister? Please?"

"Minnie May is much lovely and nicer to me."

"Gilbert!"

"Fine. fine! but only if - If Anne agrees to this."


	2. "The Charlie Problem: Part 2"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update right? Not for long though hahaha my boss are giving me a lot of work nowadays, it sucks. This is my escape from stress though.
> 
> Hope you guys are liking this 🥰

"We are going to what?!" The loudness of Anne's voice made Gilbert twitch a little, careful that they don't get to any accident.

All three of them are in his car, as their usual routine is.

Mr. Barry insisted of having Diana be driven to school and home, as Gilbert presented to be the driver even when Mr. Barry are more than capable of hiring one. It's a wonder how the Barry's let Diana go to a university that is on a different country.

Gilbert insisted to be the driver debated that his schedule in college are very flexible, besides, this would mean that he'll have to drive a certain red head home too (in which of course he'll never admit to anyone). 

"Just to be clear again, this is not my idea." Gilbert said, looking at his rear-view mirror to catch a glimps of the two girls.

"Why are you two so against this idea? This is the best idea if guys ask me." Diana said, sighing exasperatedly.

"How is that the best idea, Diana? I don't think anyone will even believe that me and Gilbert are dating. He's your brother!"

"Adoptive brother" She corrected, but quick to turn to Gilbert, "No offense Gilbert, I love you as my own blood"

"None taken" He answered with a laugh in his tone.

"If not Gilbert, who do you propose to do this ha? You hate the guts of High School boys and the only one who's crazy in-love with you is the reason why we are doing this." And Diana was back at it again with her idea.

"Oh no, we are not doing this."

"Come on Anne... What's so wrong with playing pretend with my brother? Just imagine, you'll be free from Charlie for the remaining days of our High School life." This made Anne have a quick look at Gilbert who somehow looks like he's not even a bit bother by what his sister is suggesting.

 _Well, maybe this is really nothing, maybe this could work, may nothing bad will come out of this idea_. Anne tried to reason with herself, _but how?_ "That's tempting but I still don't see this being any good." She told Diana.

"Anne! I can't take Charlie's hovering around us anymore! and I'm not the one he's trying to date."

It's true, wherever Anne is, Charlie somehow is magically there too, like a shadow lurking, hovering till he have his chance to have at least a little chat with her. One time while Anne and Diana was having dinner at their favorite diner, Charlie magically appeared in front of them, saying that it was a faithful coincident, _more like stalking;_ then while trying to get Anne's attention with his uncoordinated limbs, he tripped over and spill his drink all over Diana. Diana was furious, she was wearing her favorite dress that her Aunt Josephine gifted.

"Alright! Fine, fine!" Anne announce, remembering the gruesome day. Diana can be scary when she wants too. "Don't rejoice yet" she continued before Diana make her celebratory dance. "I need to really, really need to think about this the whole day first, before we do anything."

"Works for me." Diana replied, with a smirk on her lips.

 _Well this is going to be crazy,_ Anne couldn't help but get worried, but, this really might work. Yet there's also a chance it doesn't. 

Took another glance at Gilbert and sigh deeply to herself.

* * *

* * *

"Hey look." Diana pointed as they park at the school.

Anne follows her gaze and saw Charlie, standing at the other side of the parking lot.

"Is Charlie waiting for you?" Diana stating the obvious.

Of course he is waiting for her. Charlie doesn't have a car to be standing there, and if he's waiting for someone else, he should have been standing on a different side of the parking lot and not on the spot where Gilbert always park to let the Girls down.

"Uuuggg, It's still so early in the morning." Anne complained, debating if she should just stay in the car until the school bell rang so she doesn't have to deal with Charlie.

"Well?" Gilbert look back to the two girls, not really bother by the fact the Charlie's there waiting for Anne. He knows she can slay him without his help, and also he has a class to attend too so he has to go. Diana senses Anne hesitation to get down the car so she waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"Can you come out with us Gil?" Anne said finally, with a pleading look in her eyes.

Well, who could say no to that even when you're running late. "Yeah." he said.

As the three of them get off the car, Anne took a big breathe and slowly walked besides Gilbert. _I can do this,_ she said to herself. 

"An -!" And before Charlie can even say her name, Anne pulls clueless Gilbert down to her face, to her lips.

Gilbert was too surprised to react or do anything. He was just standing in there, wide eyes, unable to move.

 _Kiss me back,_ Anne said between their lock lips.

Well, who is he not to obliged to that. So he kiss her back, slowly losing his mind, not realizing that his hand has snake on her waist, pulling her closer than they already are, his other hand moving to her neck. Anne somewhat did the same, mind blank from the taste of Gilbert's lips, especially when he softly nibbles on her lips, silently asking for her to open her mouth and have their tongues touch. And when it did, _ohh, she couldn't help but release a little moan and she knows he made one too._

If not for the continues cough and tapping of Diana on Anne’s shoulder, they may not have stop.

It took a good minute before everything processed on both their minds. Yet they couldn’t find any words to say, or even really think straight for that matter. They were still holding each other by the waist, not entirely sure if they want to let go.

"Alright lovebirds, the pest is gone." Diana announce, making them both let go and feeling a sting in their chest. 

"I - Ahh ..." Anne started, still looking at Gilbert’s eyes who has the same shock look as she is, “I...” she tried again but the school bell rung and they have to run for their first class. 

“Come on, before we gone late." Diana, literally pulled Anne out of the parking lot since she still hasn't move from where she was standing.

Gilbert watched as the two girls race inside their school, while Anne tries to look back at Gilbert.

It took few more minutes before Gilbert compose himself and able to walk back to his car.

He was still in shock that’s for sure, but... it also feels like this would be one of the best days of his life.

So he drove off the parking lot, not realizing the big smile on his face and forgetting he’s already late.


	3. “That Annoying Tug Inside”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 90% fluff. And ohh a kind of a long chapter 😂

3 days.

It has been 3 days since that eventful day.

Yet no one ever try to speak of it.

Not even Diana, who insisted the idea of Anne and Gilbert playing pretend.

It was not awkward nor uneasy, they just didn't talk about it - like at all.

They would all go on their usual routine - driving the girls to school, then driving home. There was even a day whereAnne stayed at the Barry's till dinner.

Anne and Gilbert would look, talk, and smile at each other — not for too long though, cause if they talk or stare at it each too much, something inside crumble, so they would immediately turn to others.

Gilbert always wonder why they didn't talk about it, Anne would too, but of course, no one has the strength to speak of it so they just try to forget - which of course is impossible, but they try their hardest to ignore.

"Anne..." Diana started, not really looking at her best friend, just writing something in her notes.

They were at their school park. It's free period, and with nowhere really to go or do, they just decided to stay at the school park, trying to absorb as much sun as they can get since the weather have been prickly lately.

"Hmmm?" Anne hum, her chin resting on her hand, eyes on her book like it’s the first time she’s reading it when in fact she have read it like a million times.

”well, now that it have beens days since it happened, can I ask about now?”

”Ask about what?” She can sense that Diana haven’t tore her gaze on her notes so she did the same, a bit curious on what she’s going to ask.

”About how, you literaly ate face with Gilbert that day.”

Anne was caught in surprise, she almost drop off her sit and cough like something got stuck on her throat even when she didn’t have anything swallowed. “Diana!”

”What? It’s true!” Diana tease, as she giggles on her best friend reaction.

“Stop it!” Anne is slowing turning red from embarrassment. Maybe a few more laugh and tease from Diana she’ll look the same color as her hair. “Well?” Finally, Diana stopped laughing but still try to push the topic.

“I panicked okay.” She paused for bit to take a breath and to compose herself, she not really sure how to explain what happened, she herself doesn’t know how it really happened. “I know that if we’re just going to tell Charlie that me and Gilbert are going out, he wouldn’t believe it. So, I thought if we show him something, then he’ll surely think it was not a lie... I just, I thought — I never — Gilbert could... like that —“ she trail off without even realizing it. Her fingers slowly gracing her lips, remembering that day that —

“Anne... Anne!”

“Wha — what?” Her bubbles were burst, remembering Diana in front her.

“You’re mumbling, I couldn’t understand anything you were saying after the part where you taught giving Charlie a show would be a nice idea. So?”

“I ahh — I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“What? Come on! You have to! Even when it’s my brother we are talking about!”

“No. Nope, not talking about it anymore.”

“Whaaaa, you’re such a tease!” Diana throws a small crumpled paper on Anne who started giggling herself. They were now just playing and not paying attention on their notes or book — that until a certain someone came walking towards them. “Ohh god, I thought this is already over.” Diana was first to react.

“What?” Anne asked, but Diana did not need to answer for her to know what it was.

“Anne.” Charlie greets as Anne slowly turns to him. 

“Charlie.” She greeted back. 

“I just... you haven’t answered my question, about prom, so...” 

“Ohh for christ sakes Charlie. Was the answer not clear already?” Diana cuts in, showing how annoyed she is at the boy. 

Charlie ignored her and kept his eyes at Anne. “I need to her the answer from you Anne. Only from you.” 

Poor lad. The boy has been pursuing her for over a year now and have never been successful. It’s a great wonder how he went this crazy to Anne, she never knew how this occur really. 

“I ahh... I’m sorry Charlie, but I can’t be your date at prom — and you should really stop all of this now, Gilbert will not like it.” She answered, looking all so sorry for him. Even when he’s mostly annoying, Anne can’t deny that charlie was a nice guy. 

Charlie sighs and look down, Anne thought he will still say something and argue, but he didn’t. He just look again on her one last time and then turn to walk away without uttering another word. 

“Well that went well.” 

Anne sighed deeply and silently wish that it really did turn out well.

* * *

* * *

“Forget what I said about it going well.” Diana said as they stand uneasy at the courtyard. “He’s been creeping since lunch Anne, this should stop.” 

Charlie, is in fact been watching Anne thoroughly from afar since lunch. Although, he hasn’t approach or even utter a single word to her, the stares he is giving are sending chills in her spine — and it’s definitely not a good type of chill. 

Diana has been more expressive of how annoyed and creep out she is with what the boy is doing, which Anne just stayed quiet about. 

It’s such a wonder how Anne has been quiet the whole time and it’s adding to Diana’s annoyance as her bosom friend has never been like that. It was always Anne who voice out her feeling, emotions, and opinion — this is really such a wonder. 

”what are you doing.” Anne asked as Diana scramble on her bag trying to find something. 

“Finding my phone to call Gilbert. His been awfully late picking us up and I really can’t stand another minute of that —“ she was not able to finish as Gilbert has answered her call. 

”Hey, sorry for runnig late. I had to finished a report, I’m close now though.” He said, going fast in driving been still being ever so careful. 

“Meet us at the courtyard.”

”Okay...” Diana’s suddenly cutting the call after telling where to meet them made him nervous. The tone of her voice was — 

He stop his trail of thought when he got to the school parking lot. As soon as he parked, he almost run off the car to the courtyard. 

Anne and Diana debated back and fort on how they would deal with the situation.

Diana suggested that since kissing Gilbert in front of Charlie worked, they should do it again. Anne said that she couldn’t do it again and that, that plan really didn’t work as she thought, that it only made things worst, but then Diana said that they still need to at least kiss a little to show Charlie that they are in fact ‘dating’. 

Anne was not able to answer anymore when she saw Gilbert walking towards them. 

_Well_ , _this is it Anne. All or nothing,_ she thought to herself. 

She met Gilbert halfway and whispered, ”I’m going to kiss you.” 

Same at ever, Gilbert was caught by surprised but reacted as natural as real couple could be. 

He lace his hand on her waist and neck but didn’t put a pressure in it, unlike the first time they kiss. Beside, the kiss this time was only a smack, a few second of their lips touching — lingering then Anne pull away without tearing her eyes on his. 

”What was that for?” Gilbert asked without really pulling away, both hands as still on Anne, as she rested her own on Gilberts shoulders. 

”Sorry, but — is he still watching?” 

_Ahh, right. Almost forgot,_ Gilbert thought to himself as he quickly glance on the other side of the courtyard where Charlie Sloane have been kicking something of the ground, but kept his stare on them. “He’s still at it?” He asked. 

”And creepier more than ever.” This made Anne’s face sour, that if it’s a different situation, Gilbert might have laugh — yet a small one escape his mouth. 

“Well what do you proposed to do, Anne?” He asked. He doesn’t even realize that the hand he has on her waist earlier has move tothe small of her back and the one from her neck move to cradle her fiery hair.

Anne wanted to say something, anything, but again, her tongue failed her. The way he smiles, how she looks at her, and she can even her that ‘e’ when he called her name — and _ohh_! Was that his hand on her hair? Ohh course it is! They were close, so close — 

”Ohh right love birds, I don’t hate what I’m seeing but it’s still sickening how sweet you two look, so...” the two moved from face-face, to side-by-side, Gilbert not taking his hand off Anne’s back. Diana turn to Anne and continue “Josie suddenly called and said she need a note from me, and since we’re still here, might as well give it to her now. Be back in a few.” 

Diana give one last teasing look and smile before going on her way, leaving the two who doesn’t really how to deal with the situation. 

After a minute or two, Anne finally decided to break the silence. “I guess we have to keep pretending to be sickly sweet until Diana came back.” She said, holding her gaze on him, fighting hard not to break it, cause if she did, it’ll definitely give Charlie —

And of course she couldn’t finish her thoughts, as Gilbert suddenly pull her much closer to his side and holds her tighter. 

“I guess —“ he said even went she’s not looking at her. She followed his gazed and _of course_ , it’s to Charlie who’s somewhat fighting with his buddy without tearing his eyes off the two of them. “can you wait here for a second?” 

“Wh —“ before she can even ask, Gilbert was already on his way to where Charlie is still standing. What the hell are you planning now Gilbert Blythe, she asked herself. 

”Hey Charlie” he greeted with a smile. A somewhat scary and polite smile, how the hell right? 

”Gilbert” Charlie greeted back.

Gilbert has his hands on hid back and stop a good five feet away from Charlie. He gave him another smile and started “I’m not sure if you heard about it but, me and Anne started going out.” He paused, liking the boys reaction. He knew he would try to say something but he didn’t let him. “Yeah, dating — like boyfriend, girlfriend — yeah, I know, not believable right? But I assure you that we are, and I’m going to make sure she feels love all the time, the happiest even, so please stop the creepy stare and whatever the hell you are doing.” He made another paused and step forward until he was able to pats Charlie’s shoulder. “If you really like her, like you make yourself believe, you should be just happy for her.” He finish with a smile and pats him more then turn on his way. 

Poor Charlie was not able to utter a word and just look at the older guy. 

Gilberts stops about four steps and turn back to Charlie. “And ohh, if I ever heard that you’re creeping on her again, and if you try to touch even a single strand of her hair — I’ll cut you.” He made that scary and politely smile again and finally went on his way. 

Few steps away from clueless Anne, Gilbert whisper the same thing she said, _I’m going to kiss you._

Now it’s Anne’s turn to be caught off guard even with a warning.

Gilbert effortlessly slides his hands, curling on her waist and the other on her neck, and when their lips finally touch, Anne couldn’t help but release a sigh. She didn’t even know when her hand snaked on his neck, cradling the end of his hair.

“Ohh god, you two still not done?” The piercing sound of Anne’s bosom friend and Gilbert sister’s voice startled them to break the kiss but not their hold on each other. “Can we go home now?” She said with a sour look on her face. 

Gilbert was the first one to recover, giving a laugh to her sister and nodding for her to get on the car.

Few more second and Anne was able to pull away from Gilbert, but surprised when he catch her hand and didn’t let go until they have to really separate when going inside the car.


	4. "Realizing Feelings"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a buffer chapter with a deceitful tittle hehe.

Anne can't help but still feel the heat of Gilbert's hand on hers, she also couldn’t help looking at it — like it has some kind of invisible tattoo.

On the ride back home, instead of still hanging out with Diana she insisted of going home, saying that she’s really tired and her head ache. 

She did a very believable act on it, quite surprising knowing that she’s bad at lying. (She very good with her imaginations but never in lying.)

”Are you running a fever? Is Marilla or Mattew at home?” Diana asked with worry.

”I don’t think I’m running a fever, but I’m sure Mattew’s home so don't worry.” Anne assured, taking a quick look at Gilbert who’s waiting inside the car.

He was not looking at them, or trying to pay attention. He was meddling with his phone, which send a tug something inside Anne.

”Call when you need anything.” 

”yeah, thanks.” Anne returned back to her best friend, gave her another reassuring smile and wave her goodbye.

She watched the car drive off for a few seconds, then sighs to herself.

One thing is true on what she said, that she is indeed tired. So she run up her room, and layed down her bed to rest. She’s thankful that Diana didn’t press any question on her, she probably thought that this was because of Charlie —

She stops her thoughts when she realized something and suddenly got up her bed.

 _Ohh no, no, no! Anne Shirley-Curthbert, remember this is your best friends brother!_ She was pacing back and fort now. _You can't — But why...?_

She made another paused on her thoughts, stops her pacing, and trail off to that day they first kiss. She didn’t realize that a smile has creep on her lips, her fingers softly gracing it.

She slowly sat down her bed and sighs deeply. _You are in big trouble Anne Shirley-Cuthbert,_ she told herself, laying down her bed like she got lost on something.

* * *

* * *

_Did I do something wrong?_

That was all he could think of driving home. Even before they drop off Anne home, that all he could think of. 

When they got in the car Anne was in total silent, which is very scary because she’s never like that.

Then he would catch Anne stealing a glance at him every now and then with a scared expression in her face. 

_Was it bad that I held her hand like that?_

He thought being able to kiss her was the greatest, but turns out, holding her warm, soft hand was far off.

He can feel her pulse between the entangle hands, she would squeeze every now and then — it’s like she’s sending messages.

_But what message?!_

Gilbert just release an annoyed huff. He was walking upstairs to his room holding his phone debating with himself if he should call her or not. 

_Is it smart to call her though? Maybe I should just ask her... but wouldn’t she thinks it’s weird why I’m asking to call her?_

While he have his internal fight with himself, he was already tapping words in his message in his phone which he would just erase later on. Then after he settle with a simple ‘can I call you?’, though he is still really reluctant to send it.

His self debate was stop abruptly when Minnie May suddenly surprised and startled him while he absentmindedly got inside his room.

”Jesue Chri — Minnie May?!” Gilbert shouts, completely startled at the child. 

”Yey! I got you!” The 8 year old kid cheers, jumping up and down.

Gilbert sighs to himself, shaking his head, laughing at his own reaction. The kid should be thankful she’s cute and lovely or Gilbert might have said something not nice — but of course not intentional. 

Gilbert squats down to level with Minnie Mays height, he smiled sweetly to her, softly pats her head and said, “Yeah you got me. But you know that you shouldn’t play on big brothers room, right? You’ve promised.” 

The kid frown a bit, which broke Gilbert's heart a little. “I know, I was just bored. I promised I didn’t touch anything, I just hide and waited for you.” She said.

”I believe you.” He announce, softly patting the kids head again to maybe make her feel better. “I would want to play with you but, I have reports to do.”

The kid made a bigger frown that sadden him, so of course, he'll have to think of something to make the kid feel better. “Alright, how about this... I'll lend you a book that has a lot of pictures in it." He stood up and went to his bookcase scanning all the books in line.

The book was his mother's, he kept it like somewhat a memento. He smiled to himself remembering those times where he dad read the book to him and tell him stories about his mother.

He sighs deeply and then get back to the little girl waiting for him."Here." he handle the book but didn't let go yet. "You have to be very careful with it, okay? It important to me.”

”I will!” Minnie May promised with her eyes twinkling like was handed a very big price.

”Now go read it to your room okay.” he instruct the girl and watch her as she skips to her room, evidently excited to read the book.

After few seconds silence he suddenly remembers his phone where he was previously composing a message to Anne.

His eyes went wide when he saw that the message got send.

 _Shit! fuck, FUCK!_ He was pacing back and fort, too nervous on what to do, then he realize something. The message is on _read_ few minutes ago _._

 _Well that's great,_ he told himself, dropping down on his bed like he got lost on a game he didn't have a chance to play.

He lay down and breathes deeply to himself.

After a minute or two, his phone rang and without looking at it, he answered. 

”Hello?” He said, not really in the mood to taking to anyone.

 _”Hey.”_ the voice sounded so familiar that made him got up so suddenly, almost tripping on his own feet.

"Anne! Hi!" He suddenly regretted how enthusiastic his voice might have sounded so he stops for a moment and pinch the bridge of his nose "— Hi..." he repeated with now less glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to cut it off there..... SORRY.
> 
> I just have too. To add thrill? 
> 
> Well I just hope you guys liked it.


	5. "What now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I guess.... but at least I was fast in updating right? hahaha

Anne stop worrying with whatever is happening to her, after few minutes of debates and conversation with herself.

Good thing that Marilla and Mattew are out of the city for a day to visit the farm to check it's states, or Anne will surely be scolded for being loud and absentminded.

She decided to be the most typical teen she can be at the moment, and scrolled on her instagram feeds. She smiles at every picture that was tagged to her and blush on pictures were Gilbert was there, she couldn't help it, the young man really is quite handsome.

If this was a different world and in a different situation, maybe, just maybe, she'll ask him for a date - a real date, so that she can figure out the feelings she has for him. But of course, life can't be that easy.

She now accepts that she do have some kind of feelings for Gilbert, but, she's not sure what 'kind' of feelings it is, and she doesn't plan to finds out. This will just complicate things with Diana being her best friend, besides, maybe this is just an attraction bought by having Gilbert his pretend boyfriend.

Anne was still scrolling on her feeds when a message suddenly pops in and she absentmindedly opens it.

"Can I call you?" She said out loud.

 _Who_ — she asked herself and shen she finally saw who the message is from, she almost trip on herself as she goes down the stairs.

She immediately compose herself like someone’s watching her. 

_Alright Anne, no need to panic. This is just Gilbert, the same Gilbert you’ve know since you were 11 years old._ She told herself, finding it hard to convince her own.

 _What does he want to talk about? Why message me to ask when he can just call me? Is this something too serious? Is this —_ She paused and sighs deeply.

_What the hell are you doing to yourself Anne Shirley-Cuthbert? This is not how it’s supposed to be. Now breath in and out, and remember, you are the bride of adventure and you should never be frazzle over a guy — even when he’s a very good kisser._

She shakes her head and let go of her thought, then decided that she should not be afraid or be worried about anything and that she could just call Gilbert herself and ask him what is up.

It took 3 rings before he answered, 3 freaking rings that kind of makes Anne regret what he is doing now.

"Hello?" he said, sounding a bit tired.

 _I knew this was a bad idea_ , she reprimand herself, breathing in before saying "Hey"

"Anne! _—_ Hi!" she don't know why, but the tone of his voice change and it gave a smile in her lips. "— Hi..." he repeated, a little less excited now.

"What's with that?" She ask, not being very specific but she kind of thought he might be able to understand. 

"What's with what?" He replied with a very confused tone.

"Your message." She paused, smiling again and leaning at the kitchen counter. "You didn't need to ask to call."

"Well, I just figured that, maybe you're busy or that you're resting." 

"Really?" She bark a laugh, _she couldn't help it._ "Well, that never occurred to you before.

"Right..." 

Anne was holding another laugh, she really couldn't help. Even thought she couldn't see him, he's being really cute. "Well..." She started, not willing for their conversation to end there.

"Well...?" He repeated but with a question in his voice.

Now Anne really couldn't hold her laugh, "Why does this seems that I called because I'm one who's going to say something when you're the one who message me to talk. So? what now?"

"I ahhhh... I —" 

GIlbert went quiet for a few seconds that made Anne's worried, "You're —?"

"You're going to think I'm being creepy and weird." He admitted. 

"Gilbert Blythe being creepy and weird...hmmm — there's a really good ring on it. Let me hear it." She said sarcastically.

He went quiet again, but she gave him the time he needs to ask whatever he is planning to ask. "Was is wrong that I held your hand?" He asked quietly, but she was able to hear it clearly.

It took her a few seconds to process what he just asked. This made her swallow a lump on her throat that she didn't even knew was there.

She knew what he was talking about, of course she knew, that's the reason why she's home now and pretended to have a headache.

She doesn't really know how to answer that, especially when he suddenly added, "It felt right at that moment"

She wish she could see his face to know his reaction— to know if his very expressive brows are almost crossing right now, waiting for her answer. She almost laugh at the thought.

Anne breathes in and bit her lips before saying, "It did felt right." and that's the only answer she could think of.

She could hear his breath on the other line, _the breath of relief._

They were both quiet, just listening to each other's breath, finding an unusual calmness at the silence.

"Gilbert..." Anne started, finally breaking the silence.

"Hmmm?"

"I —" She stops when she heard a scream on Gilbert's line.

"That's Minnie May — I'm sorry, I need to check." He said in a hurry, Anne forgetting what she was about to say.

"Yeah, yes — go! By —" The line was cut before she can even finished.

She sighs to herself and hit her head, _what were you going to say Anne?_ She asked herself.


	6. “Weekend Plan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a friend of mine read this and she made a lot of questions so maybe I’ll put it here also for you guys.
> 
> *Do they all live in the city?  
> Yes. But the Cuthberts still have Green Gables which I fictionally made a place just near the city and they go there always to see the state of their farm that is being taken care of Jerry’s family (they’re like the workers and care takers).
> 
> *Bash and Mary doesn’t exist in this AU?  
> I want them to, I just don’t know how to insert their character cuz I made Gilbert adopted by the Barry’s.
> 
> *Diana’s very headstrong and talkative, unlike Anne.  
> Gosh! This is an AU! And I think, in a modern setting, Diana will be much more vocal in her opinions and is much more adventurous, but of course she will still try her hardest to be a good daughter. And for Anne, she’s still imaginative as ever but if you notice in the tv series as well, as Anne grows up, she learned how to composed, contain, and keep her mouth shut in the right moment. Again... this is an AU.
> 
> *Umm, no Mrs Rachel Lynde?  
> Of course there is! A story without a town best gossiper is not a story at all! But the same situation apply to her as Bash and Mary is, I just don’t know where to place them... well, I’m just starting this series anyway 😂
> 
> If you guys have your own questions you want me to answer just leave a comment and I’ll surely reply.
> 
> Sorry for the long note 😂 
> 
> Please do enjoys this chapter ☺️

It has been a quiet weekend and a quiet few days, which Anne and Gilbert didn't mind.

They liked it even, it was calming in a weird way.

Over the weekend, Anne stayed with the Barry's. She was hoping to see Gilbert but then she was told Gilbert has attended some kind of excursion and will be gone for 5 days — she was not sure if she was disappointed with that or not, but none the less, she was relax. Relax that she didn't have to explain what she was going to say that day, and relax that she doesn't have to deal with whatever she was feeling in the mean time.

Maybe same goes to Gilbert.

They were both living their life as it should be — only for the mean time though

* * *

* * *

“And what did I missed?” Anne announce as she sat with her friends at the cafeteria. She stay a little bit in Ms. Stacy’s class to discuss something about college.

”Josie just finished her Valedictorian speech.” Ruby answered in a very excited tone, like it was her speech that she's talking about and not Josie's.

”Already?!” The news excites Anne a but too. She and Josie dudn’t have a great start but they are friends now — though they often still argue about a lot of things but they’re good, they like to call their relation ship as ‘ _frienemies’_

”Yeah, and it’s annoyingly good.” Diana addded with a scoff, as she handed Anne the lunch she bought for her.

”Well, if you didn’t get yourself in so much school trouble just because you want your parents pissed, you could have been the Valedictorian and made yourself an awesome speech.” Josie replied, not even a bit shaken from Diana’s scoffs.

”Well, fuck you!” Diana replied, all of them laughing. This how close they all are — all those years together, they might say something not good in the ears at each other but they all know that they don’t really mean it.

”Why thank you!” Josie snickered, then turned to Anne. “Same goes for you Anne, if you just didn’t get on most of our teachers nerves, you could have been the Valedictorian.”

It true, everyone knows that Anne is far more studious and intelligent that Josie or Diana, but she also likes to break a lot of rules that of course, puts her in a lot of troubles. 

Anne would very much like to be the Valedictorian but at least she’s still graduating and she’s sincerely happy for her friend, so she just laugh out Josie comment.

”Shut up and let me see!” Anne stole the papers Josie was holding and started reading her speech. “Wow, it really is good! I just —“ she paused, finding some of the words in her speech quite familiar, “some of the words are quite familiar?”

“Of course, some of those words are yours.” Josie admitted.

”And how is that, exactly?”

”Well, it’s still 2 months till graduation but, I was already stressing like hell for this stupid speech, so I made what felt like a thousand speeches, but nothing was really good. And then I thought that I should write about something that I’m good at and then I remember you” Josie’s honesty place a smile on Anne’s lips, she’s sounding really nice right now. Josie continued, “I remember that I’m good at pissing you off. So, what better ways to pissed you off than to use your own words to my Valedictorian speech” She funished with an smug smile, and even stressing the words ‘my valedictorian speech’

“You are such a bitch.” Anne said, but she’s not even a little bit angry or annoyed at her, she’s glad even.

”I know right?” The laugh of the group will make everyone think that they own the place. 

”Well, I’m still flaterred that you remember this words and thought of it to this extend — I would never in a million years thought you’ll remember anything that came out of my mouth.” Anne said truefully, looking at Josie with sincere eyes. “Also, you made everything perfect, and made every words like your own. The words are pretty familiar to me, but I can only see _you_ in it.”

Everyone went quiet for a bit, absorbing the really good atmosphere this moment is giving.

“Eww, stop being so cheesy!” Josie finally broke the silences of the group, as everyone starts giggling. 

”I can’t believe we are almost graduating!” Tillie announce. 

”I can’t believe I’m graduating.” Moody added, he happens to be the only guy in the group for dating Ruby. 

”We still have 2 months of High School with us guys — we should make the most of it.” Anne counter, not willing to put down the mood of the group. 

”Ahh duh, we still have prom, don’t ever forget about that!”

”Of course.”

”Ohh! Speaking of ‘making the most out of it’, everyone free on the weekends?” It was Moody to stole everyone’s attention, as everyone gave a series of ‘yeah’ and ‘yes’. 

”Well, I just thought that since we’re finished with the exams, why not celebrate it on our summer house?”

”The one in Shining Lake Waters?” Anne asked. 

”Well, that’s the only Summer house we have so —“

”Can I bring Fred?” Diane cut in, like if she didn’t ask immediately no one will let her. 

”of course you’re bringing Fred! I’ll bring my own beau as well.” Josie said, twinkling her eyes like she’s imagining something. 

”Beau? What century is this?” Tillie said in a gross out tone.

”Shut up! You just don’t have a sense of romance in you!”

”Yes, I do! I’ll invite Paul!”

”and who’s Paul are we talking about here?”

”You’re still dating them both? Gosh Tillie!”

And this is high school girls for you. Anne couldn’t help but just watch and smiles at her friends — she wish that this could last but of course it can’t. 

”How about you Anne?” Everyone suddenly turn their attention to Anne when Josie asked. 

”What about me?” Anne replied in complete clueless way. 

”What’s with that?” Josie laughs at the red haeds innocent reaction. 

“What?” Anne was still clueless about her question and getting annoyed a bit. 

”Did you suddenly forgot that you’re dating Gilbert Blythe? You’re not going to invite him?” 

Of course, those few public display she and Gilbert did has already spread like a wild fire at school. Anne was even interrogated by her curios friend on how it had happened and she made everyone suspense by saying that it will just be between Gilbert and her. 

It made her blush at the sudden thought of Gilbert. It was embarrassing but she couldn’t help it. ”I ahh... I mean, I would — of course I would! Just — he might be busy in his studies.” She want smack herself internally for shattering that much.

”What?! This is just the weekend not the whole semester.” Josie push. 

What a headache, Anne thought. She wants to pinch the bridge of her nose but she doesn’t want to let everyone see how this is stressing her out. 

”I will invite him... but if he can’t, then he can’t. I’ll just have Cole to accompany me.” She finished, making her friends groans in disappointment. They’re still determined to know how she and Gilbert happened.

”Well you’re bringing Cole whether Gilbert come or not. I don’t to be the only one without a partner!” Jane finally said something after being quiet at the whole conversation, making everyone laugh. 

* * *

* * *

The ride to the Barry’s home was quiet. Both Anne and Diana were exhausted from gym. 

They can’t believe that even after exams they still have to come to class and be at the gym. It just doesn’t make sense — but at least all of them can spend time together.

Anne agreed to stay a little at the Barry’s to help Diana with the school news paper editing. 

She also thinks that it’ll be her chance to ask Gilbert about this weekend. 

“Diana..” Anne called as she stops her reading on one of the article for the news paper. “Do you think Gilbert will like to come with us this weekend?”

Her question put a weirdly creepy smile on Diana’s face. Diana stop what she’s doing and faced Anne “Gilbert doesn’t need to like it, he just have to agree.”

”I don’t — that wouldn’t be fair to him Diana... and wouldn’t he be still tired? He just got back from that excursion right?” 

“If your definition of tired is him going around the house telling everyone how fun and interesting his excursion was, and how he’a been spouting medical terminologies that I can’t understand — then yeah, he is tired.” Diana finished sarcastically, that Anne didn’t really appreciate. Diana sighs and seated besides Anne, “Do you want me ask him for you? You do know that he has been saying yes to everything I asked ever since he became my brother.”

”No... I don’t want that Diana.”

”Then just ask him. Other than me, he always say yes to you —“ Diana was waiting for a reaction but Anne didn’t give any so she whispered. “You have him wrapped around your hand and you don’t even know it.” And finally she got a reaction.

”What did you say?” Anne ask, looking all confuse at her bestfriend. 

“Nothing! Nothing... just, I need to call Fred so —“ Diana practically drags Anne out of her room and slam the door in her face. “I’ll finish after 15 mins, I promised. Now go and ask Gilbert about this weekend!” She shouted at the other side of the door. 

Anne gasps at her friends action — a bit annoyed even. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buffer chapter, I know... I’ll make an exciting one next time, I promise! Hope you just are liking where this story is going ☺️☺️☺️ 
> 
> Give me your thought and questions please 🥰


	7. “You have to”

Gilbert has been putting his head in all this medical books ever since he got back from that excursion he attended.

It was a really interesting excursion. It was quite weird though, that most part of the excursion focuses on traditional medicine than accountancy and marketing.

He really thought that the excursion will just bore him to death since he came unwillingly to get extra credit for his major _Economic_ _Marketing_. He didn’t really need extra credit with his current standing, he just think Mr. Barry would be super empress if he saw that he is exceeding excellence.

He never really like Marketing or Accountancy, but it was necessary to help Mr. Barry with his business, so he took it up. Well, he doesn’t even know what he really like for this future so... this is better than doing nothing. It’s a good thing he has the brain for it, but it is really still boring.

The excursion took 5 days to complete and he really did enjoy it. After it, he took a weird interest in medicines and things that includes medical science, he still wonders though — if this something that he’s interested about or this is just him trying to busy himself to clear his thoughts of Anne.

”Sorry Diana, I have to finish this study. I just help you later.” He said without toring his gaze on his book, when someone knocked on his open door.

He could feel that Diana was still there so he turns to shoo her again, “Dian — Anne?!” He was surprise and kinda caught off guard, seeing Anne standing shyly at his doorstep.

”What does Diana needs help for?” She asked, looking down and shyly smiling.

”I ah... I don’t know.” He finally decided to stand up and walk towards Anne, now sure if she should invote her in or not.

”Then why say that?”

”Just — she always comes to my room to ask favors.”

”She does?”

”Now come to think of if — she never really knock when she needs something, she just barge in and slump on that beanbag.”

”Really?”

Gilbert nodded as answer, and both of them laugh. This felt good, no heavy feeling, no butterflies, no tug somewhere — just calm. It made them smiles again thinking about it.

”So what’s up?” Gilbert finally breaking the few second silence of bliss. 

Anne finally remembers why she was there in the first place — _the_ _weekend_ _plan_. Though she doesn’t want to say it yet, so she tried to stall. 

“Can’t I come in?”

”Ohh —“ he guide her in and tried to offer her a chair but she rounded to his beanbag and slump in it.

”Well I see why Diana like’s to slump in here... it’s comfortable.” She commented, positioning herself and looking really comfortable.

”Well, thank you for giving me her next birthday gift idea.” He laughs at little at the sight of her, she doesn’t even get embarrass doing that in a man’s room — _maybe because she doesn’t see him as one. Ahhh... I made myself feel bad._

”And what are those?” She suddenly asked pointing at the piled books he have on his study table.

”Just, some things... the excursion really gave me another thing to be interested about.” He answered honestly, going back to the chair he was seating earlier.

”Huh.” Anne was nodding too many times that Gilbert couldn’t help but chuckles. _Ahh_ , _this_ _scene_ _looks_ _so_ _familiar_ , he told himself, his chuckle still present. “What?” Anne asked, curious at his sudden laugh.

”You and Diana really are... what do you call that — something like soulmates” He said his eyebrows almost crossing.

Anne was almost doing the same thing with her brows, when she finally realize what he meant, ”ahh! kindred spirit?”

”Yeah, that —“ he paused for a moment and gave a breathy smile then look back to Anne. “you both just come in, in someone else’s room and do whatever you guys want.”

”Hey, I asked permission if I can come in!” 

“Yeah... whatever helps you sleep at night Anne.” he was laughing and it feel good — this moment felt good for the both of them.

They can't help but wish it's always like this, and Anne can't help but remember what Gilbert did back then and suddenly blurted ”Can I ask you a question?” Anne waited for him to say yes, but instead he nodded, keeping the smile on his face. ”That day... when you confronted Charlie, what exactly did you say to him?”

”I ahh... I — does it matter?” he looked a bit tense, more shy actually. 

Most of the time curiosity get the best out of Anne and she really would like to know what he said to Charlie that time; Charlie hasn't bother or even tried to look at her after that. ”I don’t know, maybe — I just want to know.”

”It’s just some cheesy line that I thought a serious boyfriend would say”

”And that is —?” Anne, still insistent on the topic. 

”do you really want to know?”

”please?” She said with pleading eyes, and how can Gilbert not give in to that right? 

It’s not that Gilbert doesn’t want to say it just — okay, it’s embarrassing of course he doesn’t want to say it again, but those damn eyes! ”I just told him that we’re really together. That it might not be believable but it’s true. I also told him that if he really likes you, like he claims to be, he should just be happy for you, and that —“ He paused, looking amaze at how Anne’s expression has change from curious to being embarrass herself. _Why though?_ Gilbert asked himself but continue. ”that, I would make you the happy everyday, the happiest even —“ another paused when Anne started blushing that gave him this weird courage inside “that I would make you feel love everyday, as long as you’ll have me.”

They continue to stare at each other for a few minutes till Gilbert broke the silence and look down. “I also told him that, I’ll cut him in half if I ever heard he’s bothering you again.” he finished with a chuckle.

Anne was not able to process it on her brain quickly, she still hasn't recover from their staring contest and the way how Gilbert voice sound when he said that he'll make her happy, and feel love everyday — she told she stop breathing in that moment. Another second pass and finally she's back in reality, ”ohhh... ohhh!” that's the only thing that came out her when she realize that the reason why Charlie hasn't bother him was because of the last thing Gilbert said, then she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?”

”just — Gilbert Blythe threatening someone he’ll cut him in half... I just — you wouldn’t even hurt a fly!”

“You know, I could and I would certainly do, if the people I love and cherish are being hurt by someone.” He said in all seriousness but kind of laugh with Anne.

 _Ahh, here's that calming feeling again..._ Anne thought to herself

”Gil —“ Anne started but was cut when Diana started calling her. “Diana might have already finished talking to Fred... I should —“ 

Gilbert didn't really say anything, just watch Anne go on her way and when she walk pass his doorstep, Anne turned around and face him again.

“Gilbert.” she said, looking on the floor like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

”Anne.” He called, as he was hoping that she would look at him and she did.

”This weekend... everyone is planning to go to Moody’s summer house to celebrate finishing our exams... you have to come.”

A smile creep on his lips and said, ”Is that a command or a request?”

”I want you to come.” She said it fast but it was so clear on Gilbert's ears. Gilbert was so amaze with this that he forgot to answer so Anne started continue, “But, I mean... if you’re busy or —“ She was now mumbling, looking a bit afraid that he might decline.

“I’ll be there.” He cut her off, looking at her eyes with certainty and looking forward to the weekend.

Anne wasn't able to utter another word, so she nodded, and almost practically run back to Diana's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yes, Gilbert is not studying medicine... YET. Remember that in this AU, Gilbert got adopted by the Barry’s, so, he has this weird habit of pleasing them. Gilbert here is double majoring in marketing and accountancy, his college is just near their house and he’s a genuis, so don’t asked why he has a lot of time to drive Diana and Anne.
> 
> \- and yes, I made josie the Valedictorian, cuz why not? She’s smart, and if we’re being honest here, no matter how studious and smart Anne is, she likes to not follow rules, getting in trouble and most especially, getting on teacher’s nerves. Also, Diana is mostly part of the trouble Anne is getting at, so... Josie would most likely be the Valedictorian.
> 
> \- 2 months till graduation, yet they’re already finished in their exams? — who cares about that. THIS IS A FICTION AU — I’LL DO WHAT I WANT.


	8. "Happy Weekend?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluffsssss

It was finally the weekend everyone is excited for. 

Anne haven’t really able to sleep well because of excitement. It has been long since all of them last had a weekend trip together, and this might be their last.

They planned to meet all at Moody’s Summer house at noon. Each group has their own tasked of what to bring — it’s mostly just food, and alcohol, most of the thing they needed are already at the Summer house.

Anne is of course, driving with Diana and Gilbert. With her excitement, there’s also this feeling, but she’s not sure if it’s another type or excitement or she’s nervous — about what, she doesn’t know.

She breathes in deeply ( _she don’t know why she did that_ ) before ringing the Barry’s doorbell.

Diana was almost jumping up and down when she opened the door, telling Anne how excited she is. Then Gilbert appeared, holding tons of bags (most of it is probably Diana’s) and walked pass them without saying anything, going straight to the car.

 _Well that’s new,_ Anne thought, but got a bit worried seeing how tired he looked. _How can he look that tired so early in the morning?_

"Is he okay?" Anne asked Diana.

"Who?" She asked, looking for something in her handbag.

"Your brother, who else?"

"Ohh! yeah, he's fine! Just sleepy." Her eyes were twinkling when she found what she’s looking for, _car_ _keys_. It gave Anne a chill in the spines.

"Why?"

"Well, staying up all night can make you sleepy." There’s this strange aura Diana is giving out, walking to the car and rounding to the driver’s seat.

"Diana!" Anne called before she gets in. After Gilbert place all the bags inside he also just went ahead at the backseat and didn’t came out. Anne peak a little inside and saw that Gilbert has slump at the backseat and is sleeping.

"Okay sorry, sorry!" Diana said, following Anne’s sight for a few second, then looking back to Anne. "He had to stayed up all night to finish 2 reports that is due Sunday."

"What? Why did he not told me about —“ Diana cut her off before she mumbles stuff.

"Hush Anne. He could simply just work on it while we are on the summer house, but he said he doesn't like working while on vacation so... let's just let him sleep on the drive and he'll be good as new when we arrive there."

Anne still want say something but let it go, there’s no point on it. What’s done has been done.

Diana started to get in the car again but Anne stops her. “You're driving?" She asked in a very concerned tone.

"Don't make it sound like it’s a bad idea."

"But it is a bad idea. I don't want to die, Diana."

Anne suddenly remembers that one time she let her drives her car and they almost end-up hitting Mrs. Lyde’s mailbox, and that one time Diana took her dad’s car to go to the mall and they almost end up in the gutters.

Diana having a license is one hell of a mystery.

"I'm greatly offended!” She announced, not really mad with Anne, “Well at least I have my license, while you always lose yours.” She backfires, gaining a look from Anne. “And don't worry, I'll only drive till we get to Fred, he'll drive the rest of the way."

"Ohh thank god! 2 and a half hours of you driving, if not kill us right away, will surely kill us slowly." 

"Shut-up!" 

They both laugh and got inside the car, Anne going at the back seat.

* * *

* * *

The two and a half hours of drive they had was a series of Anne, asking things from Diana and Fred.

_'Do you have something to cover the window? I think it's to bright' She asked while looking at Gilbert who's sleeping soundly but looking quite uncomfortable._

_'Do you have a travel pillow?'_

_'I think we should put a blanket on him, did you bring blankets?'_

_'I think it's too hot, can you turn up the air-condition'_

_'Now I think it's too cold.'_

_'Maybe you should slow down a bit, we might be disturbing his sleep.'_

_'He looks so uncomfortable, maybe go faster so we can get there much earlier for him to rest comfortably.'_

It kind of annoyed the hell out of Diana, she could not believe that Anne can be like this. "Gosh Anne! Gilbert is sleeping like a baby, he doesn't really need anything."

"But —"

"Maybe let him sleep on your lap or shoulders and put that jacket of yours over him. I'm sure he'll be able to sleep really comfortably."

Anne wanted to protest and say something but Diana look exasperated that she just shut her mouth. She looked at Gilbert and sighs deeply, feeling really guilty for urging him to come.

She did what Diana suggested, taking off her jacket and putting it over Gilbert, then softly putting his head over her shoulder. 

Gilbert unconsciously move, his body making itself comfortable. Anne couldn't help but gasp a little when she felt his breath on her neck — he does look more comfortable now.

She also couldn't help but smile, thinking how small and cute Gilbert looks right now.

They stayed like that the rest of the way till they reach the Summer House.

After parking, Diana and Fred immediately get out the car, taking all the bags out.

Anne is debating with herself if she should wake Gilbert or not.

"Anne? Come on! Wake that guy so that we can get inside." Diana said, looking over the open window of the back seat.

Anne look over at the very comfortable sleeping Gilbert and couldn't really have the heart to wake him up so she told Diana to give him a few more minutes and that they'll just follow. Diana just nodded, saying that she'll just take their bags inside the house too.

After few minutes, Gilbert started to stir from his sleep — his body realizing the car not moving anymore. His eyes slowly flutters open, trying to sit up straight, started to look around, and looking a bit confused.

Without the weight of Gilbert's head on her shoulder, she finally felt the soreness she didn't feel earlier.

"Where are we?" Gilbert asked still looking confused.

Anne was massaging her shoulders, easing the soreness and said, "Moody's Summer House. You've sleep all through out the drive."

"Ohh..." is all that he can utter, but then as he watched Anne massages her shoulder he realize, "Did I— "

"It's okay, I didn't really feel it till now... beside, this is nothing compared to you who didn't have any sleep."

"Okay, thanks." He actually wanted to say more but instead he just agree with her, he knows how stubborn she is so, "Where's Diana?" He asked, realizing the absence of his sister. 

"I told her to get inside first. She also already took all our bags inside, I really didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"Sorry." He said, feeling a bit useless. He was supposed to be the designated driver for this trip, but he end up sleeping all through it — well it’s better than pushing to be the driver and getting into an accident for being too sleepy. 

"I told you, it's nothing. I should be the one saying sorry — forcing you to come here —"

"You didn't..." he said immediately cutting her off "I wanted to come." He assured her.

Of course he wanted to come. Getting a chance to be with Anne all through the weekend and playing the ‘boyfriend’ part is something that he could not pass, that’s why he stayed up all night to finish those damn reports.

Gilbert kept his stare at Anne, he really wants her to know that him being there is something that he really, really want.

"We should... We should get inside now." Anne was the first one to tear her eyes off Gilbert as she couldn’t handle the tension building up inside her by the way Gilbert is looking at her. 

"Yeah." Gilbert answered, sighing to himself as he take another second before getting out of the car.

Once inside the house, the first person Anne saw was Cole, who she run up to and cage in a tight hug.

”I miss you!” She said.

”I miss you too” Cole mimic, sighing over her shoulder, enjoying his moment with one of his best friend.

Cole grow up with the rest of the group but had to change school when he entered high school when his mom and dad divorce. He lives not really far from them but still — life has a way of keeping people busy, but he never lose contact with them, especially with Anne and Diana.

”So, I heard you’re now dating Gilbert Blythe.” He said, and just like in queue, Gilbert appeared behind Anne.

”Cole” he greeted, as Cole did the same, hugging him as they haven’t seen each other in a long time too. 

They’re not that close but they’re very good friends. Gilbert was one of the few people who defended him from bullies when he out himself to be gay. 

“I was just confirming to Anne if you to are really dating now.” Cole said, making Anne and Gilbert blush unexpectedly. 

Cole almost laughing out loud but contain himself, only patting Gilbert's shoulder.

”Anne!” Diana called, running to her best friend from upstairs. “You, me, Fred and Gilbert are sharing a room upstairs. We already put all the bags there, so... maybe change in a much comfortable clothes?” 

“Where are the others?”

”Tillie, Paul, Ruby, Moody, Fred, and Jane, are outside grilling and cooking. Josie and her ‘Beau’ as she says, went to the groceries to buy more stuff.”

”Okay. Where exactly is our room?”

“The second one on the left.”

As Anne go upstairs, she got conscious when Gilbert follows. 

”I’ll come with you, I’m still really sleep, I want to take a nap.” He explained, like he can see the question boring in Anne’s face.

These two — so conscious at each other yet didn’t even realize the looks their friends are giving them watching them walk upstairs side by side. 

As soon as they got to the room and as soon as Gilbert found the bed, he immediately slump down and closed his eyes, sleeping fast like he haven’t slept in years.

Anne chuckles at the sight as she looks for her bag.

Few minutes pass, Anne finished changing and kind of fixed herself. She got out of the bathroom seeing Gilbert still in deep sleep. 

The brightness of the sun directly hitting Gilbert and he’s not even a bit bothered by it. Anne wonders if this is because he’s used to it, or he’s this exhausted that he doesn’t even realized. She suddenly felt guilty again. 

She unconsciously walks over to Gilbert to watch him closely. 

She didn’t even realized that she already sat beside him, so dazzle by this beautiful sleeping boy. 

She wonders, _can this boy like me?_

Her hand softly grazes on Gilberts soft curls. Anne couldn’t help it, it’s like she has been posses or something — she keeps on softly craddling his hair, like massaging. 

She stops abruptly when Gilbert suddenly caught Anne’s hand, slowly opening his eyes.

He might have thought that he was still dreaming because he suddenly place his other hand on Anne’s neck and softly pulls her down to him — but before their lips even touch, Tillie came calling to them for lunch.

”Sorry, did I interupt something?” Tillie asked, looking at the two who looks like someone have thrown cold water at them and wakes them up to reality. 

”No — no!” Anne immediately denied, got up and walk out the room.

Tillie left baffled at Anne’s reaction, mumbling sorry to Gilbert, as he got up and chuckles.

Tillie went down first leaving Gilbert on his own.


	9. "Truths and Moonshines"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of intoxications and blackouts, this is going to be a looong chap.

Their lunch went on with too much laughter, reminiscing old memories, catching up and talking about what they'll do once they started attending universities.

No one commented on the fact that Anne looks like a very ripe tomato getting out of the house to join them — or the fact that Tillie whispered stuff to girls on what she saw earlier — or even the fact that Gilbert joins them a few minutes late like nothing happened.

This is a day to enjoy, and not to stress about. 

So after lunch everyone decided that it’ll be a great idea to play on the lake.

All the girls were so excited to swim, they run back to the house immediately to change in their swimsuits, then after changing, run straight to the lake, not waiting for the guys.

Everyone was just happy.

That until Anne almost drown, forgetting she didn’t actually know how to swim.

Gilbert was of course the one to save her. He was so angry, annoyed, and wanted to scold Anne for not being careful, but those feelings disappeared like a bubble when suddenly Anne started laughing saying that _she was so excited, she forgotten she doesn’t know how to swim._

He just gave her a breathy laugh and then patted her head. 

Gilbert wanted to tell her not to play on the deep part of the lake, but he knew she will not listen to him especially when everyone is playing on that side.

So instead he told her to stay put just for a minute as he run back inside the house, rumage on their stuffs and at the storage room to find floaters for her to use.

Anne laugh out loud when Gilbert got back to her with tons of floaters with him. 

He told her to make sure not to let herself drown again, as she nodded and swim towards the rest of her friends.

Few moments later, they got bored from just swimming and splashing waters at each other so someone suggested a game — it’s nothing really special, just the usual water game. 

They all paired up, the girls sitting over the guys shoulders then pushing each other around till one get thrown to the water.

While playing the game, Anne didn’t even have the slightest feeling of being conscious on sitting on Gilberts shoulders, only wearing her one piece swimsuit. It’s like, it was the most natural thing in the word, they are just enjoying the day. They were even so competitive that they won all the rounds of the game, making everyone annoyed and suggested a different game.

On nearing the evening, pair by pair, they got back inside the house to rest for a bit then plan on what to cook for dinner.

Anne and Gilbert being the last one again to get back. They were so engross with whatever they were talking about, they didn’t realized that everyone has already went back.

“For someone who’s only pretending, you two look so in-love with each other.” Cole commented, standing beside Anne and then helping her put the woods for the bonfire they’re planning.

Everyone had their own tasked for the evening — Josie, Diana, Ruby, and Tillie were cooking. Gilbert and Fred were grilling. Moody, Paul, and _Mark_ went somewhere to look for who knows what. Jane was setting up the tables.

Cole was helping Jane earlier but once finished, he went to Anne, inkling to talk about Gilbert. He just got from Diana the real relationship status of Anne and Gilbert.

”How —" Before she could even ask, she already realized "ahh, Diana.”

"You're not even denying."

"Why would I? It's true, we're only fake dating." She said honestly, looking at Gilbert not far away from them who seems to be enjoying grilling.

"And the part where I said that you two look so in-love with each other?"

"What?" She said it like she was so surprise of what Cole is saying, and like, it was some kind of a funny joke. "That's impossible!" she added.

"Impossible? Come on Anne, have you seen how he looks at you?" He debated, making Anne stop to think and thank all the gods that no one is really around to hear what they are talking. Cole continue, "It's a look that you'll never do to someone who's just a _friend_."

"And how do you know that?"

"Cause I have look at someone like that before —" Cole's expressions change to something sad, that made Anne worried but she didn't ask about it. He'll tell her when he's ready. "but it doesn't matter now... You two though."

"Also doesn't matter. We can't —" She replied. Anne's not blind and certainly not stupid ( _Likes to pretend stupid at times? yeah, maybe_.). She knows there is something going on between her and Gilbert, on what, she's still not so sure, so she doesn't want to bet on it.

"Are you worried about Diana?"

"No... I think she would much very like for _us_ to happened. Did she ever told you that this is her idea?" they both laugh at the thought, Anne then suddenly decided to be honest to Cole. Diana might be her bosom friend, but Cole has been her best confidant, she took a breath first then said. "I'm more worried of what would happened if ever we really get into a relationship and it does not work out." she smiled sadly.

"Why are you so worried on something that doesn't happened yet?"

"I can't help it Cole, I don't think I want to lose a person like Gilbert."

* * *

* * *

Their dinner went on like how their lunch went.

After dinner, everyone gathered around their makeshift bonfire, as they continue their conversations about how funny it would be if they secretly put alcohol on the juice punch that'll be serve on prom.

As the evening pass, everyone kind of partnered up — Diana leaning on Fred who has his arms around her waist, same as Ruby with Moody, Josie with Mark, Tillie with Paul, Jane is just sharing a blanket with Cole (grateful at his presence in this place surrounded by couples), and of course, Anne, who didn't even realized that she's been leaning on Gilbert shoulders and has been playing with his hand.

They're all a little bit intoxicated actually, drinking bunch of wines at dinner, pretending to be adults. They have been laughing at the fire like it saying a joke or doing something funny — they are feeling kind of crazy.

Suddenly Moody run inside the house and came back with a bag of something. 

"What's that?" Anne asked, straightening up to peek at what Moody brought.

"Shrooms!" he said excitedly, "We found it at the forest earlier when we're looking for more woods."

"How are you sure these are the edible shrooms and not something poisonous?" Jane asked, looking really suspiciously at boy holding a bag of shrooms.

"I made Paul eat it earlier, and look at him."

"So that's why he's been laughing like crazy before dinner!" Tillie gasp.

"I'll take one!" Everyone's attentions turned to Diana as she went to Moody and took quite a few shrooms.

"Diana!" Gilbert called with a bit of a reprimanding tone. 

"Ohh don't be a kill joy big brother. Take one, you'll feel better." Diana diss, and pop the shrooms on her mouth. Few seconds later everyone started to dig in following Diana’s move. Even Anne took took some of the shrooms — _if the nice girl can do it, why can’t they, right?_

While everyone started to lose their head from the shrooms, Gilbert tried to be sober, only drinking beers most of them have already forgotten. 

There should be at least one _kind_ of a sober person left in this group, he told himself. 

No long after, everyone started doing weird stuff. Jane and Cole been dancing at the tree. Moody, Paul, Mark, and even Fred (who's by the way a very shy and soft person), started to strip-off their shirt and dance around fire. Diana, Josie, Tillie, and Ruby, have layed on the grass pointing at stars shouting, claiming that it’s theirs, then laughing, and crying.

Then Anne — _where’s Anne?!_

Gilbert had a mini-heart-attack not seeing Anne with the rest of the girls. _She was just there a minute ago!_

He started to look around, trying to find the red hair everywhere. _Where the hell are you Anne!_

He started to panic, he didn’t know how much of that shrooms she has taken already. He knew that this shrooms has the same effect of LSD. _She might be hallucinating somewhere! Where the fuck are you, Anne?!_

Then he got a glimpse of her red hair, she was walking towards the forest. Gilbert run as fast a he can to catch up with her, forgetting the others.

"Anne! Anne — !" He tried to get her attention but it seems like she's not hearing him.

She got a little deep on the forest before Gilbert was able to catch up.

"For Fu — !" He stopped for a moment, not wanting to swear on Anne's face. He was holding on her shoulders, not letting her walk of somewhere far again, "Anne! what are you doing? This is dangerous!"

She was not looking or even paying attention to him, she was looking up — somewhere, for what, Gilbert doesn't have the slightest idea. "Can you hear that?" she ask suddenly, not tearing her eyes off to whatever she's looking at.

"What? I don't hear anything." He replied, looking around and tried to listen to their surroundings.

Then suddenly Anne started laughing, laughing like someone told her the funniest thing in the world. Gilbert wanted to asked why she's laughing, but, _what's the point in asking questions to a person who's not in their right mind?_ So he just sighs to himself then softly lead her back to the summer house — However, the girl won't budge from where she is standing.

"Anne, we have to go back." He pleaded, finally remember the rest of their friend, all intoxicated as well.

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" She suddenly called, making him stop his tracks.

"What? wha —" He almost gasp and stop abruptly, when Anne suddenly close her face to him, then snake her hands on his neck. "Ahh... Anne —" as much as he would like to take advantage of the situation, that’s not him, and he certainly won’t make a damn move on Anne like this, so he tried to lean away, but Anne kept their faces close and held on him tight.

"Gilbert!" She called his name again.

"Anne?"

"The wind!"

"What about the wind?"

"The wind is telling me something!"

"What?" He asked, then suddenly Anne's expression changes. She slowly frown, let him loose, then step back.

"You hate me." She said, her voice was so low, Gilbert almost didn't heard her. 

"Wha — what? no...no! I don't, I can never hate you." He move close to her and held her shoulder to give emphasis, but instead of her looking happy, she's looking like she's about to cry.

"Why are you shouting?" She said, then started to cry like how Ruby did when he graduated high school — he didn't know why Ruby cried that time though.

 _Ahh fuck..._ Gilbert thought. This is going to be a very long night. "ahh — I... I'm sorry, okay. Please stop crying." He patted and fondles her shoulders to comfort her, but instead she cried more and loudly.

Gilbert doesn't know what to do now. The girl in front of him is so intoxicated that she's crying for no apparent reason, then there's also their friends that are all probably going crazy at summer house — _ahh fuck! Diana..._

He wanted to worry for his sister but... _Anne!_

He is definitely torn. 

Anne kind of stop her cries now and has been sniffing like she'll sniff all the dirt of the forest. 

“You don’t hate me?” She started to look for his eyes, her hands moving to his face, craddling his cheek. 

He sighs at her touch then lean in and said “I told you Anne... I can never hate you. Not before, not now, not ever.” 

“Then kiss me”

 _Ohh how he wanted too,_ the way she looks at him like _pleading_... but there’s really no way, no way that he’ll do that when — his thoughts were stop when Anne pulled him to her lips and practically beg with her lips for him to kiss her back. He almost give in from the temtation, but he can never do that to Anne. So he softly push her away and said, “Anne, I want to kiss you. I do, believe me, I really, really do... but not like this, not when you’re not in your right mind.”

She was looking at him like she wanted to say something — or maybe not, cause she hasn’t utter a words since... she kept her hand over his neck, her eyes lock to him, another second pass, she finally broke the silence. “You hate me.” Her lips were trembling, her eyes not blinking but tears have been falling. 

_Ahh fuck! Anne Shirley-Cuthbert you are not making this easy!_ He wanted to say but kept his mouth shut. When Anne slowly pull her hands away from Gilbert, he pull her close — much closer and place his lips to her, craddling the hair at the back of her neck and putting pressure on her waist.

It didn’t take long for Anne to return the action back. She snakes her hand back to Gilbert’s neck, then to his hair, massaging his scalp. Her other hand caressing his face. 

Anne was the first one to open her mouth allowing access of Gilberts tongue. 

It was hot and wet. 

Their little gasp and moans is making Gilbert hard.

He’s slowly losing his self control. 

If Anne didn’t gasp a bit loudly from his touch on her breast — his hand that is literally inside her shirt, his hand that’s pushing her bra up so that he can make a skin to skin contact and touch her getting hard nipples — when he realize what he have done, he almost push Anne away.

”Anne... Anne —“ he called, in between the kisses Anne is giving. “We have to stop. We have to —“ it took him a lot of energy to move both of his hand back to her face, kissing her one last time, then leaning there foreheads together. 

He took a deep breath first before speaking again “If we don’t stop, I might do something you’ll never ever forgive me for.” He kept his eyes close, leaning in more, hands craddling her face. 

He though Anne would make another protest, but then thank all the Gods when she nodded. 

He told himself to open his eyes now and pull away from Anne but he dip his lips again to her, kiss her a few more second and finally pull away, “Okay... okay, I’ll really stop now.” He was not sure if he said that to Anne or to himself. 

They were looking at each other like one holds the universe. It was calming and relaxing. 

Gilbert couldn’t help but craddles Anne’s hair, tacking in the lose strands to her ears. 

Anne started giggling that made Gilbert laughs, then Anne suddenly hugs Gilbert making him lose balance and falling straight his back, making sure that Anne won’t get hurt. He might have hit his head, cause he wince in so much pain and couldn’t bring himself to get up, till he blackout. 

* * *

* * *

Anne woke up with the brightness of the sun almost blinding her. 

She softly opens her eyes, a bit confused on why she’s being greeted by trees and leaves in the sky.

 _What_? 

And when she realize that she’s not in a room but is literally outside the forest, she sat up fast — all the soreness from last night suddenly attacking her too, and don’t forget the headache from the hangover. 

She looks around and was so surprised to see Gilbert lying besides her. She almost thought that his dead, but the he stirs a little. 

She sighs in relief and tried hard to remember what happened last night. 

_What the fuck happened last night?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- no, nope, no hooking up here. Gilbert has a lot of respect to Anne to really make a move at her when she’s so intoxicated. But I did made them make-out heavily 😂
> 
> Has anyone of you watched Skins Gen 2? It's kind of dark and sooo depressing, but one of my favorite show ever. I kind of based few of the scenes here from one of Skins episode (the one were they celebrated someone's birthday in the wild, they got drunk and intoxicated with shroom.)
> 
> -Yes, Mark is a character I just made up.


	10. "Blurry, Hazzy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDIOTS IN LOVE PART 1 (Meaning there's another part. YEY!) - I'm not sure if anyone of you will enjoy this chapter (Cuz it doesn't have the FLUFFS), just — I think this is a necessary chapter for character development HAHAHA (I don't know... I'm losing my mind at work)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zup. 
> 
> I'm getting busier and busier at the office.... IT SUCKS.

_What the fuck happened last night?_

Anne softly shakes Gilbert to wake up, as he softly flutters his eyes.

He slowly sat up groaning in pain holding his head. 

When he turned his attention to the girl sitting in front of him that was looking just a bit worried, it took him a few seconds before he realize who the person was. "Anne —?" then like a snap of a finger, he remembers all the events happened last night "Are you okay? are you alright? Are you in pain somewhere? Let me look!" He look around her body, remembering as well that they have fall hard on the ground — or it's actually only him who has fallen hard on ground, because there was no evidence of her being hurt somewhere and she just started laughing out loud.

"Sorry... sorry — I just..." Anne composes herself first before continuing, feeling a bit guilty for her reaction when Gilbert was worried on her. "When I woke up, you were the one who's looking a lot like dead. Your face expression was just priceless."

Gilbert just sighs in relieve knowing that Anne is definitely fine, and didn't mind her teasing anymore. 

"What happened last night? how did we end up here?" Anne asked suddenly, while Gilbert gave her a very confused look.

"You don't remember?" he ask.

She tried to remember again what had happened last night but failed. She sighs and shake her head no to Gilbert, "I guess, the last thing I remember is fighting with the girls about who's much greater warrior and who owns most of the star in the sky?"

"That's the last thing you remember?" he asked, not entirely convince that she forgot everything last night. His eyebrows are almost crossing each other from his curiosity.

"Yeah." her answer sounded more like a question, but that's because she was confused. "Can't you just tell me how we end up here?" she asked again, a bit annoyed that Gilbert stalling and not getting to the point.

"You —" he stops for a second, thinking if he should tell her everything that has happened last night, or leave some information. He settled with a very edited version of what happened, only telling her few thing real things. "You suddenly when to the forest all by yourself, probably hallucinating from the shrooms you took. It was a luck that I saw you immediately, so I followed you, but then you tackled me and we fall on the ground. I must have hit my head that I passed out."

"Oh my god! I tackled you?! — I'm so sor —" She stops when she realized that small cut at the far left of his forehead. Gilbert hissed in pain when she tried to touch it. "I'm really, really, sorry." she stared on the ground, so ashamed on what she did.

_Ohh if she knew the complete story._

Gilbert doesn't know if his upset or glad that she doesn't remember anything so he sighs to himself and shove the thoughts off his head. 

"It's fine, it's the shrooms. We should — let's just go back to the other. Everyone was so wasted last night, I'm worried with Diana." He said, standing first then helping Anne get on her feet who somehow didn't get her footing right, making Gilbert holding her tight and close.

It took a few seconds before anyone of them spoke, just looking at each others eyes with intimacy they'll never admit.

"Sorry." Anne said, her breathing kind of hitch.

Gilbert couldn't help but look at Anne's lips, _those damn rosy, plump, soft lips._ He almost lean in dip his lips to hers, he was able to look away and helped Anne have her footing.

* * *

* * *

When they got back everyone was still sleeping.

Sleeping in outside — they're on the same spot Gilbert left them.

Cole and Jane, sleeping below the tree they were dancing weirdly with last night. The rest of the boys, sleeping near the dead bonfire, and the rest of the girls are on the same place they were laying on, fighting for the stars they wanted. He's not sure if he should be glad or not, but at least no one died last night.

They woke everyone one by one, and as everyone gain consciousness a series of groan, puke, a lot of trip to the toilet, and lots and lots of complains happened. 

_My head_ _hurts!_

 _My whole body is in_ _pain!_

_I promised not to do this again!_

_I don't remember anything._

_Why was I naked?_

_Did I dance erotically at a tree?_

_How the fuck did I end up like that?_

_How are our shirts all burnt?_

_Ahhh! I feel like dying!_

_I don't want to live anymore, I keep puking, my stomach hurts!_

It's amazing how Anne's hang-over is not as bad as the rest of the group, just a bit sore from sleeping out the cold and a head ache, that can be deal with 2 advils.

Gilbert doesn't have a hang-over since he only had few beers, but he does have an aching head from hitting it somewhere when they fell.

Anne help him clean his wound and place some bandages, saying that it is her fault that he got it, so he should not tell her not to help. It was not a very good atmosphere, Anne looks a bit pissed and Gilbert doesn't know why, so he shut his mouth until she finished, then started to nurse and help the others with their hang-over.

The morning went on exactly the opposite of yesterday. 

No one wants to move, no one wants to really talk, and no one really wants to do anything.

Gilbert tried to cook, but was shoos by Anne telling her that he’s only wasting ingredients and that making a lot of mess at the kitchen, so they switched places. Gilbert nurses their hangover friends and Anne cooks something for them to eat. 

After lunch, even though they really didn’t want to do anything, they also don’t want to waste their last day at the summer house, so they all agreed to just binge watched whatever movies they can watch on Netflix. 

And though Anne and Gilbert mostly prepared everything, bumping at each other, Anne telling Gilbert what he should take out and what he should do next, the weird tension Gilbert is feeling haven't fade — it's like if he made the wrong move, Anne would scream on his ears that will make him deaf, so he continue to shut his mouth and just nod to everything she say.

He wanted to asks what's wrong, really, but he's kind of afraid for his life too so...

The whole afternoon that they tried to watch movies, most of them just feel asleep in the middle then woke up for next movie.

All couples are sitting beside each other, even Jane is leaning on Cole's shoulder, except for Gilbert and Anne.

After settling everything (They filled the living rooms with lots of blankets, and pillows, and moved all the furniture away, so that they can all lay down in front of the big TV screen.) and after everyone has sat in there places, Gilbert sat beside Diana but leaving a space for Anne. He really thought that even with this weird tension he is feeling, Anne would still sit beside him, but no, Anne walk over to the other side of the room sitting beside Jane.

They were able to play 5 movies, till someone suggested to camp out — no more alcohol, no more shrooms, just watching the sky and the stars.

Jane would want to protest because it'll be so uncomfortable outside, but everyone seems to have like the idea, also their hangover seems to have already passed.

They made a small fire to keep them warm and put their sleeping bag around it.

Few moments later, almost everyone was asleep. 

Anne... she doesn't know why she can't fall asleep. So she got up and walk towards the lake, sitting at the wood-way, watching the calm and silent water.

It's an amazing view, how the light of the moon shines over the water, it's a much beautiful image than the morning shines. This is why they call this place the Shining Lake Waters.

Anne breath in, close her eyes, and feel the cold breeze of the wind.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Anne snap her head to the person who owns the voice and when she saw Diana, there was something inside her that expected someone else. It might have shown in her face cause Diana said immediately, "Wow, you look like we were expecting someone else."

"I'm not — just, I thought everyone was asleep." She tried to reason, watching back the lake, as Diana sat besides her.

"Naah... I don't feel so sleepy yet. I slept the whole movie marathon, it washed out the hangover and all so — I'm awake as an owl." She explained, looking at her bosom friend that looks like someone thrown her the worlds biggest problem. "You?" She wanted asked what's troubling her but she doesn't want to push to it yet so, she just went back to her first question. 

"I don't know." Anne look back to her best friend then look away again. It's like, if she looks at her for too long, Diana might figure out something she doesn't want her to know.

 _But this is your best friend_ , she told herself. Making herself remember that she should not be afraid of what Diana will know, "Or, maybe I know, I just —"

"You're piss off." Diana interrupted, you can hear a smile on her voice.

This made Anne turn back again to Diana. No matter how long they have known each other, she seems to always forgot that Diana genuinely see her as her best-est friend, her _true bosom friend_ "How —" 

"I haven't commented on it this morning or in the afternoon because of the hangover and all, but I did notice it." She paused, giving Anne a smile. "I also notice how scared Gilbert looks when he wants to say something to you, but just kept his mouth shut because you look like you can murder him right on that spot." She pointed, almost laughing — she might have been remembering Gilbert's scared face "So what's pissing you off?" 

_What's pissing me off?_ Anne's stop to think what's really pissing her off.

Was it just because of the hangover? _How?_ _when her headache didn't last that long, and her sore body didn't really bother her much._

Is she pissed off because of what has happened last night? _Why would she, when she enjoyed everything even when she doesn't remember half of the night._

Or is she pissed because... "You're going to laugh at me." She told Diana, groaning in embarrassment, hiding her face.

"Maybe... Maybe not? I'll still love you, you know." she assured her.

So Anne took another breath then started, "Did you know that last night, me and Gil end up at the forest?"

"Ohhh..." Diana sounded like she didn't expect that, and she's looking at her that there's something more with just that 'ohhh' that came out of her.

"NO! not what you are thinking, whatever that is! he — I ..." She paused, thinking that what she's doesn't is making it more suspicious. "It's that damn shrooms fault! I don't really remember anything but Gilbert said that I run off the forest, he saw me and followed me. Then I tackled him, knocking him out to sleep, and I guess I fell asleep too."

"Where's the funny part?" Diana was looking at her with disappointment in her stories, so Anne smack her arms. "Okay, sorry. Gosh!"

She sighs in annoyance but continues, "We woke up, and he was just so worried about me even when it was him who had a cut on his head." She paused for a moment remembering clearly what has happened this morning. "And then he helped me up, but I lose my balance, but he was able to catch me and held me close, and I really thought that... I really thought..."

"That... what Anne?"

She look away from Diana, feeling a heat on her face. "I thought he's going to kiss me."

"And you're pissed off because he didn't?" Diana asked, waiting for Anne to confirm, and when she nodded her head and hide it in between his knees, Diana started to laugh — like really laugh.

Anne was just groaning in embarrassment and pleading for Diana to stop. "Want hear something true?" Diana asked suddenly stopping her laugh and waiting for Anne to look at her. "You've fallen for my brother —" Anne was about to say and protest something but Diana beat her to it. "Stop denying it. I can see it, Cole can see it, the rest of us can see it! Only the two of you are so blind not to see it."

Anne started to close and open her mouth, wanting to say something but not really sure what to say, so she ended up like a drowning fish.

"You know, for a pair of such intelligent people. You both are such an idiot." Diana added.

It took a minute before Diana broke the silence again.

"Cole told me your afraid." Diana sighs, looking away from Anne and to the lake. "You shouldn't be... even if he's my brother, I'll kill him without hesitation if he ever hurt you."

"And if it's me who'll hurt him?"

"I think, I love you more than I love him so..." They both laugh as Anne playfully smack Diana's arms. After having a good laugh, Diana turn back to Anne and said, "You have to tell him."

"I will... I will, but not today." She answered, sighing to herself.

And for the first time in a long time, she didn't deny her feelings to herself. 


	11. "Prom Plans"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could say that this is IDIOTS IN LOVE PART 2: Another non-fluff, boring chapter I guess?

When morning came, another series of complains can be heard from the group. Something like their bodies are so sore, and that, why did they thought it was a nice idea to sleep out in the cold. 

Teenagers are so hard to understand really.

They cleaned up after, and pack all their things to go home. 

“Why do we still have class when exams already over?!” Jane complains, laying flat on the sofa waiting for the guys to finish loading their bags on the car.

”well at least now, we only have to go in the afternoon.” Said Diana who's also slumping off on one of the single sofas.

”And I still need to submit a few stuff before I can really graduate, so I think it’s a good thing we still have class.”

”that’s only to your benefit Moddy.” Josie hiss on Moody for butting in their conversations.

“Well, we still have a yearbook to finish sooo —“ Anne tried to get the best out of them still going to class, but was cut when Cole come in calling everyone out.

“Girls... we should go now, before we all get stuck in traffic on the main road.” Cole announced making everyone groan, not really in the mood to move their butts yet.

If only the weekend last for long.

* * *

* * *

Nothing really special happened few days after their eventful weekend.

Anne and Diana mostly kept themselves busy with graduation preparations and editing their yearbook.

The two girls were in their makeshift office for yearbook-editors when Anne notices Diana doing something else than editing.

”Diana... didn’t I told you to scan these pictures? What are you doing?” She huffs, looking a bit annoyed.

”What else? Looking at nice dresses.” Diana didn’t take off her eyes on her phone, she was so focus on scrolling down to each dresses in her screen.

”And why would you do that? Look, we’re almost at the deadline.” Anne pinch the bridge of her nose, they have been cramming on their layouts for their yearbook since their first proposal was denied due to Anne’s weird way of putting quotes, messages and added images. _It was only weird to the teacher but not for me,_ Anne would want to argue but she was told that if she insist on what she wanted she will be taken off the team, so instead, she just kept her layouts into minimal.

Diana tore off her eyes from her phone and look at Anne unbelievably. “Don't tell me you forgot that prom is only 2 weeks away."

Anne suddenly had the realization of prom nearing and released an ‘ahhh’ from her mouth.

Diana didn’t like her reaction and stood up. She’s much shorter than Anne but sometimes you’ll feel small in her presence. "So you haven't look at any dresses yet? Anne!" She scolded. 

Of course she haven’t, Prom have had stray off her mind. 

It’s not like it’s the first dance they have had. 

There’s always like two dances a year. "It's just a dance. Maybe I can borrow some old dresses Marilla have had."

"What?!"

"Heeyy, vintage is so in right now."

"NO! And this is not _just_ a dance. I know we had tons of dances before, but this is the _last_ one we will have for highschool!" Diana huff, stressing the part that it's their last dance. "And also, I'm planning Gilbert's wardrobe. You have to match with him!" 

Anne was suddenly confused at the mentioned of Gilbert, "What does he have anything to do with prom?"

"Anne..." Diana close her eyes, took a breath, seems to be holding herself from snapping, then place both her hand on Anne's shoulder. "Have you forgotten that Gilbert's your _boyfriend_? he has to be at the prom. I. don't. want. any. pest. ruining. our. last. prom." Anne shiver, from Diana's murderous tone. 

And by pest, she surely mean Charlie.

Charlie haven't really bothered them after that talk he had with Gilbert. Anne would caught him steal one or two glances, but he would look away fast once he realize he was caught.

Gilbert's _talk_ must have really scared off Charlie, but like Diana said, this is their last prom before graduating and if Gilbert's absent that day, Charlie may have the guts to ask her to dance with — which she not sure if she would like.

"Does Gilbert know this?" She ask, not making anymore protest at Diana.

"Of course! Like I said, I've been planning his wardrobe."

Anne sighs for the nth time, Diana really has a way to get them agree with whatever _brilliant_ idea she has. 

"Fine."

She cheers in victory then said, "Perfect! we're going to the mall later before all the nice dresses is gone!"

"Wha - what? no, we have to —"

"Don't worry about the yearbook, I had Fred back us up."

"But... but, he doesn't even go to our school —" She was looking at Diana in a very confused way.

"No more buts!" 

And Anne was not able to do anything, but groan.

* * *

* * *

"So you already told dad about this?" Gilbert asked for like the nth time, sighing to himself with a tired look on his face.

"Uuuuggg if you don't want to come with us just say so okay!"

Another sigh left him again, looking at the rear view mirror to see Diana rolling her eyes in irritation.

"It's not that I don't want to come, I just — I have this report that I need to finish tonight so I have to go back to my Uni after an hour."

"You know, there's something you're not telling me. I'll find it out sooner or later." Her voice sounded more a threat than just her Gilbert know what she's capable.

Anne was just sitting quiet besides Diana for the past 10 minutes they were driving, looking back and fort at the two sibling bantering.

After school Gilbert arrive in time like usual, but he immediately said that he can't accompany the girls in their dress hunting — that he'll just drop them off and then go back to his Uni, which kind of not like him because he always does say yes to all of Diana's request. 

Anne was also confused on why Diana's pushing Gilbert to come with them when he won't be doing anything there anyway.

The rest of their drive was just a series of Gilbert shaking his head, sighing, and Diana's rolling her eyes and making faces.

"I think there are more dresses there." Diana pointed to Anne who's really not in the mood for dress hunting... and who's obviously distracted by the young man not standing 15 feet away from them talking to his phone the entire time they have arrive their. "You two sucks." Diana spouted, making Anne snap a look at her.

"You know, he doesn't have to be here. We are looking for prom dress, shopping — a guys doesn't need to be here."

"Wow... I can't believe I'll be hearing that from to you Anne. Such norm sexism." Diana teases.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." She look at her in disbelief, and knowing that she have hit a nerve she changes the mood. 

"Okay, look. Yes, he doesn't really have to be here, but — I..." She paused for a second thinking a the right word to say "we... we will only know that we found the right dress for you if he's here."

"That doesn't even make any sense." 

Anne's face is almost distorting from confusion, but Diana just gave her a big grin and drag her to another aisle of dresses. "It will... now come on!"

"Diana!" Anne shouted, looking at herself in the mirror.

”What? What —“ Diana paused looking stunned, captured, and amazed at her best friend. 

It was like their 15th times trying on dresses. Different colors, different lengths, different cuts, different styles, different everything... Anne likes almost everything, but Diana don’t.

Also, Diana have been asking Gilbert what he thinks on the dresses Anne have tried and he would just nod his head and agree to whatever Anne is saying. This have annoyed Diana to a great extent, so she stomp on Gilbert’s feet, making the guy almost fall on the ground from pain.

They have been at the mall for almost two hours now and they still haven’t found the perfect dresses they were looking for. 

Diana’s on the verge of giving up when she found this light mint color chiffon dress. She emmediately thought that I’ll compliment Anne’s hair and pale skin, the dress also looks dreamy, like it got out straight of a fairy tale book. It got some embroidery's of flowers around the waist and other places of the dress and it got that off shoulder detail that she just love. 

So she immediately took the dress and drag Anne to the fitting room to try it. Diana also grab another dress that she think would look good on her — it was her usual color, light blue chiffon dress that shows layers on the skirt side and have a really nice ribbon on it’s waist. 

“Ohhh my god Annne!” Diana shouted in excitement.

”Ohh please don’t tell me that it doesn’t look good on me, and that I have to try another one, cause I really think that this is nice, though its a bit tight on my waist —“ before she can utter another word, Diana drag her out of the fitting room, excited to show Gilbert how Anne look.

It’s a good coincident that Gilbert was facing back when they got out, still holding his phone on his ears when Diana called for him.

Gilbert didn’t got a good look on them first, as he was talking to someone on the phone, but when he got a good look at them — at Anne, his ability to talk vanish, or at least just for a few seconds till Diana excitedly ask him what does he think. 

“I ah... I—“ he couldn’t really find the words to describe it. Anne have been beautiful ever since but this —

“It’s nice it’s it?” Diana asked again, looking at her brother like she’s waiting for him to say something nice but also liking the fact that he’s somewhat speechless. 

_Nice_? That doesn’t seem the word to cut it, Gilbert thought. And as he was debating with himself to describe how dreamy Anne is, Anne stood quiet — blushing all over, fretting in her head how Gilbert is looking at him right now.

“Aren’t you goung to say anything? Gil?” Diana tried again, sounding like she’s teasing. 

“I think... I ahh...” he paused looking only at Anne. “Anne you’re really beau —“ both girls were anticipating his answer but he was cut when someone call him. 

All three of them look at the person who called, as she ran towards Gilbert. 

“Winnie? What are you —“

”Well you said, you can’t go back to uni to finish the report so... since I’m not really doing anything, I came to you to help you with it.” She was smiling so widely to Gilbert, not even noticing the two girls looking at her — one looking so pissed and annoyed and the other was just... surprise. 

“Winnie you shouldn’t have —“ 

“ohhh I didn’t notice you’re with someone.” She suddenly said, finally noticing the two girls “I really thought you were just making excuses.” She whispered to Gilbert’s ears.

Diana gasp at how close the two were standing and almost pull Gilbert away from her. 

“You must be Diana, his sister. I can see the resemblance” Winnie said, still smiling, that’s making Diana more pissed. 

“What are you talking about? Gilbert’s adopted, for your information.” Diana sat, forgetting her resistance. “No offence Gil” she added, not really wanting to hurt her brother.

”None taken.” He answered, sighing at how this meeting is turning to be awkward. 

Winnie’s expression changes, like she’s sorry for saying something she shouldn’t have said and before anything get worst Gilbert took the initiative to change topic. 

“Diana... Anne, you both really look beautiful in those dresses, I really do think that you both should buy it.” He said looking a bit sorry at Anne for not really giving a justice on how to describe how beautiful Anne look. “We’ll wait for you two to change and I’ll treat you all to dinner so that I can introduced Winnie much better.” He added, pointing to Winnie to follow him somewhere.

Diana look at her brother unbelievable, and as she was to rant at something, Anne when on her way to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to insert Winnie here, YEY 😂😂😂 do you think it’ll be exciting?
> 
> I wanted to attached pictures of the dresses I thought would be nice for them to wear on their prom, but I’m having a hard time doing it... so i’ll leave it to you’lls imagination first till I figure it out 😂😂😂
> 
> ***UPDATE***  
> I found the dresses (again) that I thought would look good with Anne and Diana! SEE THE LINK!!!
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/iVag35oTPBQ2y3A19 (this is for Anne)  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/ZZqBXBn5v8kDMi8n6 (and this is Diana's)


	12. "Another Intervention"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, you wouldn't see any Anne jealousy here YET, but.... read on and you'll see a surprise!

Their dinner was a series of awkward events.

Diana keeps glaring and dissing Winnie — whilst Anne kept silent, holding her head down. Gilbert would just look at Winnie in apologetic way.

Anne went home without uttering a word to Gilbert — she may stole a glance or two, but didn't talk to him. She was the first one to get home and wondered if Winnie came home with them or if she was the last one Gilbert took home.

She sat silent on her bed, looking at the pretty dress they bought for the prom. "He said I look beautiful." She said like she trying to convince herself about it, then dropping on her bed sighing deeply, fighting the damn thoughts in her mind.

"She stayed at home till late, like super late!" Diana said, screaming like a lunatic, making Anne really uncomfortable.

Diana was telling her how Winnie went home with them that made her Dad and Mom so excited. _It's the first time he brought home a girl_ , they said.

Gilbert told their parents that she was just there to help him finish his reports, but the smug smiles and look their parents gave tells that they don't believe it, but they like the look of this girl and they approved of their relationship.

Well, this is certainly the first time he bought home a girl and certainly the first time they heard him say someone is helping him for schoolwork, so it really is too suspicious to be true. 

Diana went on the whole day about what happened, as Anne kept her silent.

"I don't think I can go home with you today." Anne said, as they walk the hallway to their locker.

"What? Why?" Diana almost snap her neck turning fast to her best friend, she was looking at looking at her confuse and concern.

"Just... I have stuff to finish — I mean, I'll need to collect reference for the yearbook lay-out. Remember, Mr. Phillips said that he needs a different layout for the prom photos section?" Anne said, giving her best to sound as truthful as possible, yet, she was somehow stuttering.

Diana kept looking at her in confuse way and starting to look suspicious but she didn't make any protest. "Okay then... I'll help you, I'll just text Gil —"

"No! no..." She paused, surprised by her tone too. "I mean... I want you to — to do your own research at home, then after that we can brainstorm here at school tomorrow."

"Okay..." She said, but looking so not convince. Anne was about to sigh in relief when Diana asked, "This is not about Winnie is it?"

"What?" Anne sounded so comical that anyone would know she's lying, she even tried to laugh it out. "of course not! why would this... I mean —" She laugh again, slapping her hand on their locker, then she realize how stupid she's acting so she fake cough and compose herself. "Your imagination is running wild Diana. I just... I have an errand to do for Marilla and it might take a while, after that, I'll go to a bookstore to buy books and to research about the layouts." 

This time, Anne was able to sound real and she thank all the gods when Diana phone suddenly ring when she was about to say something to Anne. Anne took the chance to get away from Diana, "I'll get going, bye! love you! see you tom!" She said fast and walk away as fast as she can, not ignoring Diana's call on her.

* * *

* * *

She felt a bit bad on what she did to Diana.

Just a bit because she was not entirely lying to her, she did have an errand Marilla asked her to do, but the reason why she wants to go to the bookstore is to keep her head away from thoughts of Gilbert and Winnie, and having Diana with her will not help.

This bookstore that she went to is her favorite one, because it's not just bookstore, it actually have a cafe where you can relax, drink coffee, and read use books — you can also trade books there.

It was kind of her safe-haven. 

Reading books fills her head, and it will definitely take her thoughts off Gilbert. She couldn't believed that as soon as she admit to herself what she felt for Gilbert, this would happened — Thank god she hasn't said anything to him yet or she might have just embarrass herself.

 _And I really thought he feels the same..._ She shakes her head off, shooing the thoughts and reminding herself why she's in the bookstore.

After looking at some new books and paying for it, she went straight to the cafe side and tried to find an interesting old book she plan read to be distracted and get lost for the whole day till Marilla bombard with text and call to go home.

She finally found a book she's interested on, _Little Women._ She have already read it a couple of times but, it's a nice story, who wouldn't want to read it again and again.

It was on the top shelf, that she find it hard to take out. She tried to find something to stand on, but found nothing — She sighed to herself and decided to just find another book, when someone on her back reach for the book.

"Oh I was — " She started but was a bit startled when she saw Gilbert — _nope, not Gilbert,_ She told herself. 

The guy has the same raven curly hair (This guys have it much longer though), have the same kind of green hazel eyes, and he has this very gentleman feeling — but no... he's not Gilbert.

"Here." he said, handing Anne the book and making her go back to reality. 

Before she can even say thanks, the guys has went on his way.

Anne has long forgotten about the guy earlier and how damning his similarity with Gilbert. She was so focused on the book she was reading that she didn't notice the guy coughing to get her attention.

The guy tried again and cough much louder till she finally noticed him.

"Hi." He said, smiling nicely at her and waving his hand.

"Hi." Anne repeated, confused to why this guy approach her. And ohhh, this is the said guy who help him get the book earlier.

"Sorry for interrupting your intense reading, I just... I could not let myself not asked what book you are reading that made you read like... that" he said, the look on his face made it visible that he’s hoping he didn’t sound a weirdo. 

“Are you really interested with the book or are you just trying to hit on me?” Anne was surprised with herself, she didn’t know where the confidence came, but she just go with it and smirk at the guy.

He laugh a little and bow his head in embarrassment. “I promise you that I’m not hitting on you... but I might as well after having a good look on you beautiful face.” 

Anne couldn’t help but laugh out loud, this silly talk is lifting her mood. “You really don’t know this book? Little Women?” He was looking confused at so she continued, “It’s a really old story... more than a hundred years — and it’s famous, they just recently remake a movie about it.”

”is that so...”

”A person who doesn’t have knowledge about books... what are you even doing here?” Anne said it not in an offending way, she was just kind of teasing him, looking _ohh so clueless_. 

“Can I?” He gesture to the sit, as Anne nod her head to allow him to join her. "As you already have figured out, I'm not a book person, or even a person who'll watched movies adapted from books — Not until recently, anyway... I'm still learning." He said, looking down, smiling — like he's remembering something.

Anne didn't asked about it because she knows it was not her place so instead she said, "I could recommend tons of books for you. Do you have a prefer genre?"

"Whatever you think is good, I'll take it. I don't think I should be picky when someone is doing a favor for me." He said, smiling with his teeth, making Anne feel some kind of awe inside.

"Roy" he introduced himself, holding his hand out, smiling brightly again, looking like the sun shined only for him this morning.

 _I_ _t's blinding,_ Anne thought, but was fast to go back to reality "Roy...?" She repeated in question.

He softly pulls back his hand that Anne forgot to shake but his smile didn't falter. "Why? is there something wrong with my name?"

"Ohh! no! Nothing! Just... you don't strike me with a simple and plain name as 'Roy'." She said then immediately regretting it for sounding like she's insulting him.

"Well 'Roy' is my nickname, you sure you want to know my real name?" He asked, not showing any signed of being offended and just waiting for her to say 'yes' or nod to finally tell her what his name really is. He gave a soft chuckle when she nodded with anticipation. "It's Royal Gardner. My mom's a fan of the royal family, maybe if I was a girl she may have named me as Diana but, I turned up to be a boy so... Royal it is." 

"It will a great coincidence if you were named Diana. My favorite kindred spirit and one and only bosom friend is named Diana." Anne admitted, smiling at him.

"Bosom?" He repeated, looking amaze and awe at the red hair in front of him.

"Ohh, I mean best friend — It's a term I use when I was a kid, I was not able to get it out of my system anymore." She admitted, shyly smiling at him.

"You're truly something..." He paused looking at her with a look of waiting for her to say her name.

"It's Anne, just a plan, old, Anne." She was chuckling. 

"Ann... with or without an 'e'?" His eyes and browns were moving at the same time, looking at her with all interest.

Anne was again awed at his question. She couldn't believe that he would ask that, "With an 'e'." she answered with a smile.

"Then it's not plain." he offered his hand again for her to shake, and as Anne took it, she couldn't help but feel the lightness and relaxing feeling between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timothee Chalamet is my reference for Roy (I LOVE THIS GUY! HE'S SUCH A GOOD ACTOR!!!)


	13. "Faults and Mistake"

_"Have you heard of 'Daisy's and Coffees'?" He asked, looking up the young red head._

_"No. What is that?" She asked, holding her book down to let him know that she's paying attention._

_She was sitting on top of the short monkey-bar, reading, when he approach her._ _"It's a bookstore, and a coffee shop. My parents use to bring me there, it's a really nice place. Comfortable and relaxing..." She couldn't help but smile at the expression he's giving her, like he's sharing something precious to her. "You should check it out since you're such a bookworm."_

_"Are you mocking me?" the annoyance in her voice can be heard that almost startle him._

_"No, I like bookworms — Intelligence is much better than beauty." He explained._

_"So you're saying I'm ugly?" Her brows were almost crossing, looking really annoyed and about to start a fight._

_He didn't know what to say or what to do now, "Wha — What? I didn't —" He really didn't mean to mock her, he just — then she started laughing, and he feels like someone has splash an ice cold water on his head._

_"I was just kidding! You should have seen your face!" She was pointing at him, laughing at him for being so gullible. He look at her unbelievably, as she continues to laugh and points at him, he grabs her hand and pulls her down to scare her. He catches her before she even drop down to the ground holding her close and carefully._

_They were so closed and he was staring at her in an intense way that her breathing hitched._

_"Not laughing anymore?" He whispered, that send chills in her spine._

Anne annoyingly groans as she get up, _what the hell is with that dream!_ She told herself, throwing her pillows all around then getting up to pick it again.

Marilla will not appreciate her room being messy.

* * *

* * *

Yesterday turned out to be a nice day for Anne.

Anne is happy whenever she talks about books, and meeting a certain, Royal Gardner made it possible.

They both stayed at the coffee shop just talking about books till late _—_ or till Marilla bombard Anne with text messages and missed calls.

She promised to see him again at the coffee shop the next day to give him the second list of her recommended books. _Yes_ , second list... Anne were able to create a list of 15 books he must read and even though she knew that he can't finish one book in just one night, she still went on and created another 'must read' list for him. It gave her time to take her head off somewhere.

"What's that?" Diana asked, peering on the list she's finishing.

"Just a list." 

"Of your favorite books? why?"

"Just ..." She tears her eyes off the list and sighs looking at Diana, thinking of what to tell her. _Should I tell her about Roy?_ She asked herself, but something inside her told her not to. "Nothing, I just thought of organizing my book collections."

Diana believed her and didn't ask more, but then said, "Josie's planning a party this weekend."

"And?" She asked, as she returned her attention back to her list.

"We're coming of course."

"Should we? really?" 

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong with you?" Diana asked worriedly. She was damping her hand on Anne's forehead and feeling her temperature.

"What? No, nothing’s wrong with me." Anne softly removed her hands away.

"You like putting your head on books, but you also like parties..." She look at her suspiciously, that made Anne sighs deeply.

"I know, just _—_ maybe this is just stress... yearbook, prom, graduation... I haven't even got my letter yet from my first choice of Uni."

Diana suddenly hugs her and pats her head, comforting her best friend. "More reason to party. Don't worry, I'm sure you got in." She said as Anne hugs her back.

Both girls were a bit startled when the last bell rang, signing the end of the day for school.

"I won't be going home with you again." Anne announce, that made Diana snap her neck back to her.

"What? Why?"

"I have something to do so..." Anne then pretended that someone called her phone then started to run away from Diana "I'll see you tomorrow! Love you! bye!" 

"Anne!" Diana called, but she was already swallowed by the crowd of students going home.

Anne did the same thing the next day. 

Running away from Diana, and not giving her the chance to protest and keep her in arms length to stop her and asked where she is going.

Diana's getting annoyed each day, but she respected her enough not to follow her.

Gilbert is also noticing the pattern. 

The first day she didn't ride home with them, he just ignored the tugging feeling he feels inside because there are some days that she doesn't ride home with them (except this was the next day she saw him with another girl). The next day, he considered it just a coincidence... just _—_ just maybe... she does have something to do that does not involve Diana (which is very suspicious because she almost never keep anything from her best friend and... Diana's been pissed off whenever they go home, sending him deathly glares.)

This is the third day that Gilbert saw Diana walking towards him without the red head tailing behind.

You can already feel the death aura around Diana even when she's still few feet away from him.

She ignored Gilbert, walk passed him and went to the back seat then slam the door.

"Okaaaay..." He said, knowing that this is not going to be good. He got inside the car and look back to Diana who's looking like she's about to kill someone. "Anne's not riding with us?" 

She glares at him and angrily and said, "This is all your fault!" then she kick hard on Gilbert's seat.

"Wha —" he wanted to complain but he knows it's best not, so he just started the car and drive away.

* * *

* * *

"You told me you're going to treat me with great coffee after helping you complete the report." Winnie announce, tapping her pen on Gilbert's book.

"Ha?" startled, he looks at her with question in his face and tried to pay attention to her.

"You're really out of it today aren't you? you've been looking on the same page for almost 30 mins now." She smiled coyly.

"Sorry... I guess I'm just worried if the decision I made is right." He reasoned, even though it's actually the least thing that he is thinking of for the last couple of days.

Anne's face and reaction when she first saw Winnie keeps popping on his head. He couldn't help but think that maybe _—_ just maybe... he finally have the chance, but of course, he immediately blew it, and now she's avoiding him. Her, not riding home with them is now a pattern since it happened thrice. 

He's been keeping himself busy too, going back to his Uni after driving Diana home. He doesn't know how to fix what's left with him and Anne _—_ if there is even something to fix.

"It's your future, it should not be wrong." Winnie said, bringing him back to reality.

"I guess _—_ " 

"How about... you treat me with the coffee you promised me and I'll try to entertain you, keep you company to stray you off your not so wanted thoughts.” 

She's trying to comfort him, he told himself. So he gave her his best smile and help her with her stuff.

"This is really nice. Where did you find this?" Winnie asked as she look around the bookstore that has the extension of a coffee shop.

"My parents used to bring me here when I was young." He said, smiling, reminiscing some old memories.

Come to think of it, it has been long since he last came there.

"So this place have been open for decades now? Wow." 

"4 decades I think." 

"Wow." Winnie was really amaze, she stray off not far and to look around more as Gilbert done the same. 

As Gilbert turn to the corner, going near the extention, to the coffee shop, he heard a very familiar laugh that made him snap his gaze. 

It surprised him to a great extend when he confirmed that the person who’s laughing was Anne. 

And she’s not alone.

She’s with this curly black hair guy that looks some kind of an italian artist that’s —

_Is she on a date?_ He asked himself, feeling a burning thing inside him. 

She laughs again from something this guy said, then he took her hand to his and —

“Gilbert?” Anne asked in surprise.

He didn’t even realized that he run to them, taking back Anne’s hand from the guy. 

“What are you —“ She tried to asked again. Both Anne and Roy looking confused at the boy who’s standing in front of them not letting go of Anne’s hand. 

Gilbert felt like he just lost his tongue at the moment. He wanted to say something, anything, but nothing is coming out. All he knows is that he didn’t like it that other people is holding Anne’s hand. 

Then Winnie appeared on his back calling him in question.

Anne snap a look at Winnie and the confused look she had on, turns to a sad one. She pull hard her hands away and stand up, gathering her things as she tells Roy she needs to go. 

She practically run out of the cafe, and when Gilbert acted as if he’s going to follow her, Roy block him and pointed his look at Winnie, making Gilbert look at the very confused young lady who just stayed where she was standing. 

Roy took the chance to run and follow Anne, leaving the two in silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo dramaaaaa 😂😂😂


	14. "Take Me Seriously"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on the last chap, Gilbert describe Roy as like 'Italian Artist'. It's funny because when I was writing it, I have this thing on my head that Roy was wearing a black and white long sleeves striped shirt, then a beret hat, (that Anne owns, he just borrow and wore it to imitate something and make Anne laugh) that's why he made that description. Sorry for not being able to execute it in writing, I'm not really that good at writing if you've already notice, hahaha but I'm still glad people are kind of enjoying this. Love you guys xx

_Fucking, FUCK! Shit! Bastard! Asshole! Dammit!_

If anyone can hear what's in Anne's mind right now, will be shock. She have a sharp tongue most of the time, but, the girl doesn't use that much curse words to anyone.

"Anne! Anne _—_ " Roy called, catching up with the furious red head. 

"Not now Roy" She shouted, not looking back to the boy running after her.

"Hey, hey..." he tried again, wanting her to look at him, but when she didn't, he block her way and kept her from running away from him. "Sorry _—_ I know, you don't want to be with anyone right... that you want to be alone, but _—_ I just _—_ let me keep you company, okay? If you don't want me to say anything, I won't even utter a single word. Just let me... let me stay with you."

Anne pause to think about it. _Does she really wants to be alone? kind of yes, and kind of no? But it does kind of feels nice to have Roy around._ So she nodded her head yes to him and said, "Okay"

Anne pace slowly as Roy tail behind her, keeping his promised not to utter a word.

When they passed by a small playground, Anne decided to stay there and sit down for a while.

She sat on a swing and Roy follows. They sat there for few minutes till Anne broke the silence, "I don't understand it."

Roy was a bit startled that he was not able to respond quick, but when he realize that Anne is waiting for him to say something, he asked "Don't understand what?"

Anne made another silent minute then breathe in deeply before saying, "I hate _—_ I'm mostly good at controlling my feelings but when it comes to Gilbert... I can't. I thought he _—_ I really thought that he feels the same way about me but _—_ "

"Now you think he doesn't?" he asked suddenly. When Anne didn't answer Roy continued, "I think he does though... Gilbert, he's the guy earlier right?" he paused looking at the troubled red head and waiting for her to confirm. Anne just nodded her head to answer, "He was going to follow after you, I think he forgot that he's with someone when he saw us." he chuckled, that made Anne look at him in confusion.

Anne was really confuse, does that supposed to confirm that Gilbert has feelings for her? Caused if it does, this is a weird way to show it. "I don't get it." 

"Well, love is a series of misunderstandings and complications so..." 

"You're weird." She joke, feeling really glad that she let him stay with her — and even though she only met him a few days ago, and she doesn’t know why she told him about her personal troubles she doesn’t feel uncomfortable or felt any awkwardness at all.

"If it really doesn't work out between the two of you, I'll be glad to take over and date you." he said, looking at Anne then giving her his best smile.

Anne can feel the blush on her face, thought she didn't took it seriously. She just look away from the boy and move with the swing.

Few silent minutes later, Roy stood up and offer his hand to Anne. "It's pretty late, let me walk you home."

She took his hands, but didn't expect that he'll pull her close, that she almost lost balance, she had to grab on his shirt to steady her footing. 

He was looking intensely at her, like he was trying to memories her face, he pulls her more closer, holding on her waist that startled Anne, and making her trip as she holds tighter on his shirt. 

Anne can feel her breathing stops short, _this is too close to think straight_ , she thought.

After a minute of them staying that close, Roy finally let her go and help her steady. Anne thought she'll die from suffocation for not being able to breathe when he was holding her.

He then smiled brightly at her then said, "You should take me seriously next time." 

"I _—_ " 

"Don't” he stops her, placing his finger on her lips just for a second “let me just walk you home." His smile change to a nervous one but he kept his composure. 

Anne look at him with wonders for few seconds, she didn't analyze it deeply anymore and just sighs, then starts leading the way.

* * *

* * *

“And I really thought that you’re interested with me” Winnie finally said when Gilbert walk close to her. She was smiling in a bit of disappointment but not much sadness. 

“Winnie —“ he started. 

“I still like the have my coffee though.” She cut him off, giving him a short smile “— but maybe I’ll have it for to go.” 

Gilbert don’t want to make anything worst that it’s already is, so he nodded his head and said okay.

It’s not like he’s not interested with Winnie, or that he doesn’t like her. Winnie is a very likable and amazing person, and anyone who doesn’t see that is an idiot. 

He met Winnie at the excursion he attended.

She was kind of weird — in a good way, and Gilbert took a bit of interest. Not that it was as great as what he feel for Anne but he wanted to be friends with her. 

He may or may not send the wrong signal — she was really fun to be with, and when you talk to her you may even forget the time. Especially since she talks a lot about how medicine is now... Gilbert he — he transferred his major without his family knowing. 

He doesn’t really know how to tell them yet, but he will tell them... eventually. He’s just trying to find the right moment. 

Winifred help him with his transfer as it was her major and she really has a lot of connection that made the transfer really smooth, easy, and quiet. 

He still have some pending plans for his transfer. 

* * *

* * *

Weekend was supposed to be a day to relax, but Anne couldn't.

She's still pondering with thoughts of Gilbert and now, Roy.

She likes Roy, yes. He's a really good company and he's all she ever wish to have a romantic relationship with; he's sweet, a gentleman, he's intelligent, have a good humor, like's book (even though he just started with it) and his good face is a very nice bonus. 

All of this can point to Gilbert to... but, it's all very confusing when she's with him.

Anne groans on her pillows and then look for her phone to text Diana.

Today is Josie party and Diana said that she'll pick her up, which actually mean that Gilbert will be driving for them.

“Hey Diana.” She started, as she waits for her best friends reply.

“Yes?”

”Can I invite someone at the party?”

”Someone?"

"Just a friend I met a week ago. He's on vacation on town and I think It'll be nice to invite him."

"He? WHO IS THIS AND WHY DID YOU ONLY MENTION THIS NOW?"

"Cause it's not a big deal, and you'll be meeting him later so CHILL."

"Okay, then... YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING."

"Fine, fine. Just — please be nice to him."

"FINE."

"And you don't need to pick me up later. I'll have to meet with him first." she ended the conversation there, and before Diana could call her, she turned her phone off.


	15. "The Party"

"So who's party is this again?" Roy asked, as he walks beside the red head beauty who he keeps glancing over the moment she called him where he was waiting for her.

Roy was surprise that Anne still wants to hang-out after his not so nice of a confession.

They certainly haven't know each other for long, but he really wants to know more about the fiery red head goddess.

She's intelligent, brave, kind, and definitely beautiful _—_ anyone who doesn't see that are just blind. He even thinks blind people will be able to see through her very kind heart.

Anne keeps telling herself that the reason she invited Roy with her, is because of how he is such a good company _—_ and that's what she needed the most right now.

Someone who can make her calm.

Someone who can put a smile on her face.

Someone who can distract her when her heads all jumbled up because of a certain _—_ She shakes her head to shoos the thoughts off.

She knows that it's not fair of her to use someone as a distraction but... she just _—_ she don't know.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked, noticing her troubled face.

"Yeah _—_ yeah! I'm good." she gave him her best smiles, "Anyway, it's Josie's party that we are going.. the frienemy I told you about." she joke, getting a small chuckle from him.

* * *

* * *

"We're not picking Anne?" Gilbert asked, looking confused at his sister at the rear-view mirror when she told her to drive straight to Josie's.

"She said that she's meeting with a friend so, nope." she answered, popping the 'p'. 

_Friend? who's friend?_ Gilbert wanted to asked, but he doesn't want Diana to raise a question for him. "Then why didn't we just picked her up with her friend?"

"Gilbert, my dearest brother..." Diana said with a grim smile, looking straight at Gilbert, holding one of his shoulder."If you want to see Anne badly, you can just say so."

"I don't _—_ " He tried to protest but Diana smack his shoulder and groans annoyingly. 

"Ohh please! Can the two of you stop doing this to yourself? Everyone can see that you two have feelings for each other, stop pushing and pulling ropes that is not even there!"

Gilbert was bewildered on what Diana just said, he almost stop the car to turn to Diana and asked her what's her problem and why she's being bitchy on him. "What does that even mean?" he asked her, like he didn't understand a thing Diana just said.

Diana groans loudly, too annoyed at her brother right now. "I don't know brother! Why don't you ask her! I'm so sick of you both being idiots!" She finished, almost slamming her back at her seat. 

* * *

* * *

Anne and Roy got to Josie's just a few minutes after her party started, but her house is already full of party hungry teenager.

Diana told her the other day that Josie invited everyone _—_ as in everyone _—_ and now her house is full packed. Anne don't even want to imagine what will be the end of Josie's house after the party.

The music inside was blasting, and for sure, the neighbors are now waiting to call the police any minute now.

Everyone was already there as per Jane's text to her, even Cole is there.

The two got inside just squeezing in to the body's of teenager's trying to get drunk, _or pretending to get drunk._

Anne laughs when she got stuck in between two persons back who doesn't even realize she's there, and when they moved, she fell on the ground. Roy run to her to help, but end up getting push by someone that he also end up on the sticky ground.

Their eyes locked as they laugh at each other on how stupid they look. 

Finally, Roy was able to stand and after he dust his pants, he offered his hand to Anne.

 _Ahh there it is again,_ Anne thought, as the moment their fingers touch she felt just a bit of electricity. When she got back up and had her footing, she was about to let go of his hands but Roy held it close and tight.

"Can't lose you on this overly crowded place." He said, mindlessly caressing his thumb on the top of her hand.

Anne didn't protest, she just let him lead the way. 

She was staring at their intertwined hand like she's trying to find something.

The blasting music seem to have disappear, but it's not the same _—_ _What's not the same Anne?_

She moved her fingers a bit, maybe to get a reaction _—_ but she's not entirely sure.

 _What are you trying to find Anne?_ She asked herself as she bit her lip and close her eyes. Something _—_ somewhere in her mind is telling her things that she should know.

"Anne!" Ruby called, running towards her with an excited smile on her face. Moody was tailing behind her.

"Ruby!" Anne called, and like magic ending, the blasting music was back.

When Ruby and Moody got close, the look on Ruby's face looked confused, then Anne realized where her were pointing. She immediately let go of Roy's hand, that gain her a question look from him.

"Ahh, everyone's at the greenhouse including Gilbert" She paused like she said something wrong. "Josie made sure that it'll be a restricted area, so that we will have a place to get some air. We just took some drinks to bring to them, if you want some air you should go there." Ruby was saying her words really carefully, like someone will get angry if she said something wrong. Moody just shut his mouth, looking surprised at the two as his girlfriend drags him out.

"So Gilbert's there... Do you still want to go there?" Roy asked, looking at the red head who's biting her lips to ease her nerves.

"I know he'll be here. He's my best friend brother, and my group of friends are all his childhood friends." She confessed.

"Haaa... so this is more complicated that I thought." Roy was just nodding his head in understanding. He instantly recover and grab Anne's shoulders, "Let go, this place is too crowded, maybe it won't be bad to be there." he finished, softly dragging Anne out to the backyard like he knows the place and quickly finding the greenhouse.

_Maybe it won't be bad in there._

Of course it was bad!

The moment the two of them entered the greenhouse, it's like a wave of silence and noise come together.

Silence because, everyone just look at them together, then to Gilbert then back to them again _—_ and noise from her friends trying to hide how they are whispering at each other when it's so damn obvious.

Diana was the first one who broke the silence. "Finally!", she shouted as she strode toward the two baffled teen. "We've been waiting for you! How are you late?" She was acting like everything is just so normal, that made everyone _—_ including Anne confused. "Is he the friend you were talking about earlier?"

Anne was not able to process her question immediately that Diana had to nudge her. "Ha _—_ Ah! yeah! Yeah!" she answered in hurry, then turned to Roy to introduced him. "Diana this is Roy. Roy this is Diana, my best friend." 

Both teen exchanges greetings and gave nice smile at each other. "Have Anne ever told you that my name was supposed to be Diana, if I was born a girl? My mom's a very big fan of the royal family." Roy jokes gaining a nice laugh from Diana.

"Really? Well, no, cause this red hair right here is now keeping secrets from me." She teases, staring playfully at Anne. "But Anne did told me that you're here for vacation, is that right?" 

"Yes. My mother live here when she was really young and I wanted to see the what her childhood looks like so..." 

"Ohh, so where are you from?"

"London. Mom's family migrated there when she was about 7, I think." He confessed, making at least half of their friend get interested with Roy, mostly the girls actually.

Jane, Ruby, and Tillie stand close, as Josie asked, "London? You're good at hiding your accent."

Roy chuckled before answering, "My mom never really got the accent even thought she was there almost all her life, so I think, I got it from her."

"Was?" Anne asked, noticing his changing expression. 

"Amm... She died last year." He admitted, giving her a kind of sad smile.

This surprised Anne, she knows that taking about a family that have died is not very easy, she learned that in a hard way. "I ahh _—_ I didn't know. Sorry _—_ "

"It's okay." He said, giving her a reassuring smile as the rest of the girls stayed quiet, "Hey guys, stop frowning. Isn't this a party? What's with the sad faces." he joked, making the few of the giggle. Anne give him a tight smile, but did her best to be cheerful.

Few moments at the party, the whole group seems to have accepted Roy.

Gilbert... he stayed in his spot, giving a few nods at his friends and stayed silent.

Few of them wanted to asked why, but gathered that it was not the time.

Moody tried though, asking if the two has broke-up when it's only been a week since they had that vacation on his summerhouse.

He even mentioned how 'in-love' they look then.

Gilbert would just sigh, give a tight smile, and look at the red head without answering the question.

The guy kept himself busy with thinking of ways how to tell his family about his transfer.

He didn't know that the certain red head were stealing glances on him.

"Fuck! Someone called the police!" Paul announce, huffing from running back to the greenhouse, still holding the beers he was told to get on the kitchen.

"What?!" Josie jolts.

"We have to go!" Fred said, softly dragging Diana with him, forgetting that her brother was there.

"What? wait _—_ " Diana wanted to protest but Fred already was running, Gilbert didn't even have time to react.

"Hey! I can't leave my own house!" Josie protested when Mark also started to drag her to run.

Anne didn't actually know what to do, she was just looking at her panicking friends, when suddenly both of her hands were pulled at the same time at a different direction. On her left was Gilbert and on her right was Roy, both stop at Anne's cry of pain upon there pull, then they realized what they are doing.

All three are just staring at each other, no one was really moving _—_ till Moody shouted at them to hurry up.

Roy was about to pull Anne again, but Gilbert beat him to it and remove his hold on her.

Anne was not able to say anything anymore, she just felt a bit sorry for Roy cause she's the one who brought him there.

She can see the defeated look on his face but he hides with a small grin, until they run on the corner and she can't see him anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame teens right?  
> Josie planned a party, invited literally everyone, only to hide at her family enormous greenhouse with her group of friends HAHA
> 
> Sorry, I'm not updating as fast as before. LOTS OF WORK AT THE OFFICE, LIKE REALLY... I WANT TO DIE.


	16. "You Don't Know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at writing that I don't know how I can insert my imaginary back story of Roy from the last chapter.  
> So...  
> Roy's from London — Yes. He's in Canada to visit all the places her mom have been when she was young to get to know her more, cause he was not that close to his Mom before she died and he regretted it so much (He loves his mom, don't get me wrong, but a teenager is a teenager, right?).  
> Roy and Anne have a lot they talked about on those days they met at the Bookstore/coffee shop, but he never mentioned about her mom dying (that's why Anne's only surprise when he mentioned it).
> 
> Tell me guys what you want to know and I'll happily answer it. 
> 
> I had a bit of time today so I was able to update this short chapter (And I really, really want to post this chapter!). 
> 
> Kisses xx

He didn't know what came to him to steal Anne from that Roy guy, and drag her to run with him.

He didn't know where the strength and confidence came when he forcefully took Roy's hand away from Anne.

They have run for a couple of blocks now, the blasting music from Josie house we far gone, they didn't know where their friends are, or if they are still running.

Both of them run like if they stop something will end.

After a few blocks of running Anne finally allowed herself to think about her and Gilbert.

 _Ahh there it is,_ She unconsciously told herself.

The same feeling she felt the first time Gilbert held her hand like that.

That day were this stupid tug in her heart keeps on letting itself known.

It was tight like if he let it lose she's disappear from him. Close like he'll forget to breath if she even 3 feet away from him.

It warm... warmer than what she felt from Roy.

Calm, relaxing — She wanted to smile and cry at the same time.

She didn't even realize how she wanted this... how she wanted this so bad.

Anne lost her footing from all the thoughts in her head, stumbled on her feet and fall hard on the ground, scrapping her knees.

Gilbert immediately stop and check on her, seeing bruises on her knees, and what worried him most was the fact that Anne's crying and breathing hard.

"Hey — hey... are you hurt somewhere else?" He asked, looking all over her body to check for other injury. "Did you sprain your ankle? Anne, please tell me where it hurts?"

Anne didn't say anything, she looked straight to Gilbert's eyes. 

_Ahh, I love this eyes... I like that he's worried about me, I like that —_

She wiped her tears away, and stood up, ignoring Gilbert's help and walk away limping.

"Anne! where are you — " he tried to catch up on her but stop abruptly.

"Why do you care?!" Anne turn back to the bewilder boy.

"Anne — " He tried but the fiery red head didn't allow him to speak.

"For fuck sakes Gilbert! Just — just stop okay! I can't... I don't — " She stops and tried to walk away again, but got caught by Gilbert.

"Anne — Please... please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, holding her arms tightly, but careful not to hurt her. 

She look at the boy who couldn't look her in the eye anymore cause he knows he'll burst out crying too. He was pleading with all he being, and Anne couldn't take it, "You're what's wrong Gilbert. You — " She paused taking a breath and tried to think what she should say that wouldn't sound so messy, cause her head is. "Stop being too nice to me, stop saying things that makes my heart skip a beat and makes me blush. Stop smiling at me like you have deep feelings for me, stop looking at me with loving eyes — like I hang the stars for you." tears keep pouring from her eyes, she was stuttering, she couldn't keep her voice from shaking.. but she didn't stop, "Stop holding me like you'll never let go, stop treating me like I'm like — like I'm your everything, like I'm a source of your life... Stop — just stop."

She suddenly felt so weak, that she couldn't stand, so she slowly bend down to sit.

Gilbert didn't let go of her arm, he stood there quiet, gathering his thoughts.

 _How?_ He was confuse, so confused of what Anne just confessed to him.

He always thought that everything was just his imagination and that her confession to him that night at the summerhouse was just because of her being intoxicated.

Maybe he actually already know it. He just can't believe it.

He liked her for so long that when it comes to her feeling for him, he accepted the fact that she can never returned his feelings back.

 _But how can she when she didn't really know?_

He couldn't help his tears from falling anymore.

He's not sure if this is because of relief, or because he hurt her without even knowing it.

_Diana's right, I'm an idiot and an asshole, and I don't even know it._

"Anne — " He started, trying to get her up but when she wince in pain, he bend down and kneel level with her. 

He finally let go of her arms and took her face with both his hand, wiping her tears. 

"Anne — " he tried again, finally, she look him in the eye. "I'm so — " he stopped, thinking that it's not the right thing to say. "I don't think I can stop Anne... I'm not being too nice, I'm doing it for my own good — I wanted to be on your good side, always on your good side. And those things I tell you? There are times when I don't even realize I already said it — I can't help it Anne, that's how I think of you... that's how I truly feel." he paused trying to see something in her eyes, "And how can I not smile when you're around, when sometimes you're the only reason I get up — I can't and I won't be able to stop staring at you, cause even though you don't literally hung the stars for me, you amaze me in every thing you do... even the little things." He paused again, thinking of all the times they have been together. Those first memory he have of her... that time she slam hard her very thick and heavy book to his head caused he teased her about her hair — that may even the reason why he was so crazy about her.

Anne stayed quiet, it’s her time now to get baffled by his confession. She may have wanted to say something cause her mouth were closing and opening like a fish, but she couldn't utter a word. It made Gilbert smile, even with tears in his eyes. He move closer to her, caressing her cheeks, leaning his forehead on her. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he didn't, he lean back to look her in the eyes cause he needed to say this to her eye to eye so that she'll know it's true. "It may sound crazy but, if it wasn't for you... I may have already ended my life after my father died. The Barry’s are great, and they are my family... but back then I don't think like that. You are my source of life — you may even be my everything, and I —" Anne didn't let him finished. 

She crashed her lips to him hard, snaking her hand at the back of his head. 

Surprised at what she did, Gilbert lost his balance and fall on his butt, but keeping a close hold on Anne, careful not to get knock down on the ground. 

He didn't hold himself anymore and just kiss her back senselessly, panting, and moaning a little bit.

They kissed until they can't anymore, catching their breath, but kept hold on each other. They lean their foreheads to each other, as Gilbert dip his lips on her one more time, then lightly brush their noses together. "You don't know how much I wanted to do that to you for so long." He give her another quick peck then continue, "You don't know how I wanted our fake kisses to be true.", then another kiss, "You don't know what's your effect on me Anne Shirley-Cuthbert."

He finally lean back wanting to see her face, "You don't know how much I think of you every moment of everyday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense? I got sweat from that. HAHA
> 
> Let me know your thoughts guys!
> 
> Kisses!


	17. "Hello and Goodbye"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is 100% fluff  
> Let us enjoy them being together firsts! HAHAHAHA

Anne felt like she's floating.

She's happy but couldn't stop her tears from falling — guess this is what they call happy tears.

They haven't got up from where they are sitting... in the middle of the road if I may add.

Anne have long forgotten her blooded scrape knees and it seems like Gilbert have forgotten it too.

If anyone sees them, they might think that this two teenagers are high, cause they were in tears but they are laughing. 

They also couldn't help and peck at each others lips every few minutes, caress each others face, and kiss the tears that haven't stop.

Gilbert was leaning his forehead on Anne's, when his phone started ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Anne asked, leaning away to look at him.

Gilbert just shakes his head and stole another kiss from her, making her giggle. Anne was bother by the ringing phone though, so smack him softly convincing him to answer his phone.

"Where in hell are you!?" Diana screamed the moment Gilbert answered his phone.

Anne couldn't help but laugh at Gilbert's startled face, like someone has splash a really cold water on him. He looks around to see where they are and when he was about to answer, his ranging sister cuts him off, "Never mind, just get your butt here at Josie's, fast! I want to go home!" She ended but didn't hang-up her phone yet, so Gilbert was able to hear her said, "Fuck, Fred! Thanks for ruining my heels!".

"Diana?" Anne asked, even thought she already know. Gilbert just signs and nodded, looking so defeated.

Anne laughs a little then got up, dusting her ruined dress. Gilbert just looks at her, smiling to himself, adoring the red head.

"Come on" She said offering her hand to the amuse boy.

Gilbert's laughs and took her hand, then pulling her close in embrace when he got up, "You're such a gentle woman, and I love you for it." he said, and he couldn't help but kiss her again.

Anne may have already caught a fever, cause she feels so hot right now.

She sighs on his lips as he lean back a bit and touch their noses again. 

"We should go... before my sister tries to summon a demon to get me." He announce, but his hands are tightly, but carefully holding Anne's waist and his forehead leaning on her.

Anne nodded to him, and took the initiative to lean back and look him in the face. She smiles, then softly move his hands away her waist and intertwined their fingers together, then kissing the back of his hand after.

Gilbert sweetly laughs at her gesture and finally started walking back to Josie's house.

* * *

* * *

It like, Anne's body suddenly remembers that she trips, fell down, and had her knees bruise, because she suddenly limp and felt a great pain after walking a block.

Gilbert, noticing and remember that part of the night as well, suddenly got down in his knees and told Anne that he'll carry her on his back.

Of course Anne protested, saying that, even with a limping feet, she’s still capable of walking by herself — So Gilbert challenged her to walk alone, without holding on him. 

Few steps later, she stops from pain, look back to Gilbert, frowned, looked distress, and Gilbert couldn't help but tease her a little before offering again to carry her on his back. 

Being carried by Gilbert, with him humming a song, felt so relaxing that she almost fell asleep.

"What's that song" She asked in a whisper. 

"Hmm?" 

"What's that song you are humming? I like it."

"Ahh... Between the Bars — It was dad favorite song. He said that mom loved Elliott Smith so he loved him too." 

Gilbert doesn't talk about his father much, and with his mom... he almost doesn't talk about her, at all, so it surprised Anne when he mentioned her.

She wanted to asked more but she figured that it was not the time yet, so she just hold him closer.

"If you hold me much tighter than that, I'm afraid I might pass out." he said, chuckling. "You know, if you want to ask about my parents, you can. My memories with them... I want to share them with you."

Anne smiled with the thought and just nodded her head that's leaning on his shoulders.

"Fucking finally!" Diana announce seeing Gilbert, walking close. She then noticed that he was carrying Anne on his back, and looking like she's sleeping.

When they got much closer, she noticed Anne's knees, and run towards Gilbert, "What the hell happened?" She asked quietly.

"She trip, and scrape her knees." he explain, rounding to the car and asking Diana to help him open the backseat door.

"It looks bad, we should disinfect it!" She unintentionally shouted, that stirs Anne from her sleep.

Anne processed her surrounding for a minute, and when she realized that they're already there, and that Diana is seeing her being carried by her brother on his back, she suddenly felt embarrassed and almost jumps away down.

She almost lost her footing but Diana was able to hold on her. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Anne look at Diana then to Gilbert, then back to Diana and answered her, stuttering, "Yea.. Yeah! Yes! I'm okay." 

Diana's eyebrows were almost crossing in confusion from how she is reacting. "Are you sure? doesn't that hurt?" She asked again pointing on her knees, which Anne just look at her dumbly. 

"What hurt?" She stupidly asked, so Diana lightly touch her knee, now remembering it "Oww! Why do you have to do that?!" she complained.

"Well now, at least you're awake." She joked, looking smug. "I really wanted to go home now cause my heels were ruined by my good boyfriend but, we should disinfect that." She said, pointing on her bruises and softly dragging her best friend back to Josie's house. "And ohh... Roy's inside. I thought you run away with him." She paused looking back to her brother that's quietly pacing behind them. "Guess not — I think he's waiting for you." She finished, leaving Anne in kind of deep thoughts.

* * *

* * *

All of their friends was inside cleaning when they got in.

It was a great miracle that nothing was stolen on Josie's house when they all left it.

Josie were just mostly complaining how dirty her house become, and how she'll clean it before her parents arrive (even thought mostly, it just her friends who's working hard to clean — even Fred was there to clean-up.)

Diana ignored Fred, when he quietly called on her, and drag Anne to the kitchen.

Gilbert pats Fred's shoulders to give sympathy, as he helped on cleaning up. 

"Where's Roy?" Anne asked as she look around and wait for Diana to bring out the first aid kit.

"Outside cleaning... maybe? I'm not sure —" She paused when she found the kit and went quickly to Anne, "You should see what happened to to pool, Josie's furious." 

"Must have been fun to see it." they laugh, but Diana startled Anne with the disinfectant that she almost jump up on her sit.

"Stay still" Diana reprimand.

"How can I —" She was about to protest when Roy entered the kitchen. "Roy." She called, with relief in her voice.

"Anne" He created, giving her a soft smile.

"And Diana. Don't forget Diana." Diana tried to joke, but since no one laugh, she playfully rolled her eyes. "Well, since you're here, why don't you continue disinfecting the bruises of this clumsy girl and I'll go talk now to my great boyfriend who have been pouting for hours now cause I have been ignoring him." she finishes, shoving the first aid kit to Roy's hand and winking at him.

As Diana walk away, both teens look at her baffled.

It took few seconds before Roy broke the silence. He clears his throat and move closer to Anne, and started to mend her bruises. 

Anne was amazed at how gently he is doing it, how he softly damp the cotton around her bruises.

"You didn't tell me..." he suddenly said that kind of startle her. She just look at him in question because it sound like he was not finish, "Moody... his name I believe, gave me good long speech on how I should not get in the way of your relationship with Gilbert." he paused laughing at the memory. "You didn't tell me that you two are together." and just like that, his question click on her mind.

"We —" She started, but paused when Roy chuckled.

"You look like, you were caught on some kind of lie." He said, giving her another smile as he finishes disinfecting her bruises and putting the kit aside. "I'm not angry, or disappointed — well... kind of disappointed, but — I feel like I don't have the right to it too, so... And besides, you never really lied to me, you have always told me what you felt." He was smiling sadly that kind of made Anne sad too. She really loved being friends with Roy, and if this was a different world, she have have fallen for him.

"And I feel like I have to say sorry." she started, remembering her thoughts when he invited him at the party "I felt like I have used you as a distraction from all of this messy situation I'm in, I'm really am sorry for that." She made another paused, trying to find his eyes that was staring at the ground. "From this day on, I'll be really, very, truthful to you." She promised, as Roy gave a quick chuckle and finally look back to her.

 _Naah, I can never be mad at her, even for a little bit. This red head is just too pure_ , he thought. So he gave her his best smile. "I'm just curious... why didn't you tell me you two are together?"

"Cause we're not." Anne said simply, smiling at him. "Everyone thinks we are though, cause we made them think like that."

"How? I don't — why?" He was very confuse, but he was interested with how the story is going.

"I have this, kind of stalker situation at school. So Diana, made Gilbert play pretend as my boyfriend to scare the guy away — we were not very keen on the idea but no one says no to Diana, that's why we did it."

”and did it? Scare the guy away?”

Anne smiled, remebering those days, ”Gilbert was very convincing. So yes, it did.” 

"Ohhh..." was he was able to utter next. Thinking of Diana, he may have only, literally met her tonight but — he can see that part of Diana, behind that sweet, and innocent look of her. 

"Yeah." Anne was smiling at his reaction, figuring that he may have some vision of this part of Diana.

"But you two are together now, right?" Ahh this sudden questions again, Anne thought, as she almost fall down her sit... again.

Anne slowly nodded, not looking at him. Well, they didn't specifically said that they are boyfriend-girlfriend now but... they confessed to each and had those too many kisses to count, so they should be right? _Well, that's one thing I need to really clear to him about,_ Anne thought.

Roy look at her with wonder, that made Anne curious, but she didn't asked yet. 

"If I met you much earlier... do you think that I may have been that pretend boyfriend of yours?" he was looking at her with so warmth.

"I guess..." was all that she said.

He chuckled and move closer to her. "Well... I'm still so happy to meet you — and my offer still stand, if you two don't work out..." he didn't finished, but then offering his hand to shake. "By the way, I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"What? why? you just got here."

"Dad needs me." He said, looking at bit sad, putting his hand inside his pocket. "If you ever got yourself to London, you have to let me. I'll tour you for free." 

What Anne did next surprises Roy, that he almost lost his balance. She hugged him very tightly, that Roy almost couldn't breath.

He laughs and pats her back.

"I'll love that." She said.

"Well, I should get home — Early flight." He said, as he softly let go.

"You'll keep in touch right?" 

"You won't be able to keep me away." He gave her his very best smile.

This is what he wants her to remember on their goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think that my version of Diana is bad?  
> It's just that, I think that, in modern times — or the modern Diana will have a potty mouth just because she can. Also, I think that she'll make sure that no man will ever make her feel less of herself, not even her family. I think that modern Diana will be much more independent and strong (of course, these are all Anne's influence — though I think Diana will have more of a potty mouth than Anne HAHA)
> 
> And OHHH THE SONG! "Between The Bars by Elliott Smith" I love it — I first heard it to the movie called "Stuck in Love". It's a great movie, you guys should watch it!


	18. "The Morning of Bliss and Sunshine: Part 1"

Anne, Diana, and Gilbert, sneak out when Josie mentions about cleaning the pool.

The situation of the pool was so disgusting, that even Anne who's so used at cleaning, skipped helping.

No one knows how the pool end up like that, it looks like a hundred people vomited there — it's a wonder though, that it didn't smell like it looks.

Still, no one is really willing to clean up.

"So, when are you two plan to tell me, that you finally got your shits together and now fucking finally dating?" Diana suddenly asked, after Gilbert started the car (He almost step on the wrong pedal).

"Ho — we... wh — " Anne was blushing too much in embarrassment, she couldn't even form a coherent word. 

Gilbert, he was just staring at his sister (He's definitely blushing too). 

And Diana is enjoying all of this.

"How did you even — " Gilbert started but got cut off by Diana. 

"Ohh please, Roy wouldn't just leave like that if nothing happened between the two of you — Also, you guys are being so obvious! stealing looks at each other, smiling meaningfully, pretending to bump in to each other while cleaning. Cole thought it was weird, but it somehow made sense when you try to connect the dots."

Both of the teens in question have stayed quiet, they didn't really know how to answer the mischievous girl with them. 

Gilbert started the car again and just clears his throat, not willing to tell Diana anything. He wanted what happened to be just between him and Anne, but he knows that Diana can have Anne spill everything if she wanted too.

Good thing that Diana was not really in the mood to tease, so she just grimace at the two and have their quiet.

* * *

* * *

Gilbert have been in front of her house for almost an hour now.

The moment he woke up, the first thing in his mind was seeing Anne, hoping that what happened last night was not just a terrible but beautiful dream.

When he finally got there, he realized that it was too early for a visit. For sure, Marilla and Matthew are awake but — what kind of excuse would he say to see Anne this early in the morning?

After debating with himself for almost an hour, he got out of his car and started pacing on the Cuthbert's.

He was walking back and forth on porch stairs, still not sure of this dialog he practice on his head. He almost slip onto something that made me almost shout, good thing he was able to hold on to the railings.

 _Gilbert Blythe, you ridiculous, clumsy, wimp!_

He's counting his breathing to calm his nerves when the front door suddenly opens.

"Gilbert! what on heaven's are you doing here so early in the morning?" Marilla exclaim.

"Hi, Miss Cuthbert — good morning." he said, all the nerves he tried to hide came back all at once.

"Are you alright boy? you look kind of pale." 

He was so embarrass on how Marilla caught him that he might really gone pale. He tired to swallowed his nerves again, putting his hand on his pocket and shaking his head to answer.

Marilla was looking at him in worry and Gilbert couldn't help but feel a bit of shame cause there's nothing really wrong with him, he's just really nervous to ask for Anne this early in the morning, and he can't even utter the word.

It was a great coincidence when Anne descended down the stairs, yawning, scratching her head and her stomach inside her big cotton shirt. Because of that Marilla attention turns to the Red head.

"Goodness Anne! We have a guest." 

Anne took another yawn before she realize who was at the door. 

She suddenly froze, put both her hands down, the suddenly run back to her room, almost tripping on the stairs.

"This girl really." Marilla stress, holding her forehead. 

Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle a little from what happened. He thought he was the only one who'll be reacting like that, but he was so wrong — All those nerve that was so hard to remove was now all gone.

"I'm actually here for Anne, I'm sorry for coming so early." Gilbert confessed, giving a respectful smile on the older woman.

"Well, that girl will take time to fix herself. Come on in, I'm sure you haven't had breakfast yet, I made plenty."

He didn't hesitate to get in, he had been in their house for many times already — he even had few holidays with the Cuthbert's, though it felt a bit different now.

Just different, but definitely not bad.

* * *

* * *

_What is he doing here? Why is he here so early in the morning!_

Anne was pacing back and forth on her room, trying to figure out why Gilbert was there like it was some kind of a big mystery.

She abruptly stop when the events from last night come on to mind.

 _Is he going to?_ She's worried, definitely worried that Gilbert might take back what he had said last night — that maybe, it was just the spur of the moment that why he said those things.

 _Ahhh... no, no, no!_ She scolded herself, slapping her face for her to snap out of it.

 _Just, get dress, wash your face, brush your teeth, and hear him out. Okay Anne, you can go down there and talk to him._ She may or may not have said out loud, good thing she's alone in her room — or not.

"Are you alright kid?" Matthew ask, standing on her doorstep.

Anne almost jump from panic but when she saw that it was Matthew, she just shakes her head no, and run to her bathroom.

It took a good 30 minutes before Anne got down.

She finish fixing herself after 5 minutes but didn't have the heart yet to go out... not in her room, but in her bathroom. She's afraid that someone will see her again being so ridiculous.

Marilla went up to her and asked her whats taking her so long, and just replied that her stomach is aching a bit. Marilla asked her too if she want to just let Gilbert comeback later since she's not feeling well, when she suddenly run out of her bathroom and told her no.

He reaction put a grin on the older lady's mouth and told Anne that, she and Matthew will drive down to Green Gables and will be back in the evening. 

Anne just nod, afraid to say something ridiculous and watches as Marilla go back down.

As Anne heard Matthew's car drove down the street, she breathe in and gathered all her strength to step out of her room and get down the living room.

Gilbert was reading the paper and drinking coffee, sitting on the stool at the kitchen table, when he heard light steps on the living room. 

_Anne?_ He thought. 

The living room can be seen at kitchen and Gilbert chuckled when he saw how Anne was tip toeing looking around the living room, probably looking for him.

Anne must have heard him because she suddenly run to hide.

"What the are you doing?" He asked, laughing.

Anne slowly poke her head on the kitchen door to peek on Gilbert who's grinning widely at the red head. She pointedly look at him, annoyed at how he was grinning, and finally showed herself.

"What's with that's smile... It's annoying." she cross her arms as she walk closer to the young man.

Anne's facial expression fascinates Gilbert and made him chuckle, but since Anne was looking so serious, he tried his best to stop. "Nothing — nothing..." he paused looking lovingly at Anne that made her blush in a second. "I'm just happy to see my Girlfriend."

Anne was frozen for a second, and if she was blushing earlier, she's totally all red now. She uncross her arm and pretended to look ignorant, "Girlfriend?" she asked.

Her active must have been convincing cause Gilbert's smile turns to frown and said, "Sorry, I thought — I assumed we — "

"Girlfriend sounds good." She cut him off, smiling mischievously at the young man who return his smile. 

Anne sat on the stool opposite to him, and started to get some breakfast, trying hard not to be so conscious of Gilbert, _which she is really — really hard._

"So... what brings you here so early in the morning?" She asked, remembering that it's unusual for him to there too early in the morning, and tried to calm her nerves. 

"I just —" He paused, trying to find the right words, sentence to tell her. He swallowed a lump on his throat that he didn't know was there, he wanted to be really truthful to her with his feeling and he didn't know that this would really be hard, even when they already confessed what they really feel to each other. "Before, I have to find a reason to see you, and if I can't find any, it'll be weird. So, no matter how much I wanted too... I didn't. I was mostly in luck to find a reason to see you because Diana became my sister."

"Don't tell me you insisted to be Diana's driver because — "

"Yes — it's ridiculous, I know — and now I'm quite embarrass that you know." He laughs nervously, trying to hide his own blush.

Anne couldn't help but smiled at the boy. 

She never expected this.

Never in her life she would have expected this.

Gilbert... he was always the center of attention. Be it girls, or boys, everyone just wants to be his friend.

I mean, who wouldn't? He's intelligent, kind, and handsome — who wouldn't want to be a part of his life. 

Anne... she was just Anne. 

The orphan girl.

The freckled, skinny, noisy, bad tempered, red head, Anne.

But of course... that's not how Gilbert sees her, and he will do whatever it takes for her see what he sees in her.

Gilbert, slowly reaches on her hand, and when they touch, he intertwined them, like a puzzle, fitting together.

"I guess — after last night, I just thought that, I could finally see you without finding any real reason, but only because I just want to see you. So I came to see you." he finished.

Anne's feeling all kind of bliss. She wanted to giggle, but she's refraining herself to do so.

She squeeze a his hand a little and caress the back of his hand with her thumb. "I wanted to see you to.. but — " She paused looking Gilbert in the eye, as he looks at her in question. "I don't think it's a good idea to see me so early in the morning when Marilla and Matthew don't know about us yet. They're a bit old school, we can't shock them with... with this." She pointed at their intertwined hands.

"I know." Gilbert replied, and as if on queue, Matthew entered the kitchen seeing the two holding hands, and letting go fast like something burn them. 

The two were so engage with the company of each each other, that they didn’t noticed the car drove back because Matthew forgot this fertilizer he put on one of the kitchen counters (which he specifically place there so that he wouldn’t forget).

"Ohhh, I just..." The older man said, not knowing how to continue, so he just took what he needs to take and run out of the house.

The two froze, silent looking at the old man as he run out, and when they heard the car drove off the road... they were able to breathe again.

"Ohhh god" Anne said, as she almost slam her head on the kitchen table.

Gilbert got a bit worried, but he was actually looking at the bright side. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Anne groans and look back to the boy, rolling her eyes, "Yes I'm okay. I just have to explain everything now to Matthew." She was sounding so sarcastic, that Gilbert tried to make things right for her.

"If you want I can do that for you."

Anne was taken aback by what he just suggested that she stood up in rush. "NO! I don't want them to think that we are getting married!" 

It took a few second before it click to his mind. "Ohh..." was the only thing he was able to uttered

Gilbert was looking like defeated, or something, kind of explainable, and Anne felt like what she said might have sounded so wrong. "No... not that — I mean... Arrrrgg! never mind!" her frustration taken over her, and she just stomps on the ground, and tried to run away, but Gilbert caught her.

"Hey wait..." He was looking at her with eyes that tells her that he get it, whatever it is she was trying to say... he get it. She didn't know why she nodded, she just waited for him to say something. "You don't actually have class anymore right?" he finally asked.

"Well I still have to go to school, but yeah... why?" 

"Just skip it." 

"What?"

"Just skip it... I want to bring you somewhere." He confessed, sliding his hand to her.

"But..." She tried, but when he squeeze their hands together, and he said ' _please_ ' with daring and dazzling eyes, she was already defeated. So she nodded her head and said her yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm losing bookmarks.... Am I that really that bad at writing? Well, anyways... hope you guys enjoyed this chap.
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking :*
> 
> Kisses xx


	19. "The Morning of Bliss and Sunshine: Part 2"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. 
> 
> This corona virus thing is scaring the hell out of my whole country. I hope everyone is doing okay.

The drive was quiet.

It was not the first time they were on a car together alone, but it's definitely different.

Anne couldn't help but fiddle with her nails, if not her nails, on the hem of her shorts.

She doesn't know yet were they are going, or what he plans to show her, and he's certainly not willing to give information or a little bit of a clue. He's keen on keeping it a secret and making it a surprise.

They have been driving for about 10 minutes now, which felt like so long already, because she's really feeling anxious and so uncomfortable. 

She was sweating even when the air-conditioning was on high.

Anne reach to the air-condition control, the same time as Gilbert did, and when their hands touch, she pulls her hands fast.

"You're sweating." Gilbert said as he turn the air condition to max.

Anne look at him for a second and back down, as she laughs nervously. She wanted to say an excuse, but she knows that for this relationship to work out, she has to be truthful. "Yeah... I — I don't know why but, I'm really really nervous. It's like, this is the first time we've been alone in a car." She paused, letting another nervous laugh. "I don't know why, it really feels so different."

"Good different, or bad different?" He asked, stealing a glance at the red head with a small smile, and back to the road.

Anne comfortably slump her back on her seat, not realizing that the nerves that's bugging her earlier is gone. She's just engross to their conversations, "I didn't say that I hate it... but I don't particularly like it. As you can see, it makes me sweat." she paused, realizing how relax she is now that made her thought, _Ahh, so this is his effect on me. One second I'm so nervous and anxious, then calm and relax next_. "But... I would say that this — is definitely a good different, just my body and mind telling me that what I feel is real."

She turn to look at him, smiling at him, who's looking so dazzling right now. Especially when the light of the sun pass by him. She suddenly wondered how she get so lucky, then something hit her, _Why is he so calm?_ "What about you?" 

Gilbert turn to look at her, and notice the sudden change of her expression.

He move the car on the side of the road and stops.

He completely turn to her, held both her hands, kiss it, then he place one of her hand to his chest as he continue to hold the other one tightly, stealing pecks on it. 

"You — " Anne started but couldn't complete. 

His heart was beating so hard and fast, she might even think that he's having a heart attack — but he was not. He was looking at her so lovingly, smiling on her hands that he is still kissing.

"You're such a good actor" Anne commented, punching his chest playfully.

"Naaahh, that's years of practice." he said, chuckling as he intertwined one of their hands together and starts to drive again. "I told you... I love you since the first day I saw you." He stole a quick glance at her and feel butterflies in his stomach, and fell more in-love (if that is even possible) when her expression; how in love she is too. 

Anne move their intertwined hands closer and stole a peck on it, then back to the road, trying to hide all this blush.

* * *

* * *

Another 10 minutes pass, and finally, Gilbert stopped the car.

Anne was looking around trying to recognize the place, but she couldn't.

It was plainly bunch of small hills.

"What are we — " She tried to asked, but Gilbert was already out of the car.

He round to her seat and opened the door for her. 

Gilbert was smiling excitedly at her and Anne was just looking at him with question. "Come on." he coax her, not answering her question directly. 

"Is this the part where you're going to sacrifice me to have a nice weather?" Anne joked when they started to walk up the hill. 

Gilbert laugh and automatically grabs one of her hand to kiss it and said, "I'm sure you'll like it once we're up there."

She snorted and just let him drag him up the hill.

The moment they got on top of the hill, Anne was signing in amazement, and screaming her excitement from the view she was seeing.

It was not actually a hill but an overlooking cliff, and below was a nice beach.

She look back at Gilbert with a wide smile on her face, the guy was smiling really proudly at himself. "How did you — " She couldn't finish her sentence as she twirl around with the wind.

Anne runs and twirls around with the music of the wind and ocean breeze.

She really couldn't contain her happiness and excitement, she even for a moment forgot that Gilbert was there, and when she saw him at the corner of her eyes, she run to the him and hug him tightly. 

Surprised at what she did, Gilbert lose his balance and they fall down on the grass.

Anne was laughing like crazy, still holding Gilbert close, Gilbert couldn't help but laugh with the red head. 

After a minute, Anne stifle and look straightly at Gilbert.

She was laying on top of him as she fondle his face, "Thank you." She said, looking at him in daze, but with love, calm and relax.

Gilbert couldn't help but steal a kiss or two, and when he hers her moan a little, he didn't know that he has snaked his hand inside her shirt to her waist, Anne got off him screaming and laughing. "don't tickle me!" she screams, as her laugh subsides.

Both teen sat down and Anne looked at the young man for few seconds, stole a peck and run around again like a kid. 

Gilbert chuckles and tap hard on his neck hard looking down, _Ahhh_ , _Gilbert... control your urges, you don't want to scare her._ He scold himself, remembering what he have done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at describing things, (and at writing; sorry for being so redundant) but the 'The Hill' thing I put there was actually the overlooking cliff from AWAE series. I think it's a nice touch to include.


	20. "Prom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... we’re in a commumunity quarantine, so no work for like — a really long time hahaha
> 
> I might be able to update fast like before! Just might hehe
> 
> Please do enjoy this chapter and as always, let me know your thoughts ☺️
> 
> Kisses xox

They were able to find a way to get down to the beach. 

They talked and talked, catching up like they have never talked and seen each other for a very long time. 

They have known each other for almost a decade, yet, they seem to find a lot of new things about the other. They both realized that there are a lot of things they need to find out about one another, and it’s okay.

They were finding each other on a different light, and it’s weird, but good at the same time. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon forgetting about lunch, they just talked, laughed, played, and planned about their future — just the near future though... they both don’t want to scare the other by making her or him think that he/she have already been planning about a wedding when they just started their relationship. 

Gilbert would like to think so though — _Anne in a fluffy, big, white wedding dress, walking down the..._ he shakes the thoughts off his head before it can gone wild.

They got home after watching the sun sets, holding each other with a silent promise of a love that they will surely treasure. 

* * *

* * *

“Uuugghh... you two are so sweet, it’s making me feel sick.” Diana grumbles, as she rolls her eyes to her brother giving Anne a kiss on the top of her head.

Anne didn’t really mind the teasing. She’s just happy that she doesn’t have to pretend anymore... though what they have done in the past doesn’t feel like pretend in any way.

They are all in their make-shift office for the yearbook editors. Most of the members were actually just their group of friends and few from the lower batch. 

They are of course, still in the works of yearbook editing, but mostly, they’re staying late finishing props for the coming prom. 

The theme of their prom was just simple — starry night and illuminance, but perfect for the teens who wants party and romance.

“What’s this?” Anne asked with her eyes shinning, as Gilbert hands her boxes of some kind of pastries.

”Custard Puffs... it’s popular at my uni. I just thought you should try.” He said shyly, but glad when Anne gave him a very impress and excited look.

He was really hoping for that reaction cause, when he pass by the shop selling the custard puffs, Anne was of course that first thing came to mind — remebering her stories about Marilla’s famous Plump puffs.

“Can I share it? There’s no way I’ll be able to finish all 3 boxes” she asked, looking up at her boyfriend who manage to stand behind her, chaining both his hand on her shoulders.

Gilbert nodded gladly, kissing her crown again. He feels a bit silly remembering that his mind was in the air when he bought 3 boxes knowing well that Anne won’t be able to finish it on her own.

As Anne offers the treat to everyone, Josie look at them with playful disgust in her eyes, “You guys are giving diabetes to all the people in here. So sickly sweet!” She commented, as she also points out how the two are practically chain to each other, like it’ll hurt if one of them let go. Then she pointed an accusing finger to Anne, “and yesterday you skip school! The two of you went on a date aren’t you.”

Anne just laugh at her and went on with giving treats.

“I always though of Gilbert as a romantic — but not this romantic.” Ruby said next, after taking some of the treats, then looking expectantly at her own boyfriend.

”Hey! I’m also romantic!” Moody stress out, looking horrified at his girlfriend. “I brought you a dozen of red rose when I ask you to the prom!” He added as a matter of fact.

Ruby just took a bite of the treat she was holding, giving an unimpressed ‘hhmmp’ to Moody and got back to her work.

”Hey —“ Moody tried again but stopped looking irate at Gilbert. “Didn’t you guys on a non-speaking terms just this weekend? Ahhh so you two made up!” 

_Ohhh_ _yeah_ _right_... their friend still didn’t know their whole pretend relationship thing. Anne nor Gilbert didn’t answer and just laugh at all the teasing and comments, adding more frustrations and pressure to poor Moody. 

* * *

* * *

After doing some finishing touches for their prom’s props, everyone have called it a day and just decide to continue the decoration tomorrow.

Anne stayed at the Barry’s till dinner, since Marilla and Matthew are at Green Gables and said they will be back pretty late. 

The siblings have been going back at lot and staying at the farm long because of the nearing harvest. 

Anne wanted to come and help them but Marilla insisted that the house shouldn’t be left empty for long — though they’re leaving Anne alone, they trust their old neighbor, and Marilla’s best friend, Rachel, to keep a look out.

”I haven’t asked about it yet, but, how’d it go with you talk with Matthew?” Gilbert asked, as he walk Anne back to her house. 

“The _talk_ have not yet happened.” She replied, sighing in distress, which Gilbert wondered why.

”And this is not okay because?” He asked.

”Every time I mention your name, Matthew would suddenly have something urgent to do. It’s like, he’s avoiding the conversation.” 

“Why do you think so?” 

“I don’t know... maybe he’s ready for me to be in a relationship.” Anne made a paused when a sudden thought of a ‘strict Matthew’ comes to mind. “I think he’s not ready to act like a strict father to a daughter that just got her first boyfriend” she shared her thoughts to Gilbert which made both of them chuckles. 

“Does this mean Marilla has no idea too?” 

“Don’t rush it! I’m working on it as well!” She lightly smack his arm that only made him laughs. “It’s not like you have told your own parents about us.” She hiss, walking much faster that he is.

Gilbert matches her pace and said, “I will, I promised. Let’s just hope that Diana won’t say it first.”

”Bet you, she already reveal it to them as you walk me back home.” 

“Then it’s one less thing for me to think about.” He joked. 

His smug face annoyed Anne more, that she run up to the porch. 

“Hey — hey.” He stops her, catching her wrist, before she can even open the front door and slam it close to his face. When she looks back at him, even with an annoyed face, Gilbert was smiling sweetly to her, then he intertwined their hands together, "I know you think that prom is such a cliche, and that, you have been in a lot of dance already, _so why should this be special_... and I’m sorry for not having a dozen of red roses with while asking this, but I... I just —“ he paused taking a breathe, looking down to their tied hands, then back to her with a big smile, “Can I be... your date — to prom?"

Anne was so surprised on his question that she was not able to answer quickly. She really didn’t thought he would ask her still to prom, she just thought that since they’re already together, this date thing is already decided. "You're asking me?" She asked. 

"Can't I?" Gilbert was looking kind of horrified that startled Anne. 

"No. I mean yes! I mean — Of course you'll be my date to the prom!"

Gilbert’s expression turns really brightly, like he just won a big price. He was almost jumping up and down. Anne wanted to tease him but she just kept it to herself. 

Gilbert then kiss her hands and said his goodnight, running back to the streets still doing his victory jumps. 

Anne laughs at his silliness and was about to get inside when Gilbert runs back to her and give her a quick kiss, said his goodnight, then another kiss with a wish of sweet dreams for her, then another kiss, as he finally walk back to his home.

Anne only got inside when he was finally out of sight. 

She sighs in glee and delight, thinking how she will truely sleep soundly and with a sweet dreams.


	21. “Everyone knows”

It was a little bit too early when someone came knocking on the Barry resident’s door.

”I got it!” Said Diana, who’s helping her mother on preparing breakfast.

Diana gasp in excitement as soon at she saw what was waiting on the other side of the door, and when it was handed to her, she couldn’t help but squeal that took her mother’s concern.

”What is it?” Her mother asked.

”The suit I ordered is here!” Diana replied, jumping up and down in excitement.

Her mother took a peek at the suit looking excited too, but then wondered why the suit doesn’t seem to match Diana’s dress. “Honey, aren’t you wearing blue?” She asked.

”Yes... ohh this is not Fred’s, his arrive weeks ago.” She paused looking happily at the suit again. “This is for Gilbert. Uggh! Anne is so going to fall in love with this!” She was so exciteded that she didn't notice she spilled an information his brother explicitly told her not to tell their parents about because he wants to be the one to say it.

”Anne and Gilbert?” She paused, with a questioning look in her eyes, her brows almost crossing. “To the prom?”

”Yeah...” she just realized what she have said and blew her excitement.

”Gilbert asked Anne to be the date to the prom?” Her mom asked again.

“Yes...” Diana was nodding slowing feeling like a problem is arising. “Why? Is there a prob —“

”Ahhh finally!” Her mom exclaim, surprising Diana with her reaction. “That kid! I knew this would happened!”

”You knew what would happened?”

”Oohh I’m so taking my price from your father! I knew that kid has a crush on Anne! I would not forget those heart-eyes he was practically beaming on Anne, at Bash and Mary’s wedding! Ahh thank God, he finally got the balls to ask her!” 

Diana’s eyes were wide from her mom’s story and reaction, she couldn’t help but just laugh. 

_See, everyone knew except from the two idiots._

”This calls for a special breakfast! Took him so long —“ Mrs Barry said as she pace back to the kitchen.

Gilberl startled awake from the banging on his door. 

He looks at his clock and groans, reluctantly getting up to open his door. “What —“ before he can even say anything, Diana already barge in his room, holding on something that she excitedly shown him.

”You have to try this on! I need to see that this fits perfectly!” She reveal the suit and the matching pants, shirt, and tie, then hand it close to him trying to imagine how he’s brother going to look.

”Should we really do this so early in the morning — Diana!” He was still half asleep that he didn’t notice Diana’s have been pushing him to his bathroom, and before he can even complain, she already shut the door and left him holding the pants, dress-shirt, and tie.

He sighs defeatedly and just did was he was told.

A few minutes later, he got out wearing what Diana told him to wear.

Diana squeals excitely looking at his brother (which kind of annoyed him, but he’s not going to say it.) She hands him the vest next, as she help him with his look. 

“This is perfect!” She screamed, looking of so satisfied. 

“What are you doing?” Gilbert asked, as Diana walk around Gilbert, holding her phone on him. 

“Documenting” she simple reply, now handling him the suit and snapping pictures while he put it on. She made another squeal and said, ‘Perfect’ ‘so handsome’ like she has done a masterpiece.

 _My sister is definitely crazy,_ Gilbert though, but he also thought that he wouldn’t have it the other way. He loves the family he have, and he’s very thankful for it.

”Satisfied?” He commented when Diana stops for a moment, looking through her _documentation_.

”Nope.” She said snapping another photo just to annoy Gilbert, then running out of his room. 

Gilbert just laugh it out and after few seconds, Diana came back only showing her head, and said, “Please hang that in a way that it won’t get wrinkled, caused if it does, I’m going to end you!” She pointed out, looking with murder on her eyes, then back to smiling “breakfast is ready.” She finished, and finally left her brother alone.

Gilbert sighs and drop down to his bed, laughing. After few seconds he got up immediately, remember what Diana said, about not getting the suit wrinkled.

* * *

* * *

Anne have been gigling non-stop the moment she saw the messages Diana sent her. 

It was all pictures of half-awake-looking-a-bit-annoyed-but-still-handsome-Gilbert-in-a-suit. 

Anne have to thank Diana for all of this later. The pictures she took are a treasures. 

She was able to find one that she thought would look good as her phone wallpaper. 

That one where the ray of the sun peeking on his window to him, where’s he has his hand on his pocket, looking away from the camera, looking in deep thoughts (though she guess he was just spacing out due to lack of sleep.)

Anne kept gigling that took Marilla’s attention.

”Aren’t you too happy so early in the morning.” She commented, waiting for the girl to sit down as she layed their breakfast.

”Diana just send me some funny pictures so...” Anne reasoned, looking at the older lady as she sit down.

Anne took a look at Matthew too, who’s sitting silently, pretending not to listen at the two conversation.

Marilla look at her in suspicion but didn’t push with the topic, “How’s your prom preparations going?”

”We’re good, we just done the decorations yesterday, so today we are just going to assemble everything.”

”Ohh that’s good to hear. How about your dress? Does it still need any adjustments?”

”No... no, it already fits perfectly. Thank you”

”How about Gilbert? Does he have a suit now? I know someone who makes a really good suit”

Realizing the mention of Gilbert’s name, Anne suddenly choke on the bread she was eating.

Matthew who’s sitting much closer to Anne helped her with water. 

“Are you alright child?” Asked Matthew.

Anne just nodded still startled at Marilla’s question. 

The older lady was looking smugly, like she knew this will be Anne reaction. 

“Do you... How —“ Anne was finding it hard to form a coherent question. 

“Have you forgotten that I asked Rachel to keep a close eye on you since we’re spending quite a lot of time at Green Gables?” 

_Ahhh, shit._ She thought. 

Anne always forgot Mrs. Lynde hawk like eyes, and how she can exaggerate stories. 

“Don’t worry child, I’m not against it. Gilbert is a really nice young man, practically a family, and I trust him.” She paused, like she was reminiscing a memory. “How I wish to be young and experience that again.” She murmur, but Anne heard it clearly.

Anne is happy for what Marilla is saying, but somehow she was a bit embarrass and doesn’t want the conversation to prolong, so she just nodded her head and said her thanks to Marilla. 

“I too trust the young man, but if he ever —“ Matthew suddenly speak up that made the two lady look at him. He clears his throat before continuing, “if he dared to hurt you... you have to let me know.” The older man was looking ohh-so-serious whichis a very rare moment that the two ladies couldn’t help but laugh. 

* * *

* * *

“Hey best friend.” Diana greeted Anne, as she walks towards them.

”Hey.” She greeted back, moving close to Gilbert, kissing his cheek, making him almost jump in surprised.

“What was that for?” He asked.

”Just felt like it... anyway, I already had the _talk_ with Marilla and Matthew so —“ 

“Ooohh, is these _talk_ about you two finally being together? Caused he had that too at breakfast.” Diana cut in looking teasingly at her brother, “You should have seen his face! He was so embarrassed, his color almost matched your hair.” 

The two girls were laughing while Gilbert just wish for the ground to just take him. Worst of all, he notice the picture on Anne’s lockscreen when it lighten from a notification — it was his picture from this morning. 

_I should have known,_ he told himself, looking annoyed at his sister. 

“Ohh don’t be mad, you still look handsome in this.” Anne said, when she took notice of what Gilbert saw. “I bet you’ll look more handsome on prom wearing a flower on your chest and me beside you.” She finished, snaking both her hands on his shoulder, and smiling with tease in it. 

Tease or not, Gilbert like whatever it is she was doing. He didn’t even notice his hand resting on her waist, as he slowly lean down to — 

“Uggh, eww — stop flirting!” Diana said in disgust, running inside the car leaving the couple laughing. 

“I hope that’s your phone vibrating.” He said, making Anne turn red. 

He got a good punch in the arm from Anne after that.

Anne finally look at her phone, checking her messages, only to find that it was an email notification. When she check her email, she stops, afraid of what inside.

“Anything wrong?” Gilbert asked, worried at the expression she’s showing.

”Nothing, just — spam email. Let’s go” She decided not to open the email yet, as she get inside the car.

Gilbert didn’t push the conversation through and follow in the car, driving the two girls to their school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points
> 
> •For Gilbert’s suit, I was thinking of something like this — https://images.app.goo.gl/FDDL6pxUJvvcoBai8
> 
> •Modern Mrs. Barry is a little like my Diana, yes. Just a little caused, you know... Mr. Barry (but most of the time he listens to Mrs Barry. Remember that — “a little advise, just say ‘yes’ to everything they ask and it’ll be a lot more easier” he said to Gilbert.)
> 
> •Marilla is a lowkey shirbert shipper HAHA


	22. “The Dreams we are Chasing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chap people! Long chap for me is rare HAHA

That email she received this morning, which by the way _she hasn’t open yet, kept on bugging her._ Making her space out every now and then.

“Anne... Anne —“ Diana called, as she notice the lights that was supposed to be lit as a test were still all off. “Anne!” She finally shouted, startling not only Anne but the others.

”Ohh, ahh — yeah?” And Anne was really out of it, forgetting her tasked, that made Diana sigh in bit of annoyance.

”The lights.” She pointed. 

”Right...” Anne quickly turning all the lights on and after making sure that all light are okay, she turned it off and tried to get back to the left task.

”Are you alright? You seems so out of it.” Diana asked in concern, moving close to her best friend and trying to feel her temperatures. 

”It’s nothing... just —“ she replied, as she softly shoves Diana’s hand off her.

She really wanted to say what’s been bugging her, but she didn’t want to have that conversation in here. “Nothing.” She finishes, making Diana look at her in suspicion.

”You’re being weird. You’ll have to tell me about it sooner of later, but what’s important right now is finishing this —“ she pointed the whole room full of mess, decorations for prom that haven’t been set up yet, and a whole lot of people lazing out — not really sure where to put things “Chop-chop!” She finishes, clapping her hands to sign that they have to go back to work.

”I’m soo tired, I can’t feel my hands anymore.” Ruby complained, as Moody ran out to get her something to drink.

”Where the hell are those other student who said they’ll help with the decorations?” Jane added and groans in annoyance.

”Well, we just have to do it ourselves.” Tillie commented, giving up the idea of help that was promised to them.

Almost everyone was circled in the middle of the auditorium, resting, when Josie suddenly barge in and runs to them, almost jumping and skipping in excitement.

”I got in!” She announce, holding up a letter to the rest of them. “I got in!” She repeated.

whilst everyone was confused at first, after a few seconds of thoughts, they finally realized what she meant.

Everyone seems to have forgotten their tiredness and joins Josie on her victory, jumping up and down with her, with cheers and congratulations. 

Everyone was happy until Ruby started crying. “Sorry, but why are we going to different colleges, universities? Why can’t we just go to the same one? I’ll miss this group!”

A series of ‘aww’ and ‘it’s alright, it’s going to be okay’ were said, to comfort Ruby. 

“Well at least were still going to be on the same country.” Tillie said, trying to comfort the still crying Ruby.

”We are not! Diana’s set to go to NYU, Anne is... Anne is —“ 

Everyone suddenly turns their attention to her.

Thing is, she haven’t told a lot of people about which college or university she had applied to.

She hinted few universities overseas but didn’t really set on anything then. She also said that she might just go with U of T, not to be so far away from home but — she never really discussed to anyone about her applications, except with Diana and the Cuthbert’s. 

“I’m not really sure yet. I haven’t got any response from the universities I have applied to.” She told them, which was a total lie, but lucky her, the conversation was not push when Ruby noisily sobs again.

”Haven’t received any response yet? Really?” Diana said, after they call it a day. Everyone was a bit satisfied on how their decorating turns out, just some finishing touches by the next day. “You got in at U of T, got in at NYU too before even I got in, don’t tell me you’re still waiting for —“ 

“Can we not talk about it here? I dont —“ they were walking close to the parking lot now, and the moment she saw Gilbert waiting for them, her heart sinks a little. “Can you sleepover at my house tonight? I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah.” Diana agreed, seeing what she was looking at.

* * *

* * *

“Mom, I gotta go!” Diana announce, her mother leaving whatever she was doing in the mean time to check on Diana first. 

“Ask Gilbert to drive you down.”

It was a little bit after dinner that time. Diana couldn’t go straight to Anne’s to sleepover because her father doesn’t like spontaneous plans. She has to let her mother knows about it at the least and everything would be good.

”What? No. Anne’s house is just a couple blocks away, there’s no need for driving.” She protested, even when she knows she wouldn’t win. 

”Hey, you know how your dad feels about walking alone at night. So you either ask your brother to drive you down or you’re not sleeping over at Anne’s.”

Diana almost roll her eyes at her mother. She wanted to tell her that walking alone on the evening will be what she will mostly do once she started college. 

”Fine.” She settled, running up to her brothers room.

Gilbert almost never lock his room, most of the time it’s just open. It’s only close when he’s either asleep or trying to concentrate, though most of the time too, it didn’t matter, especially with her sister. His family doesn’t seem to know the definition of privacy. 

“Mom said you need to drive me down to Anne’s.” Diana said in a not so enthusiastic tone. She was also rolling her eyes that made Gilbert chuckles.

”Just give me a sec.” he was in the middle of folding his laundries and cleaning up his room when Diana barge in. 

Diana huffs and slump on the beanbag, waiting for his brother to finish. 

She was looking around when she notice the stacks of books besides the beanbag, so she took one. 

It was a medical book, which she wonders why he recently bought a lot of. When she opens the book, a letter slides off, and out of boredom she looks at it. 

“Course transfer...” she mouthed softly, looking at her brother in confusion. “... Medical department —“ she gasp when Gilbert suddenly stole the letter away from her.

Diana’s eyes were showing surprised, not from what he done, but from what she have read. 

Gilbert looks at her in apology. He looks like he wanted to say something but couldn’t quite get the words out. 

“You’re —“ Diana started but was cut off by her brother. 

“Don’t tell dad.” He pleaded. “Don’t tell anyone — not yet, at least. Let me be the one to tell them.” 

Thing is, the reason why Gilbert is having such a hard time telling his family about his transfer was because, when he became part of the Barry’s family he bowed to heaven that he will treasure them and will do whatever it is to make then happy. 

Mr. Barry, not that he didn’t love his daughters but he always wanted to have a son that will someday take over the family business, and Gilbert shed light to that dream. 

He may not been related to them by blood, but the potential and loyalty he showed Mr. Barry made him death set on entrusting everything to him, and Gilbert knows that.

He know’s he’s breaking the love and trust given to him by his father.

Diana knows about it too — the only reason why she’s getting the freedom she has, was because of Gilbert. 

She’s grateful and sad for him, that this big responsibility was put upon him. “Keep it on a better hiding place.” She started. Standing up and looking at the letter then back to Gilbert. “You have to tell dad about it soon, you know how he is with secrets.” 

Diana sighs, thinking of ways to help his brother, she knows how this will turn out once there father finds out. 

* * *

* * *

“Gil, what are you —“ Anne wasn’t expecting to see Gilbert when she opened the door. He was smiling at her but she’s seeing something else on his eyes. 

“He’s just here to drop me off.” Diana butted in, shoving her brother aside as she get inside the house like it was her own. 

Gilbert nodded at her to get inside too and follow Diana as he turns back to his car. 

“Wait —“ she called, running towards him. “Are you alright?” She asked, looking at his face then putting her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. 

Gilbert couldn’t help his heart from sinking, as she worries for him. He took her hand and held it tightly. “I’m fine... just a little tired.” He reasoned. 

Anne gave him a smile, caress his face with her free hand, then hug him tightly. “That’s what you get for being such a good son, brother, and taking two majors. Greedy —“ she joked, gaining a laugh from him. 

Gilbert hugs her closer than they already are, and couldn’t help but thank all the gods for letting him meet this red head angel. 

He leans back to see her face then give a quick a kiss or two. “Can we stay like this the whole night?” He joked. 

“No. Now, off you go and get some rest.” She laughs as she softly shoves him back to his car. 

“Goodnight kiss?” He playfully beg. 

Anne couldn’t hold her laugher from his expression, she also couldn’t help but oblige, kissing Gilbert goodnight. 

“I’m regretting this ‘ _date my brother’_ idea, that I push so hard before.” Diana tease as Anne get inside her bedroom, looking at Diana who’s already relaxing on the pillows and blankets fortress she made earlier. 

“What? I thought you’re our number one supporter?” She rides with the joke, as she slump beside her, looking at the show Diana’s started watching without waiting on her. 

“Ohh that was until I realized how you two can be such an annoying sweet couple, even Fred and I can’t compare”

”Please... you two have your own charms. How long have you two going out again? Three years? Quite long isn’t it?” 

“You sound like you wanted it to end now.” Diana looks at her like she was offended but then laughs. 

The two young ladies laughs at their nonsense conversation, then stops to think about things. 

“I can’t believe that graduation is just around the corner.” Anne said, looking at her best friend.

“Coming from the girl who told everyone that she wants highschool to end quickly.” Diana pointed, looking back at her show.

“Well, yes... Highschool, I want to end quickly. Enjoying life with you guys — that’s hard to leave behind.” She sighs, leaning back more on her pillows. 

Diana then, puts down her laptop, turns to Anne with her full attention. “Are you sure this is just about our friends or, this whole ‘ _time is moving too fast’_ thing is because of a certain, curly-black-haired, hazel eyes, handsome, intelligent, tall guy, who happens to be my brother also?” 

Anne can feel all her blood running to her face, and she knows her color is turning the same as her hair so she took one of her pillow, hides her face in it, and scream on it. 

Diana laughs at her reaction and tried to get the pillow off her. 

“So... are we going to talk about why you have asked me to sleepover or are you going to keep stalling.” Diana coax her from getting out of her hiding, fixes her messy hair away from her face, as they sat down.

”I got an email...” Anne started, reaching for her phone and hands it over to Diana. 

Diana couldn’t help but squeal when she saw who the said email is coming from. 

“Not too loud please, I don’t want the neighbors think we’re being murdered!” She chastise her. Marilla and Matthew are still on their way home, so the teens were actually all alone. 

“But this is big Anne!” Diana pointed. 

“I haven’t open it yet.” She confessed, making Diana look at her in confusion. 

“What? Why?” She ask, Anne looking away from her and hugging her knees. “Are you afraid that you didn’t passed?” She added. 

Anne sighs and tries to hide again she has to tell someone about it or she’s going to explode. “We’re talking about Oxford, Diana. We’re talking about a university that’s hundred miles away, we’re talking about a university that’s a continent away, and we’re talking about my dream... and I’m not sure if I’m more afraid of not getting in or actually passing.” She finishes, feeling moist in her eyes. 

Oxford — a really prestigious university that she never thought of before. Not until senior year, where Ms. Stacy fought for Anne to be sent to London for a few days to represent their school on a debate contest.

She won by the way, and was invited to a conference that mostly only college students and professionals are attending. A conference held by professionals and alumni of Oxford University, a conference where they speak of a lot about politics, human rights, equality, women empowerment, and a lot of other important things.

After that conference she vowed to herself that she’s getting in that university and she’ll someday work with those people — though she only talked about it with few people caused she’s afraid that she might not get that dream, and just work on it silently.

“NYU’s a hundred miles, and a continent away too.” Diana pointed. 

“At least you will have Fred with you there — and you know that I only applied there for you, but I don’t really think I want to attend there, and U of T is just a choice a made since it closer to home, but —“ she paused not sure of what to say next.

“But? But what?” Diana waited for her to answer and when she didn’t she took her phone again and said. “You know what, let just get this over with.” And without second thought, she opened the email, Anne didn’t even have the chance to stop her. 

Anne closed her eyes and covered her ears not to hear what Diana was reading. 

She really did try not to listen but when faintly heard the word ‘accepted’ and ‘passed’, she couldn’t help but opened her eyes and take off the covers on her ears. 

“You got in... Anne you got in!” Diana said cheerfully like this was her own victory, hugging her bestfriend tightly and shouting her congratulations.

However, Anne was quiet. She happy yes... she work hard for this, she dreamed of this, she never expected this — she’s happy, but she also felt so sad. 

Diana lean back, confused by Anne’s silence, then she saw her sobbing silently, happiness doesn’t show anywhere. 

“Is this tears of joy or are you sad?” Diana asked, cradling Anne’s hair. 

“I don’t know Diana... this is my dream, I should be happy, but I feel confused, torn.” 

“Anne... If you think we’re leaving everything behind by following our dreams — we’re not. We are just expanding our views, we are just experiencing life, but these” Diana paused, making sure that Anne is listening to her and getting her point. “These will always be our home. These will always be our family. You of all people should know that.”

Anne wipes her tears that keeps falling and nodded at her, telling herself that her bestfriend is right. 

“I was not afraid of chasing my dreams before, but now, I feel like I’ll lose something if do... I just suddenly really feel so afraid.” She confessed.

“This is about Gilbert, isn’t it?” 

Anne stops and stared at Diana. She right again, and Anne knows what Diana will tell her next. 

“Anne! You can not be serious! You’re having a dilemma because you’re afraid to leave Gilbert here?” 

“Don’t say it like — like this is so nonsensical.” 

“But it is! You should know that Gilbert would rather break up with you, than stray you away from your dreams.” 

“I don’t want to break up! We are just starting Diana! I don’t want to lose him when I just got him.” Anne lash out, sobbing hard. It has been long since she cried like this. 

Diana couldn’t help but felt sad for her. So instead of reprimading her, she hugs her tightly again and caress her back. “You two should talk about it Anne, no matter what I’m going to say, it wouldn’t matter... this is your future Anne.” 

Diana felt like she just mimicked what Anne told her years ago about her future, she never thought that she’ll be using Anne’s own word to her. 

She also suddenly remembers her brothers own trouble. “You two really are such a headache pair. God is never really unfair, you’re both academically genuises, but are both idiots when it comes to your feelings with each other.”

Diana sighs as she let Anne just cry it out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A penny for a thought? Please?


	23. “Let me cry for you”

_His mind slowly went blank watching every nurses and doctors run inside his father hospital room, as his heartbeat slowy declines._

_He can feel the cold of the wall behind him, as he stand there frozen, watching, not knowing what to do._

_His eyes were moist of tears._

_He wanted to help — but what can a 13 year old boy do to help?_

_So he stands there, as the doctor announce the time of death of his father._

_Orphan._

_That’s what they call kids who doesn’t have parents._

_He hated that word._

_People used it to mock a child's and persons life... they used it to seperate them from what society see as norms._

_He hated that it’s what people call him now — a pitiful orphan._

_People talk about how his mother and baby brother died at a car accident when he was 6, and now his father was taken by cancer. They all talk about it like he was not there, standing in front of his father casket._

_Without any relative to take him in, he doesn’t know what will happened to him after his father burial._

_”You’re still lucky, at least you have your memory of them.” Anne said, as she sat down besides him._

_”You think I’m lucky?” He was taken aback by what she said. He has been sitting alone at the backyard to get away from the people, to rest — rest from their empty condolences and pity words. They just buried his dad, and his tired... so tired._

_”Yes. I mean — I didn’t have any memories of my parents... all I know is they’re both death and I have been an orphan for as long as I can remember.” She was smiling at him like she thinks what she’s saying is helping._

_”Are you serious right now?” He looked at her in disbelief._

_“Yeah... I mean —“_

_“Why does everything have to have something to do with you?” He lash out, leaving the red head in shock and speechless._

_Anne was new to their town, an orphan adopted by the Cuthbert’s siblings. He took interest at her the first time he saw her._

_She was one feisty, intelligent girl — and her red hair made her more notable to him._

_He knew that he wanted to be friends with her, but his efforts were rewarded with a board hit hard on his face._

_He didn’t mind it and he couldn’t get angry, even when that hit put a bruise on his cheek — it was his fault... pulling her hair and calling her carrots. It only made him want her attention and friendship more._

_When his father got sicker and he couldn’t go to school anymore, she would visit him at the hospital, telling him that she didn’t have a choice because one of the teachers wants her to bring him notes from class so that he wouldn’t be left behind, she would make it clear that she doesn’t want to visit — but she would also ask him if he and his father was doing okay, or if that he needed something, cause she might be able to ask Marilla or Matthew, or anyone to help._

_He thought that even though all they do is argue... he thought that she would understand._

_He couldn’t believe she would say that, he could not believe she would thought that would help._

_After a week in social services, he was told that he’s going back to his town... that a family he knows well volunteered to foster him._

_Going back to his town — he was not sure if that’s a good thing or not._

_The Barry’s, one of the most known and wealthy family in their town, they were the one’s who volunteered to foster him._

_They were warm and welcoming, but no matter how hard they try to hide it he can see it — the eyes of pity that he learned to despise._

_On his first night at the Barry’s, sleep is nowhere near him — well, he hadn’t have any good night sleep after the death of his father._

_He suddenly wondered about their house, that house his father build for his mother; their apple orchard that his father put pride on as it was hailed by their town to have the sweetest apples; The beehives that his father treasure and taught him how he can collect honey._

_He hasn’t seen his home for a week, and he doesn’t know what has happened to their property._

_That thought made him jump out of his bed, determined to see his home, and find ways to get out of the Barry’s house without being found out._

_He managed to get out without being seen, and even though he knows that his house is a couple miles away from the Barry’s home, he didn’t mind the long walk he have to go._

_It took him almost 3 hours of walk to get to his home. When he got there, he realized that he didn’t have the key to their front door, so he jump in the fence to the backyard and thank the gods that the spare key his father always left under the plant on the kitchen window was still there._

_He didn’t exactly know how to feel looking around the house he live in for 13 years of his life. All furnitures were covered with cloths, dust have started to cover the floor, you can even smell molds forming at the kitchen — it was so lifeless... he can’t believe it would look like that when he have only been gone for a week._

_He went to look at their apple orchards next._

_Apples are all over the orchard, rotting. The beehive were at it’s capacity, the bees are building their hive over the wood._

_He sighs deeply looking around. The trees actually haven’t been taken care of long before his father death. He remembers how sickly he can get, he can’t even stand on his own._

_He sat down under one of the tree and closed his eyes, then tries to remember how it was before his father got so sick — he tries to remember how his father yells at him to be careful in picking apples, how his father laughs when a bee stung him. He tries to remeber when their orchard — their home, were full of life even when there was only two of them._

_He doesn’t know when fell asleep, when he opened his eyes, the sun was up high in the sky._

_It was still winter, he’s lucky he didn’t froze to death, but he was freezing so he run back to the house hoping that hot water still runs on his bathroom._

_he was in luck that hot water still runs in the bathroom and that there are still old clothes left at his room so he was able to change._

_He tried to look around again, now going to his father’s room._

_It was the same as they left it when his dad was rush to the hospital, he never had the courage to get inside there before, after his dad died but now — it was not really so scary._

_Like last night, he still didn’t know how or what to feel._

_He look around more, going through his father stuff, his belongings, his treasures._

_Few moment later he was startled by the loud knock on his front door. He ignored it, thinking that it was just his imagination, cause who would knock on an empty house door?_

_This made him look at his watch, he didn’t realized that’s it was almost evening — he hasn’t eaten anything._

_Another loud knock was heard from his front door and this time he went and see who it was._

_It was still a little bright outside, so he was able to see a red head girl trying to see through the window._

_‘Anne?’ He thought out loud. He opened the door for her, confused of what she was doing there._

_“Gil!” She shouted the moment she saw him._

_”What are you —“ he was not able to complete his question, when Anne suddenly hugs him tightly, and when she grab a fistful of his shirt from his back, he suddenly had the urge to hug her back. Few second later, the red head was sniffing, crying... he couldn’t help but pats her hair._

_“Why are you crying?” He asked._

_“Because you won’t cry — so I’m crying for you.” She replied, hugging him more tightly._

_Gilbert couldn’t understand it... but when his own tears started falling without him even realizing it, he remembers how he hasn’t cry after his fathers death — he remembers not breaking down or crying on his father’s wake even when the people around him were saying hurtful words; that he never shed a single tear even when they are slowly putting his father’s casket to his grave, or even when they are putting dirt over it._

_He was just standing there... watching, observing. The only reaction he made that day was lashing out on Anne, which he actually wanted to apologize for now._

_He realized that he actually haven’t let himself grief his father’s death — he hasn’t let himself be sad or mope — his a freaking 13 year old for christ sakes!_

_So he let himself cry for who knows how long, in the arms of the girl that he hasn’t gotten along with ever since she came to their town._

_He later found out that the Barry’s were looking for him all over town. They haven’t gotten the police involve yet as they are afraid that he will be send back to social services when he’s found._

_When Anne heard that he was missing, she immediately went to search for him even when she has no idea where to find him._

_She never really have been nice or friendly to him, and the last time they talked — she was angry at herself for thinking that her situation and Gilbert is the same, and that what she said would help. She wanted to apologized to him so bad, but he was send to social services the next day._

_She was so glad hearing that Gilbert will be back in town as the Barry’s volunteered to foster him._ _It was late afternoon, Anne was with Marilla and Matthew at Green Gables when Diana called telling her that Gilbert’s missing._

_Green Gables is near the Blythes apple orchard, so that’s where she looked first. Failing to see any sign of Gilbert, she tried their house._

_There were no sign of life there, but still she tried her luck. She knock on the door really loud so if anyone was there, he will surely hear it, but no one answered. She round the house and thought of going to their backyard, but the fence were too high for her. Well, Anne is know for her determination and hard head so she still tried to get over the fences but just failed multiple times. She went back to the front door and knock again, looking through the window glass just to be sure that no one was there, but there the door suddenly opens and she saw Gilbert standing there she couldn’t help herself but grab him for embrace._

_Then she unexpectedly started to cry, and when he asked her about it, she remembers how Gilbert never cried on his fathers wake or even at the burial, so she told him that she was crying for him._

_On late evening, the Barry’s came rushing to get him. He thought that they’ll be mad and angry for what he had done, but instead, Mrs. Barry hugged him tight and ask him if his alright. Mr. Barry told him calmly that if there’s something bothering him, he should tell them, because they are now family — and for the second time that day, he allowed himself to cry, letting himself feel and accept this new family that was given to him._

_After that, he vowed himself to heaven that he’ll do everything he can to make this family happy._

* * *

* * *

Gilbert woke up from sleeping on his study desk. 

He got up and ultimately feels the soreness from sleeping cold on his desk. 

He sat down on his bed thinking, ‘weird.’, told himself, remembering his dream. 

It’s been 7 years since he came to the Barry’s family. When he was 15, they legally adopted him but he wish to kept his name. His family Apple orchard and bees is being run by Mr. Barry business partner, Bash and Mary. His family house is still under his name, and will stay his, unless he plans to sell it. 

He sighs to himself thinking of why he has dream of that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a long dream right? Haha
> 
> You’re probably wondering what happened to Anne and Diana after the last chapter.... well let find that out on the next chapter! Haha
> 
> I think we’re nearing the end for this fanfic... I may publish about 3 or 4 more chapters, and then we’re done!
> 
> Let me know you’re thought ☺️
> 
> Kisses xx


	24. “Decisions to Make”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soory I took so long to update hahaha  
> I got distracted and made another fic (please do check it out! It’s the same ship and it’s complete! It’s called ‘Until dawn’ — shameless plug, yes HAHA) 
> 
> Please do enjoy this and give me your thoughts 🥰
> 
> Kisses xx

“Hey.” He pulls Anne softly to him. 

It was early in the morning, Gilbert have drove the girls to their high school as they are needed there early to complete setting up the decorations for prom.

Gilbert have been noticing that something is off with Anne.

When he got to her house to pick them up, her eyes were so red and kind of blotchy like she just cried the entire night.

He asked what happened, and she just reasoned that they watched a very tearjerking movie last night.

He believed it at that moment, but now he can really sense that something is off.

Both girls were quiet. 

He can feel that nothing’s wrong with the two, it’s like — Diana is being considerate to Anne, that’s why she’s being quiet too.

Anne told Diana to go first, as Gilbert clearly wants to talk.

As Anne turn to face him, he sighs and smile at her with concern. He was rubbing her shoulder to lessen the tension and said, “I’m not going to asked if theirs something wrong cuz I know, you’re only going to tell me that there’s none, when clearly there is.” He paused, taking a breath, and studying her expression. She was not looking at him straight and she was kind of bitting her lips, like there’s something she’s nervous about.

”Anne —“ he waited for her to look him in the eye before continuing, “I’m not going to force you to tell what it is but... I’m going to listen what ever that is.” He assured her looking with so much concern in his eyes.

Anne couldn’t lie with the way he’s looking at her, so she squeeze the hand that was holding hers and nodded at him, and giving him a smile.

Gilbert returned the smile and kiss her forehead before letting her go. He watched her as she disaapeared to the hall.

* * *

* * *

“Anne... Anne!” 

Anne almost drop what she was holding being startled.

Diana sighs and walk closer to her bestfriend and said, “Come on —“ she drags her at the corner and made her sit. “Sit there and space out however you like, I don’t think you’re in any condition to work. You look like you would either be in an accident or get someone in an accident, which will not be good so —“

”Sorry.” Anne felt so embarrass at Diana she couldn’t even look her in the eye. 

“It’s fine.” She gave her a smile to assure her that it’s really okay, patting her shoulders. 

She sighs heavily after Diana left her to get back working.

Anne though back to what Gilbert told her earlier this morning. 

_What am I really afraid of?_ She asked herself. 

She’s sure that Gilbert would be happy for her for being accepted to her dream university, and Diana’s right... Gilbert would rather break with her than block her from her dreams.

 _But I don’t want to break-up,_ she debated with herself. _Long distance relationship? That could work right?_ She asked herself.

Gilbert’s loyal, she’s sure of it — and she’s loyal, she added to her thoughts as a matter of fact. At this time and generation, there are a lot of ways to communicate unlike before, so they won’t be missing each other so much... right? 

It can be as easy as that, _but why does it feels so hard?_

Anne was beating herself not knowing her friend are watching her from the distance thinking she’s going crazy.

She then stood up so suddenly, almost hitting someone who was passing by, “Sorry.” She said, then realizing how ridiculous she looks.

She just sigh again and sat down. 

_I’ll tell him tonight,_ she told herself, finally coming into conclusion that she won’t be able to get answers on what to do if she will just keep debating with herself.

* * *

* * *

They finished their work without any accident.

Tomorrow’s prom and everyone is pretty excited. 

Anne’s plan on telling Gilbert about her college acceptant was kind of delayed when she got a call from Marilla asking her to get home as soon as she’s done with school.

”You asked me to get home early just so I can help you with the eggs?!” Anne said, furious that her plan was delayed due to this. 

When she got home, their kitchen were full of baskets of eggs — there were just eggs everywhere. 

“Why are you shouting?” Marilla looking at her unbelievably. “Who else would help me in this mess?” She pointed.

The excessive numbers of eggs came from their small poultry at Green Gables. They are not sure how this sudden increase of egg the hens have produced happened, and they are not complaining, it’s just — it was really too much. 

Marilla planned to give some of the eggs to their neighbors to not have it waste, that’s why eggs are all over their kitchen. 

Anne stopped her complains and just help Marilla with the eggs.

She suddenly thought that this might be a good delay too... prom is tomorrow and she don’t want her last highschool dance to suck. 

She’ll definitely tell him tomorrow though — and she also have to tell Marilla and Matthew about it. She’s not sure it they will be too thrilled about it, cuz the first time she mentioned she’ll apply to oxford, they were not really too happy about it — though they try to be supportive. 

While the red head is busy with eggs, the Barry’s are preparing for dinner. 

Gilbert was at his room, doing research when he heard his dad car screeching stop at the front of the house.

‘He’s early.’ He thought. Mr. Barry have been late going home lately due to little problems at their cargo ships.

He didn’t thought too deeply about his dad being early, till he suddenly calls for him in an angry tone.

”Dad —“ he said as he goes down the stairs. 

Mr. Barry looks so agitated, walking back and fort, rubbing his forehead. When he saw Gilbert he looks at him pointedly, “Is it true?!” He suddenly asked shouting. 

Gilbert couldn’t understand what his father was asking him, so he was just looking at him confused.

Diana, Minnie mae, and their mom shows up from the kitchen and looks at the two man in concern. 

“Will, why are you shouting? What’s going on?” Mrs. Barry asked, but Mr. Barry were only looking at Gilbert.

”Is it true, Gilbert?!” He repeated. 

Gilbert still couldn’t understand what’s he’s was asking, “I don’t —“ he tried but his father suddenly grabs his collar.

”You transfer course without discussing it to me?” Mr. Barry stated, gripping his collar tighter.

Gilbert was so surprised from what his father said, he didn’t expected for his father to know about it too early. 

He wanted to know how his father found out about it, but he knew it wouldn’t matter. 

He can feel his father anger from the tightness of his grip on his collar, he doesn’t really know what to say. 

He tried to look at his mother and he can also see disappointment, yet there’s still concern in them.

“Dad —“ Diana tried to stop his father, but was just push on the side. 

Minnie has started crying, confuse and afriad of what’s happening. She kept a hold to her mothers waist, making it hard for Mrs. Barry to get in between her husband and her son. 

“Don’t get in between this Diana. Gilbert needs to explain why he kept this and lied to me — why he’s ruining the future I set up for him!” 

_Ahh my future,_ Gilbert suddenly wants to laugh. The future that was set up for him, the future that his father work for him. 

He realized something... he was actually never asked ever by his father what he really likes to do in his life. 

He was just push to always do what pleases him. 

Maybe it was his fault too. He made himself believe that whatever makes his family happy, would also makes him happy — now look how it turned out. 

“Answer me Gilbert!” His father demanded. 

He wanted to reason with his father, but he knows that there’s no reason he can say to get through to his dad, “I’m sorry dad.” was the only thing he can say. 

“Sorry? Just sorry?” The disappointment in his father eyes were so visible, “Tomorrow morning you’ll go to your university and you’ll cancel your transfer.” He commanded, pushing and letting go of Gilbert’s collar. 

Mr. Barry turn away from him as he keeps rubbing his forehead. 

“I don’t want to.” He murmured, making Mt. Barry turn back to him. 

”What did you say?” He asked in an impatient tone. 

“Dad please! I’m so sorry, but this is what I want. Just once, please — please let me have and do what I want.” He pleaded, making his father get more angry. 

“Are you implying that I never gave you the things you wanted?” Mr. Barry started, stepping towards Gilbert. “Gilbert Blythe, I never force you to take Marketing and Finance. I never force you to get involve with the business, you are the one who volunteer— and now that I have everything planned you’re backing out? Do you think this is some kind of a joke?” 

Mr. Barry grab his collar again in both hands, rocking him hard, back and forth. 

”No dad, that’s not —“

”Enough! I heard enough!” Mr. Barry didn’t let him finished, he push him back a little to hard that he lost his footing and fall down. 

Gilbert try to grab on something but accidenly grab the big vase beside the stairs and feel down with it, breaking it to pieces. 

“William!” Mrs. Barry gasp, running towards Gilbert helping him up. “You didn’t have to push your son like that!” She told him off, but Mr. Barry didn’t look down. 

“I don’t have a son like this.” He said, then walking up the stairs leaving everyone.

For seven years, he only called him _his_ _son,_ he couldn’t believe what he just heard. 

“Gilbert!” Diana called, as he realized that he was holding a shard of of glass from the broken vase and gripping it tightly.

He was bleeding, and he didn’t even realized it. 

He got up, and started to walk out of the house ignoring the calls of his mother and sistets. 


	25. “We can never run from”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get sidetracked and I don’t know why. I literally don’t even have anything to do because of the quarantine and such, but... HAHA  
> Anyways, please do enjoys this and as alway 😚 let me know your thoughts ☺️
> 
> Kisses xx

His mind was blank.

It was a miracle that he hadn’t crash his car yet.

He didn’t really thought on where to go after he run out of home, but somehow he ended up at his family house — the Blythes family house.

He took a breath and slowly took off his hands off the wheels, and realized how it’s covered in blood. He mindlessly looked at his hands and when he sees that it stopped bleeding, he didn’t pay much attention to it anymore. 

He got out of his car and slowly walk to the house.

It’s been years since he last seen this house. 

It’s still looks the same, except — there are weeds all around the front lawn. Dust are and webs are all around... it looks so abandon.

Then flashes of all memories of his dad, his family — his real family, came into mind.

Laughing, he covered his face with his hands, feeling all sorts of crazy.

_What am I doing wrong?_ He asked himself.

He stared a few more minutes at the house till he finally decided to get in. Knowing that he didn’t have the keys he just smash one of the window and break in.

Furnitures are still all there, covered in sheets. 

Nothing is missing.

Everything is still there, except — the family who used to live happily there. 

He started to feel familiar of the situation he was in — _like seven years ago,_ he told himself. _But this time, there would be no family you’ll be able to return to._

He started laughing to himself again — then crying.

He started to kick the furnitures around him — push, break, and throw anything he could get his hands on.

He started screaming — screaming like crazy. 

The whole room was a mess... he was a mess.

He then saw himself in the mirror in front of him — he felt sick and angry at what’s he’s seeing.

He punch the mirror with his bare hands, fell down on his knees, crying, and started to feel empty. 

* * *

* * *

Anne was on her 4th box of eggs when her phone lits up and shows Diana’s name, calling. 

She ignored it first, feeling lazy to talk when she has a lot of eggs to deal with — but on Diana’s third try to call, she finally decided to answer. “Hey, sorry, can’t really talk right now. I’m literally in serious egg business, let’s talk —“

”Anne —“ Diana said in a hurry not letting her finish, “Can you please try calling Gilbert? He’s been gone for an hour and he’s not answering my call. I'm really worried.”

The tone of her voice alarmed Anne, putting down what she was holding. She walk to someplace that she can hear Diana much clearer.

”Why would you be worried? I don’t understand, what’s going on?” She asked, she’s starting to worry herself.

”I can’t explain the whole context yet, just — him and dad got into a really messy fight earlier. Gilbert walk out after, and I don’t think he’s thinking straight. Anne you have to —“

”I’ll try and call him now.” She cuts her off, hung-up the call and started to dial Gilbert’s number.

Her hands were beginning to sweat and she’s starting to bite her nails, as she waits for the call to be pick up. 

After few rings it sends her to his voicemail. 

She tried again, now she’s pacing back and fort — she was routed to voicemail again. 

Another try and was still routed to his voice, she’s feeling agitated. “For fuck sakes Gilbert, answer your goddamn phone!” She shouted so loudly the Marilla and Matthew went to her.

”Goodness sakes, what wrong with you child? Why are you shouting like that at this godly hour?” Marilla asked, looking at her horrified.

She didn’t answer and called Diana back, “I can’t reach him. I try to look for him.”

”Wait Anne —“ 

She hung-up before letting her speak, running to living room, getting Matthews car keys.

The old pair looks at her, confused, concerned and worried. They didn’t even know what to say or asked as the red head girl were just moving to fast.

”Hey, hey, hey —!” Matthew pulls her back before she could even get out of the house. “Where are you going?” 

“I have to go look for Gilbert.” She said, pulling her arms back, attempting to get out again, but Mtthew held to her tight

”Why are you going to look for Gilbert? What’s going on child?” Marilla asked.

She doesn’t really wants to answer, she just wants to go already. It’s kind of irrational but, she feels like she needs to find and see him now or it’ll be to late. “He got in fight with his father and Diana said it’s really bad. I feel like —“ she stops, not wanting to say what she’s thinking cuz it can’t be true. 

She pulls hard on her arms, and said “I’m sorry, I just need to find him and see that’s his alright. I’ll explain everything later” she finished, as she run to Matthew’s car.

The old pair look worriedly at the car, as it drive off the road.

* * *

* * *

She didn’t know how she knew where to find him.

Or maybe she did. 

It was just so sad to know that it’ll be at his family house.

It’s been long since that last time she see this house — it’s still beautiful, except for the obvious fact that it hasn’t been taken care for a long time. 

Weeds, dust, and webs are all around the place. 

Matthew and Marilla have been calling her. She knows that they are worried but, she couldn’t answer their calls. 

The moment she got out of the car, a loud crashing noise alarmed her.

She came running inside the house and started to call for Gilbert. She stops at front when she sees that the house was a disaster. 

Wreck furnitures, couches and chairs in upside-down. Broken windows, broken mirrors... then in the far corner of the house, there was Gilbert — sitting completely still, hands and head on his knees.

Anne runs to him when she notice he was bleeding. “Oh my god — you’re bleeding!” She started to take his hands but Gilbert flinches and slap it away.

He started to lift his head, showing his tear stained face, but stoic and empty expression. 

Anne hearts squeezed tight looking at his state, she tried to touch his hands again but he didn’t let her. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, not looking at her — it’s like, he wants to ignore her presence.

”What am I —?” She paused, as her throats started to tighten. 

A tear fell of her eye and made her wonder who this guy she’s looking at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cutting it there HAHA  
> Suspense much?  
> Please do leave some thoughts ☺️ It helps me with my writing ☺️
> 
> Kisses xx


	26. “I Will and Always Be”

_”I don’t need your help, or anyone’s help!” She lashes out, pushing him hard that he fell down to the ground._

_She immediately regretted what she has done when she notice that he scraped his hand from falling, but she couldn’t get herself to help him up as her pride is much bigger that she is._

_Her anger was caused by a rumor that one Billy Andrew’s spread._

_People in school were laughing, talking, and looking down on her because of this lewd photo of her that’s going around the school. It was obviously photoshopped but a lot of people still believed it._

_When she saw the photo, she immediately run to confront the culprit, but before she can even do her planned confrontation, a certain Gilbert Blythe were already there — beating the hell out of Billy._

_Yet, instead of feeling greatful, she felt more annoyed._

_”I know —“ he started, looking at to her, not really in the mood to get up yet. “I know you don’t need help from me or from anyone, but... I just — I wanted to be there for you. I wanted you to know that there’s someone there for you who’ll not ask for anything back; someone you can trust... someone you can rely on.”_

_She thought he was finished, and was about to say something (probably something stupid), but he suddenly got up and said, “I’m sorry if I overstepped, but, I’ll do it a millions times even if it annoys the hell out of you.”_

_He then walks away and left the red head speechless._

_She may not admit it but, that was the first time she saw him as a man._

* * *

* * *

“Let me do something to your ha —“ she paused, feeling a strong painful tugged on her heart as Gilbert pulls away his hand whenever she tries to reach for it. 

_This is not the time to have a frail heart Anne,_ she told herself, fighting the urge to messily sob in front of Gilbert.

”— please...” she pleaded, slowly reaching for him, praying to all the gods to let her touch him. 

A small tear fell off her eye that she immediately wipe, breathing out hard when he finally let him touch him.

She was crying.

The more she tries to stop it, the more tears fell of her eyes.

Gilbert have been quiet the whole time, not looking at her. He’s there but, he’s also not there.

She was almost done with putting bandage in his hand when he suddenly wipe her stray tears away. She flinches a bit, his fingertips were as cold as ice.

She finished bandaging his hand and wipes her own tears, composing herself, and look straight to Gilbert, “Please talk to me —“ she paused, her throat tightening as traitor tears still falls.

”You need to help me understand this Gil.” She asked. She reach for his hand and squeezed it, not to hard to hurt him.

Anne waited for him to speak.

He keep his eyes on their hands — her hand. The hand of the girl he prayed to all the Gods to be able to hold to, when she needs comfort, when she needs to feel love, when she needs assurance — when she needs someone to be there.

But it was her who’s holding his and not him.

He took a look at her face — it’s all red from crying, all blochy, and funny. It was a bit ridiculous and mad to be thinking like that, knowing it’s his fault she’s like this.

 _But ahh... she still looks beautiful,_ he told himself.

”I have a dream.” He started, then chuckled like he’s going to say something funny, when if’s something painful. “A week ago, I realized that I have a dream — that, I actually don’t want to be a business man...” he aused when he feel her squeezed his hand a little, he squeezed back. 

“I want to be a doctor.” He look her in the eye and saw her happy, happy for him that he figured what he wants to do with his life. “I thought that, what I only want in life is make my family happy. So I did everything to make them happy — I became the most reliable brother to my younger sisters; helped mom with anything she needs at the house; get involved with the business because dad would love it. I became the most trusting, reliable, responsible son, that the Barry’s needed.

I really thought that’s all I’ll ever want — but the moment I got to see how amazing, how wonderful, and how it feels so magical medicine is... I suddenly forgot that promised I made myself — making my family happy.”

Anne didn’t really know what to say. 

She knows how much he love his family, that he’ll do everything for them — that’s why he’s hurting this much, why he feels chasing his dreams is wrong. 

She felt a tug in her remembering her own dreams.

”Was it really selfish of me to suddenly have a dream? To suddenly want something for myself?” He asked, but he was not really asking for an answer from her. “Dad said that I treated all his efforts as a joke when I decided something I didn’t discuss to him first — that I just wasted everything he worked for me.

I would never, ever intentionally do that to him — never.”

She shakes off her head the thoughts of her college application first, he needs her, she told herself so she breaths in deeply and said, ”You have to let them know Gil.”

“I don’t know if he’ll listen... and I don’t know if I can face dad yet.”

”Okay... I — I’ll talk to Diana, I —“ she started to make plans in her head how she can fix this with him. When she pull out her phone to call Diana, Gilbert stop her. 

”You don’t have to do that.” He said. 

“I know.” She gave him a small smile, her eyes pleading him to let her help, let her be there for him.

* * *

* * *

Anne call to Diana were consist of assurance that Gilbert is okay (if you consider looking at nothing, and being quiet for a long time is okay, then he is okay.) and planning what to do. 

They both settled with letting everyone cool their head off first.

Anne called the Cuthberts next telling them that she okay, Gilbert is okay, and a lot of convincing them to trust her as she’ll be staying the night with Gilbert with only little information on what has really have happened. 

She sighs deeply looking at Gilbert. 

They’ve been laying in his old bed for the pass half hour, trying to get some sleep. 

They both long forgotten about dinner, not like any of them have an appetite. 

Anne were tracing her hand on his hair, getting ridiculously amaze with his curls, his eyebrows and eyelashes — the only sound they hear are their breathjng. 

It felt weirdly comfortable. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?” She asked, not really intending to say it out loud. 

Gilbert opened his eyes that he kept closed he whole time, trying to calm his head. 

“I didn’t know how to tell anyone.” He started, then reaching for her free hand. “I’ve been doing what is expected of me for the longest time, that I didn’t know how to explain to people, when I do what’s not expected of me —“ he pulls her a little more closer to him, sighs and continue, “I’m sorry you got in between this and I’m sorry that you have to see this.”

She didn’t get why he was apologizing for something that he can’t entirely control, so she sat up, Gilbert following her; she place both her hands on to his face said, “I wanted to be there for you — I wanted you to know that there’s someone there for you who won’t ask for anything back; someone who you can trust... someone you can rely on.” She assured him with a smile at he lean to her touch. 

He place one hand over hers and said, “You rememeber.” 

Anne’s expression change to confuse, to suddenly blushing hard from the realization that she just used Gilbert’s words to her years ago. “I ahhh —“ she was suddely feeling so embarrass that she put distance between them, scooting further back, when Gilbert suddenly pulls her back and catch her lips with his.

It was slow, and sweet, but demanding. 

Her hands move on it’s own, snaking to the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Every move of their mouth is making her lose her sanity slowly, the next thing she knew, she was trying to take his shirt off, but do not intend to stop.

”Let’s slow down.” He said, softly pushing her back. 

Disappointment must have sculpted in her face because he peck a quick kiss on her and hugs her tightly. “I want you so bad right now, but — I don’t think it’s a good idea to give in to my desire with what just happened... thank you for being here.” He finish, caressing her back. 

Smile creep to her face as she hugs him back, feeling so light now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts 🥰
> 
> Kisses xx


	27. “Rather be”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long, non-thrilling, maybe boring chapter for you haha 
> 
> I do hope that there would still be someone who’ll enjoy this so... please do read along 🥰

He started to wake up feeling a little cold. 

His body remembers that he fell asleep with someone, so he move his hands around with his eyes close, and tried to find that someone to give him warmth. 

When he felt no was beside him, he opened his eyes and startled awake, jumping up looking for Anne.

”Anne?!” he called but no one answered. He started to roam the house looking for Anne until he found her at the kitchen.

”Oh hey, good —“ she didn’t finish, as Gilbert run to her in tight embrace, like she’ll run away if he doesn’t.

It felt a little more something — like he’s afraid or something, so she push him softly to look into his eyes and asked, “is there something wrong?”

He didn’t answer immediately, he breath in first and caress her shoulders, like he doesn’t want her to get worried but his face is definitely is saying something more, “Nothing just — I thought you left.” 

It felt more like a cried for ‘I’m afraid you left me’ so instead of speaking with words, Anne hugs him tightly, breathing in his scents. 

Few second laters, they both heard a car stopping at front.

They recognize that it was Fred’s car so they both walk outside. 

As soon as it stop, one of the doors immediately opens and showed a very angry Diana. 

“You freaking idiot —!” Diana run fast towards Gilbert with a murderous aura. he didn’t know if he should run away or stay where he was standing and just accept his fate — he was surprised when instead of stabbing him, Diana jumps to hug him tightly. 

It took him few seconds before he returned the embrace. 

“You stupid brother. You didn’t have to run away.” She said, burying her face on his shoulder.

”I’m sorry.” Was the only thing he could come up. It has only been a night, but he already misses his family.

After a minute or two, Diana let go of him and suddenly punch him on the chest. “That’s for scaring and making me worried.” 

“Ouch —“ her punch was really hard, it felt like it didn’t came from a five foot three girl.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Anne get in between the siblings, chuckling. “You two can continue that inside.”

Diana and Fred came to bring food and clothes for Anne and Gilbert to change to. She said that she knew how the house hasn’t been touch for a very long time so — she came ready with a side comment of, ‘ _unlike someone who impulsively run away without any plan or anything with him’._

Gilbert would just sighs to his sister.

When they got inside the house, both pair were surprised on the state of it. Anne and Gilbert were surprised because they kind of forgot about it when Diana and Fred arrive.

”Sorry... for the mess.” Gilbert broke the silence, as he pick one of the chairs. 

Anne, Diana, and Fred, didn’t say anything about it anymore and just starts helping cleaning up.

Gilbert thinks how amazingly depressing the atmosphere has become in just a quick second.

* * *

* * *

“How’s mom?” He asked suddenly, making Anne and Diana stop for a second.

They were eating breakfast, with an effort of making everything seems normal.

They managed to have the living room to look at least a little decent, though the thought of how it happened and why Gilbert’s hands were covered in bandages are still an underlying questions to Diana — she will not ask about it though. 

“Upset —“ She answered, and the expression Gilbert gave her broke her heart a little. “She’s not upset because of future you want for yourself. She upset on what is happening between you and Dad.” She added, to least lift something inside him.

It didn’t work though.

”I’m sorry.” He said, looking down like he just did something wrong — it irk Diana so much.

“Keep saying sorry, and I’ll punch you in the gut.” She warned, though she did kick his foot already under the table. 

”So —“ he was going to apologize again but knew better so instead he said, “Thanks for the food, it was really lovely.”

Diana was still looking at her unsatisfied but gave the topic and look at Anne. “I went by your house to pick-up some of your stuff. Marilla and Matthew is still really worried, you should see them.” 

She nodded, feeling guilty on how she run off last night and how she only explained a very little detail on what has happened but asked them to still trust her. 

After another try on tidying the house, the four of them rested at the porch.

They can’t really do much without cleaning tools, though they have manage to find the water pump and the electricity switch that are still magically working.

“I want to come with you.” He stated, Anne looking at him in question. “I don’t want you to face Marilla and Matthew alone... it’s my fault anyway.”

Anne chuckled people replying, “You’re saying it like we just made a grave mistake.” She started, then she looks at Gilbert with an assuring eyes like she’s saying everything is going to be okay. She held his face on both hands and said, “I think I’ll be fine on my own but... I do like the idea of us together” Anne peck a kiss and rub her nose to his, and started gigling like a child.

”Okay, we’re out of here.” Diana announce, dragging Fred up. “I just need to pick up some things, We’ll be back later so —“

Anne and Gilbert stood up and gave the two hugs and their thanks to their help. 

The two watched as the car drove away the road.

It was a 20 minutes walk to Green Gables. The two silently walk the woods, hand and hand and just feeling the nature.

Anne miss these. 

The trees... the soft breeze of wind... the smell dried leaves and dried pine cones. She almost giggle with her childhood memories in this very woods. 

When she entered middleschool, the Cuthberts decided to have a house at the city, near her school for her benefit. 

Though she likes being in the city — natures has it’s charm that no city could give.

Gilbert was amusingly watching the redhead reminisce her happy memories.

When they got to the gate of Green Gables, they were greeted with a familiar face.

”Jerry!” Anne excitedly greeted back, giving the guy a big hug.

”Haven’t seen you in a while.” He said, then looking teasingly at her and Gilbert, “I see you’ve been busy.” 

“Shut up!” Anne pucnch his arm, and just laugh her embarrassment.

”It’s nice seeing you Jerry.” Gilbert greeted, getting a welcoming nod from him.

”Is Marilla and Matthew around?” Anne asked. 

“Yeah, they’re at the barn, tending the horses.” 

Anne said her thanks and told him they’ll catch up some other time, as he pull Gilbert with him to the barn.

”Anne!” Marilla saw her right away as they near the barn, running worriedly to Anne like she’s in somewhat of a danger. 

“You child will be the death of us! Making us so worried and all!” Marilla started as soon as they’re only two feet away from each other, smacking her not to hard to give emphasis to what she just said. Matthew tails behind Marilla, quietly looking at Anne with the same worried eyes.

“Do you know how we weren’t to sleep at all last night?! Running off like that and then calling us, but not really saying what has happened!”

Anne was able to say something when Gilbert beat her to it.

”I deeply apologize Mr. and Ms. Cuthbert, it was my fault. Please don’t lash this out to Anne.” He was bowing his head, ready to be reprimanded.

”Lash out?” Marilla repeated in a confused tone, as she coax the young man to stand up straight, “We’re not angry Gilbert, we were worried. This girl just said that she needed to be with you without much of explanations — what can we make out of that?” 

Gilbert felt like it was not really a question so he just shut his mouth and let the Marilla finish. 

The older lady sighs deeply and then patted Gilberts back, “Come on you two, I’m sure you haven’t had lunch yet.” 

The lunch was good. 

Good in food, good in atmosphere, and good in feeling.

Jerry’s whole family, the caretakers of Green Gable whenever the Cuthberts are absent were actually all there. Harvest is really nearing and they need all the manpower. 

After lunch, that’s when it dawn to him that he still has some explaining to do.

He knew that Anne would not leave him unless his really settled and steady — for how he knew that, his not entirely sure.

Anne just has always have this superhero complex, always wanting to save everyone even the ones who doesn’t deserve her saving.

His starting to see the similarity of the situation seven years ago, when he run away from the Barrys and Anne was the first one to find him. That even after he got back, though most of the time he and Anne would just fight, she was always there — always on the look out, always considerate, always making sure that he doesn’t feel alone and helpless. 

It’s shameless how he have been so dependent on her — he just couldn’t let her go. 

“I really am sorry, Mr. Cuthbert.” He started, joining Matthew out the porch while the ladies are tidying the kitchen.

”As long as Anne is good, there’s nothing to be apologizing for really.” The older man wave off, looking at his farm.

”I had a really messy fight with my dad last night.” He confessed, looking a bit embarrass, so he looked away from the old man. He needed to explain to them what is happening to him so that they’ll also understand Anne. “It’s about my future —“ he continue, feeling a little pain in his stomach remembering the words his dad told him. “— and he doesn’t seem to favor the kind of future I want for myself so... I’m not sure if I’ll be able to fix it soon.” 

He doesn’t know if he’s waiting for the older man to give him some kind of advise or what, but Matthew just stayed quiet, not even looking at him. 

“I might influence Anne with her desicions because of what happened so — so I promise to take full responsibility.” Gilbert ended. He waited for a minute to hear something from the old man, but he doesn’t seem to want to say a word to him, so he turn to get back inside and maybe help the ladies from cleaning. 

”Just don’t make her cry.” Matthew finally said, before he could get inside. He turn to look at Gilbert to show how he is serious on his request. 

Gilbert nodded and once inside, he sigh to himself.

He already made her cry, he told himself. 

* * *

* * *

The two spend the afternoon at Green Gables, helping with farm work. 

Gilbert kind of miss it too, he hasn’t done this kind of labor work in a long time and his really rusty — picking vegetables that shouldn’t be pick yet and putting in the wrong fertilizers to the soils. They just laugh out his embarrassing mistakes. 

It was somewhat a breath of fresh air.

On the evening, Anne didn’t join the Cuthbert's going home. She told him that she were able to talked Marilla on staying with him for a couple of days — she didn’t go deep with how she was able to talked Marilla to it, and he didn’t question anymore. 

When they got back to his family house, they were surprised to find Diana and Fred. 

They cleaned the living room, kitchen, the bathroom, as well as the bedroom they sleep in last night — they even bought more food for the two to eat. 

”So what’s your plan?” Diana asked joining Gilbert at the backyard. 

He breaths in deeply, stretches his knuckles, and thought of an answer.

Truth is, he doesn’t have any concrete plan yet — except for staying at his family house for the mean time. He can go home... he couldn’t go home — he don’t know how to really face Mr. Barry. 

”I don’t —“ 

”You don’t have a plan?” Diana interjected. She huff in a way that irk Gilbert. 

“I plan to stay here for a while — What I don’t have a plan yet is talking to dad.” He confessed.

You can see the annoyance in Diana’s face, though she’s not saying anything. It was a solid two minutes before Diana answers him “Okay... okay — just... please take care of yourself and don’t worry about mom or Minnie mae, I’ll handle them.” She paused looking straight to him, “Also, Anne...” Diana stop there, not quite knowing what to say next, she couldn’t find the right words to say. 

In some kind of magical way, Gilbert seems to understand, so he just nodded and held Diana’s hand tightly. 

A scream inside startled the two, that made them run back. 

They were greeted by a horrified face of Anne, holding he phone to them “Prom! We forgot about prom!” She said.

The two chuckled at her reaction, as Gilbert round to her, pulling her close to him. 

”I didn’t, I just rather be here than there.” Diana declared, as she gathers her stuff. “It’s pretty late... I don’t want to add this with dad’s anger so —“ she gave the two a hug, Fred followed and said their goodbyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Gilbert asked, looking at his pouting girlfriend.

She pouted more, facing Gilbert and said, “Your suit” she started, sounding a little like a kid, “It was such a waste.” 

Gilbert could help but chuckle from her cuteness. She was just being too cute that he couldn’t help but stole a kiss or two and told her, “I’ll ask Diana to bring the suit tomorrow and I’ll wear it all day for you, so that it won’t be a waste.” 

Anne felt like she just got tease so she smack his chest, though they both end up laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute end there right? Also my Fred doesn’t have much to say in this fic hahaha
> 
> Well this the part where I ask again for any kinds of thoughts... please... I like interactions.
> 
> I promise to reply 🙏🏻 Haha
> 
> Kisses everyone 😘


	28. “For As Long As I Can”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably another boring chapter haha

“You are not thinking this through.” Marilla said as she look down at the redhead sitting in front of her. 

Gilbert have been at his university since morning, and Anne, being bored cleaning the Blythe house alone, she decided to spend the rest of the afternoon at Green Gables. 

It was such a nice walk to the Cuthbert’s farm, till she was greeted with a concern look from Marilla and Matthew. 

Marilla were holding a letter, she sees as she got nearer, and when she’s only a few feet away she suddenly knew why they are looking at her like that. 

“I do —“ she tried to argue “It’s not like U of T doesn’t have the same knowledge Oxford could give. It’s much more convenient, much nearer —“ 

“Nearer to Gilbert.” Marilla cut off. 

They have been discussing her university options for the pass 10 minutes. 

Just arguing back and fort about the pros and cons of each university.

Ironically, this was what Anne did when she first discuss how she would like to apply at Oxford. 

She tried to convince them for almost a month until they gave in — and now that she got accepted and the Cuthbert’s are giving their permission, she’s suddenly contradicting herself. 

“Does it really matter if Gilbert has something to do with my sudden change of mind? You guys told me that you want me near, so now I’m deciding to be near.” 

You can see how aggravated Marilla is with Anne’s reason, but instead of arguing more, she just shakes her head and asked, ”Fine, fine then young lady... does Gilbert know about this?”

And that took her of guard.

She wanted him to know — she planned for him to know, but... circumstances change.

He needs her, that what she tells herself. ”He doesn’t need to know.”

The older lady just deeply sigh in defeat and walk out. 

Anne looked at Matthew for some kind of support, but the older man wasn’t able to hide his look of disappointment as he follows Marilla.

* * *

* * *

“That smells glorious.” Gilbert hurried to her side, kissing her temple, as he watched her cook dinner.

He will not say it out loud but he feels giddy right now — _is this what is also feels like when you’re newlyweds?_ He ask himself. 

Anne turn the stove low and turn to him, hugging him tight, then leaning back to look at his face without letting go. “You look tired” she said, fixing his stray curls.

Gilbert couldn’t help but still a kiss, rubbing his nose to hers after, making Anne laugh.

”Kind of, yeah. Transferring to a completely new field is exhausting, but exciting really — the knowledge, the insights, the new perspectives! And I’m not even at the introduction yet, I was just given a small overview.”

He was looking so excited and Anne love it — at least his head is somewhere he’s happy, and not somewhere depressing.

”All right, all right — the nerd needs to calm down.” She teases. 

”Coming from the girl who almost burn her eyebrow from studying just to beat me on debate competitions.” He teases back, gaining a punch at his chest but, making her bark a laugh.

Anne turned back to the food she was cooking, as Gilbert stayed at her back, snaking his hands on her waist and resting his chin on her shoulders.

 _If only this would be what I’ll get home to everyday,_ “How’s your day?” He asked, shaking his thoughts off. 

His question made Anne remember her conversation, or more like, argument with Marilla this afternoon. “Fine.” She simply answered. 

Gilbert can hear the uneasiness in her voice so he softly turn her to look at him and gave her a questional look. 

“It was fine, really.” She assured, rubbing his shoulders. “Diana came by to bring more of your stuff, she figured that you will need it. She didn’t stay long though, cause your dad is being ‘grumpy’ as she said.” She finished, sighing, that made Gilbert peck a kiss and two, then pulling her in an embrace. 

He was rubbing her back to soothe her, humming something before softly asking, “You’re worrying about me aren’t you?” 

A flash of memory from the night Anne found him, sitting at the corner of the house with his bloody hands, and a soulless eyes, came to her mind — it was the scariest moment in her life. 

Anne didn’t answer but nodded her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m fine, really.” He started, holding her closer. “Dad and I needs both time for ourselves, I think. We will be fine — I believe.” He finished. 

Anne push him softly to see his face, she needed to his face to also believe. He gave her an assuring smile and kiss her forehead, then her nose, to her lips. 

Anne sighs in relief, giving back a smile. 

* * *

* * *

“You’re what?!” Diana exclaimed, looking horrified at her bestfriend. 

Diana have visited again the next day, bringing another boxes of stuff from their house that Gilbert might have use off. Gilbert was not there though, but she stayed to help Anne with decorating the house and hang out with Anne. 

While they are resting, it slips on Anne’s mouth what has happened yesterday with Marilla at Green Gables. 

“You’re not seriously going to U of T?” Diana asked, but it didn’t sound anything like a question. 

“What’s so wrong with U of T? It one of the best university in the country.” She said, giving the same argument again. 

Diana huff in annoyance. 

Of course there is nothing wrong on that university, what is wrong is that she’s limiting herself because of — she stops her thought and look straight at Anne “If Gilbert finds out that you’re doing this for him, he’s totally not going to like it.” 

“That is why you are not going to tell him.” She requested, not really looking at Diana, as she feels a bit shame. 

“I won’t lie to Gilbert.” Diana replied sternly. 

”Well, you’re not going to lie if he doesn’t ask you about it —“

”Secrets has a way of revealing itself Anne” She cuts her off, sitting close to Anne, slowly reaching forger hand. “Gilbert learned that in a hardway.” She finished, being reminded of how their dad figured Gilberts’ transfer. 

Anne knows that secret can’t be kept forever, but — maybe, just maybe, she can keep this long enough till it would really matter anymore. 

She can’t leave him... that night she found him — she can’t “You don’t understand Diana, I can’t leave him! You didn’t see —“ her throat started to tighten, hot tears were suddenly falling from her eyes. 

“What?” Diana’s expression changed to worry, pulling her bestfriend closer, caressing her back to soothe her.

”That night when I found him... he was not himself. I could not recognize him! I don’t — I can’t...” 

”Hey —“ Gilbert greeted, smiling at first seeing his sister, then looking worried seeing such scene the two girls in. “What’s wrong?”

”Nothing — nothing just.” Anne think fast, wiping her tears, then chuckling. “Diana showed me a video of a dog... and ahh — this is so embarrassing.” She did her best at acting, but her laugh came out a bit nervously. 

Diana sighs and just got up to greet his brother back, hugging him. “Mom’s annoyed that you are not returning her calls.” She said, changing the conversation. “Now she’s being a romantic — writing letters, asking me to deliver it.” She rolled her eyes and huff in annoyance. “Please returned her phone call before I became a mailman, she’s really serious with this letter thing and she’s starting to encourage Minnie Mae to write too.” 

Gilbert chuckle at the thought and promised Diana that he will call. 

It was really late at night when Gilbert decided to get up.

He feels like something is happening that Anne wouldn’t want him to know — it’s really bothering him. 

He remembers that day after the night Anne invited Diana to sleepover, where she look like she cried the whole night. 

She never told him what bothered her. 

Gilbert knew how stubborn Anne is, and how she likes to keep her problem all to herself (kind of reminds him of himself), so if she doesn’t what to say it, he’ll have to find it himself.

This may contradict what he have promised her before but... he can’t let it be anymore — it bothering the hell out of him... he needs to know. 

So he quietly went out the house, leaving the redhead in deep sleep.

”Hey.” He greeted, hearing her sister annoyingly roll out of sleep through his phone speaker. “Sorry to wake you.” 

“What on hell made you call me in this godly hour?!” She hissed, whispering but wanting to really scream. 

“I’m outside the house, we need to talk.”

”What? What house — don’t tell me —“ she cuts herself, as he hears her stumbling off, and cutting the call. 

He saw her peeking at her window, as he wave his hand hello. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a comment ☺️
> 
> Kisses xx


	29. Chapter 29

Diana hurried, but quietly run down to get to her _idiot_ of a brother who’s leaning on his car and waiting for her outside.

It’s 2 in the morning and she’s feeling really grumpy to be woken up, so before Gilbert could say anything, she punch him in his chest that startled him and angrily whispered, “This better be a life and death situation that you had the audacity to wake me at this hour.”

“I said sorry, you don’t need to be too sadistic about it.” He said, wincing from the pain, then covering himself as Diana threatens to punch him again.

”Just get to the point so I can go back to sleep.” She demanded.

“There’s something Anne is hiding from me, and I know that you know about it.” And he didn’t beat around the bush, asking what he’s been inkling to know.

He waited for her to say something but, Diana just avoided his stare and crossed her arms, probably thinking of what to say.

She then sighs and tried to say something, but stops, biting her tongue.

_Ahh, it’s so hard to lie when you wanted to scream the truth, and knows that he damn deserve the truth,_ shetold herself.

“You’re not even denying that she’s keeping something from me.” He stated after few minutes of silence from her. He places his hand on his pocket, looking down, and laughing at himself — laughing at himself because he feels kind of pathetic.

His girlfriend doesn’t trust him enough to tell him what’s bothering her — it frustrates and saddens him.

Diana pats his shoulders to comfort him. The way he looks is making her really guilty, but she made a promised to Anne.

”I know you made a promise to Anne, and you don’t want to break her trust... but I feel like, this thing that she’s trying to keep away, has something to do with me and I can’t just let it be, I need to do something.”

Diana huff, irritated at how Gilbert made her more guilty. ”You’re like a fucking mindreader, do you know that?” She stated, gaining a short breathy laugh from him.

Diana’s definitely very conflicted on the situation — things that should not have been complicated are getting so complicated.

She sighs deeply first and finally decided what to tell him — the truth. “It’s about her future.” She started, looking straight to her brother’s eyes, “Have you ever talk to Anne about her college options?” She asked first, and when she got a clueless look from Gil, she punch him on the chest. “You’re the worst boyfriend ever!” 

He wince in pain, and wanted to defend himself but, she’s right... he’s been so invested in his own future that he didn’t bother to asked hers.

”Do you even know what she wants to do in life?” She asked, getting annoyed at her brother. 

_Does_ _he_ _know_? Watching her all those years... does he really knows about what she loves and not? “I know that she loves writing —” He started, “writing about what she loves, what she believes in, and what she knows matter — I know she loves to educate people, not because she thinks she better than everyone, but because she wants people to understand that life is beautiful and that knowledge is a power that should be shared. I know that she like to care for people, even the one's who doesn’t deserve her attention, support, and love. I know that she likes to inspired people, that she’s the most selfless person and —“

”and you’re head-over-heel on her.” Diana cut him, she figured that he has a thousand list of things about ‘Who is Anne with a E’ topic so she stopped him before they got greeted by the sun.

Listening to Gilbert, she realize that, even she doesn’t know the exact thing that Anne would like do.

Anne doesn’t like to settle with just one thing, and everyone knows that she has big dreams, not only for herself, but for everyone she can drag to her dreams — _yet she’s limiting herself now._

_“_ She got accepted in all universities she applied to —“ she continues, “Redmond, U of T, NYU...”

”That’s — that’s great! Then why would she —“

”Oxford.” Diana added, that made Gilbert speechless. “She never really discuss her application to anyone because she’s not confident she’ll get in — just the Cuthbert’s, me, and Cole.” She paused, trying to make of something on Gilbert’s expression.

Gilbert was trying to remember a day where Anne have talked about Oxford, and even though she didn’t explicitly discuss it to him, he should have been able to know. 

“Do you remember how she is after she got back from that, debate and writing contest in London? How she excited tells her experiences and how she learned a lot of new things?.” Diana asked, waiting for a realization from his brother — and he did gave it. He remembers how she showed the overflowing joy she felt being there, experiencing things, learning... he was happy for her.

“She really never thought she’ll get in, and they really never responded to her application... I think she also kind of forgotten about it because of the things happened the last couple of weeks — it surprised her when they finally responded about her acceptance just few day ago.” She ended it in a not so thrilled tone, that Gilbert figured why Anne’s not telling him about this.

”She not going to accept it isn’t she?” He asked, though it didn’t sound a question. 

Diana look away from him, and just nodded.

Gilbert didn’t really know how he will react with what he knew now. 

He was only looking on the ground, trying to think, but nothing is making sense in his mind. 

Diana pats his shoulder to comfort him again, and said, “If you’re going to get angry, just know this — she’s so afraid to lose you.” She sighs deeply, then hugs her brother to say her goodnight, figuring it’s time to go back. 

As she walks back to the house, she suddenly turns back to Gilbert and said, “You two are such troublesome couple. Don’t ever wake me up at this kind of time again.” She joke, hoping for a chuckle from him, and when she got it she turn back to the house again.

* * *

* * *

When Anne woke up, forgetting that she’s not in her own room, she got startled, roll out of the bed, and fall off. 

Wincing from pain, a tossing noise were heard outside. 

She got out, still caressing her head from pain and were surprised by being greeted by the boy she loves, fixing the table for breakfast. 

_Ohh how she fallen in love again._

”Did you cook this?” She asked, stopping her thoughts when he caught her staring. 

He laughs and pulls her close, locking her in a hug, “Obviously not, I’m terrible at cooking but good at ordering food — I manage to keep it warm though.” 

They both laugh, as Anne peck a morning kiss to him, then turning back to the food, “Let’s taste how good you are at ordering food.”

It’s a warm morning with a warm scene, Anne keeps on feeding Gilbert, slapping his hands away if he grabs food for himself. 

They were just happy. 

If only beautiful things last long. 

“So.” Gilbert started, waiting for her to look at him. “This weekend, are you free?”

He look nervous, like he’s afraid she’ll turn him down, Anne’s laugh at the thought. “Are you trying to ask me out Gilbert Blythe?”

”Maybe.” He smiled coyly, pulling her closer, making her giggle.

“Well you’re in luck, cause I’m free for the rest of the weekend.” She said, leaning back when he tried to kiss her. 

“Give a kiss.” He pleaded, but Anne just laughs and lean back more so that he wouldn’t reach her. “Give me a damn kiss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert” he laughs still trying his best to get a kiss from her. 

“Did you just curse to my face?” She said teasingly, trying to get away from his grip.

”If you think that there’s something you’ll say that will not make me want to kiss you more, then you’re wrong.” He jokingly threatens, and when he thought she’ll allow him to kiss her, she broke free from his embrace and run away from him.

”If you can catch me, I’ll give you all the kiss you want!” She challenged, stopping at the front door waiting for him to run to her, then running away when he did.


	30. Chapter 30

Weekend is here, and Anne is just very — very excited.

Gilbert didn’t tell her anything about this date that he planned, and no matter what pleading Anne did, he’s not willing to give even a little bit of information. 

She’s not even told what time he will take her out, so the moment she opened her eyes, she become a watchful hawk. 

Though, when she woke up, Gilbert were nowhere to be found.

She checked all around the house, even tried to check the near apple orchan, but he’s not there. 

She tried to call and text him, but got no response. 

_Weird_ , she told herself. 

She stayed at the house for the rest of the morning waiting for him to get back, or at least contact her.

It was starting to annoy her.

Anne run to Green Gables to help with farm work to release some tension — which was actually a bad idea because Marilla is still piss at her. 

“Are you really sure child?” Mattew said, sitting beside the redhead mending the cow. “Isn’t oxford your dream?”

It made Anne stop and think... she’s not really sure. She doesn’t have the slightest idea what she is doing, all she knows is that she wants to be with Gilbert. 

“I still have a week before they close my spot. Maybe I’ll go — I don’t really know...” she answered truthfully.

It was almost 3 in the afternoon when Diana called her asking where the hell she was.

”I’m at Green Gables, why? Is there something wrong?” She asked. Diana’s tone made her a bit worried. 

“Just get back at Gil’s place. We have lots of things to do!” Diana said in a hurry, without really answering her question to ease her worry. 

So she run back to the Blythe’s house without even saying goodbye to the Cuthbert’s.

“What’s wrong, what’s — what are this?” Anne was so worried about Diana’s call that the moment she opens the door, all she was thinking is how she’ll deal with a disaster, but when she saw what was inside it surprised her. 

Hers and Diana’s hers intended for prom (that they were not able to attend to.) were hanging — displayed at the living room.

Diana’s massive make-up kit were set up in the middle, like a fashion is about to happen.

When Diana notice her standing dumbfounded at the door, she drags her and seated her in front of a mirror.

“What’s going on?” Anne asked again, looking at her best friend in horror.

”Isn’t it obvious? You’re going to look divine after this.”

”I get that you’re going to put make-up on me, but why?”

Diana clicks her tongue when Anne tried to move away from her hands, working her so called make-up ‘magic’.

”Stop asking questions and stay still, we won’t finish.” Diana warn, holding her tight.

An hour... it took an hour for Diana to finished Anne’s make-up.

On her defense, Anne was not staying still and keep on touching her eyes, that she had to re-apply her make-up.

She help Anne on her dress next and fixed herself after.

”Now, can you please tell me what the hell is going on?” Anne insisted.

”God is really fair isn’t he?” Diana teases, as she finished wearing her heels. 

She stood up, grabs Annes hand and softly drags her out, waiting.

“What?” Anne is slowly getting piss at her best friend. 

“Ohh don’t get pissy on me.” Diana pouts, then hugs her bestfriend from the back and made baby sounds that made Anne laughs like crazy — it almost startled her when a limo stop in front of them.

”Wait — are we... but —“ Anne was looking buffled at her bestfriend who’s looking so excited. “I don’t — what...”

”Just get in!” 

Anne almost trip down when Diana pulled her inside.

While the limo was driving, Gilbert finally come back to her thoughts.

_The freaking guy!_ She was so sure that he has everything to do with this. 

After being MIA for the whole day, no text, call, or even a note. _I’m going to punch the hell out of him!_ She promised herself.

As she fights with her thought she didn’t realized that the limo stopped. The door opened with a very welcoming Fred, all fix up in tux and bow. 

When they got out Anne was so confused on why they’re in a dark, forestsy-like, and looks like a secluded place. 

“So, you’ll need to be on your own for a moment.” Diana started, making Anne more confused. “You see that path over there?” She waited for Anne to nod her head before continuing, “great! Just follow that and we will see you on the other side!” She ended, walking away from her, following another path, not even looking back at Anne.

“Wait — what? Really? You’re really gonna live me alone... in a this kind of dress, wearing a 6 inch heels.” Anne was not even talking to anyone anymore. She sighs and just followed what she was tild.

The path was a bit muddy, if she’s not careful, she’ll fall down and will definitely ruin her dress. Her heels in not also helping. 

So she did her best, concentrated on walking.

After almost slipping, she held on tight on a vine near her, she exhaled, and almost jumps when suddenly light sparkled around her. 

She froze standing there, looking around the place — it like, the stars in the sky decided to get down for that night. 

She finally decided to walk a few more feet and when she turn on the curb path — there he was... standing, looking so gorgeous.

He has his hands on his pockets, smiling, dazzling — the light around him looking like halos.

_He’s looking like a God in suit and tie,_ Anne laughs at the thought. 

She have seen him in that suit in a photo before, but... this is in no comparison.

Gilbert started to walk towards her, and as he got near, he offered her his hand to take. 

Anne took his hand and the moment he stands close, she punched him in the chest.

”What was that for?” He asked, confused.

”For going MIA the whole day! You didn’t even call or text! Do you know how worried I was!” She almost scream at him, punching him again.

Gilbert held her wrist to stop her, he was about to speak and apologize when she started sniffing, holding her tears. 

“I should really be angry right now but you look so beautiful and dazzling, it’s making me tear.” 

He couldn’t help but sniffle a laugh, pulling Anne in a tight embrace. “Well you’re also looking so beautiful and dazzling right now — You’re making me fall inlove again, and again, and again.” He paised to breath in her scent, then kiss her crown, “I’m sorry for worrying you.” 

“I already forgiven you when I saw you standing there.”

”Then why did you punch me?”

”Cause you deserved it.” The two laugh, as Gil lean back to look at her face, and took a peck on her lips.

After a few more giggles and sweet whispers and looks, Gilbert took one of Anne’s hand and put a corsage on her wrist. 

“Graduation is just around the corner and, I figured that, highschool experience wouldn't be complete if you were not able to attend senior prom so —“ he stated, a he guides her in the middle, slow music suddenly playing, Diana and Fred appearing out of nowhere, taking pictures and such. 

Then they started dancing. 

It was slow... they were swaying with the beat of the song. 

Though, Anne cannot actually hear anything, anymore.

She’s just captured by his hazel eyes. 

_Forget all the other nights that she said, ‘this is the best night of my life’, because this, right here, will never compare. This is definitely, the best night of my life,_ she told herself. 

“Anne...” he broke the silence, and Anne was too captured by the moment to notice the changing expression of Gilbert’s face. “You need to go to Oxford.” 

And just like how midnight ruined Cinderella’s night... what he said burst all her bubbles and send her back to the reality she doesn’t want to face.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized...  
> I haven’t been putting ‘chapter tittle’ on the past 2 chapters I have uploaded — I also don’t have a tittle for this so... any suggestion?  
> We’re really almost done 😤  
> Please do enjoy this and give me your thoughts okay ☺️
> 
> Kisses xx

“You need to go to Oxford.”

The music that was slowly lulling her to sleep suddenly sounded sharp and ear piercing. 

She quickly lean back to look at him, almost losing her footing and started to open her mouth to speak.

_How did you know?_

_When did you know?_

_What..._

She didn’t know what to asked first.

Anne keeps her eyes on him, like she’s trying to find something. 

She’s trying hard to find the words to say but nothing’s coming out. 

Gilbert sighs with a smile and took a step back putting a little distance between them, putting his hand on his pockets. 

No matter how little the distance he made, Anne didn’t like it a bit. She looked down, fighting the urge to cry.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, breaking the silence between them. He was speaking as softly as possible, not wanting to make Anne feel that he’s angry or that he’s cornering her. “Did you thought I’ll say no? Did you thought I’ll stop you from chasing your dreams?” 

Anne snap a look at him when he said that. 

She didn’t like his question a bit, it’s like, he’s asking her the ‘Don’t you know me?’ question, and it was insulting in her ears.

”No.” She answered straightly, clenching her hand.

She sighs to calm her nerves, she doesn’t want this to turn into a fight. “I know you would tell me to go — that’s why I didn’t tell you.”

Gilbert bit his lips, suddenly getting frustrated.

 _This is not the Anne I know,_ a voice in his head said. 

_What_ _changed_? ”I don’t understand Anne.” The confusion in his voice is echoing.

She doesn’t really like lying — but speaking the truth will surely hurt him. She knows that he’ll blamed himself for this.

”I was going to tell you, but...” she started but then stopped.

”But what Anne?” He was practically begging with the tone of his voice. He wanted to understand, he needed to understand. “Anne —” 

“But this happened! This!” Her hands were moving in air, emphasizing something that Gilbert still don’t quite understand. “You run away from home after a hideous fight with your father without even telling anyone — or me, where you are going! If — if you’re alright, or I don’t know... if you maybe need help!” She paused catching her breathe like she just said thousand of words already. “You were gone for hours Gilbert! Hours! And then I found you all bloody and beat — worst, I felt like I just lose you when you’re practically just in front of me. Ho-how do you expect me to react to that?”

Anne turn down for a moment wiping her ridiculous tears, then continues, “Just forget it happened, be okay with it, and act like nothing happened? Like I didn’t witness something so awful? Something that scared me — I was scared... so scared, that I was too late.” She run her hand through her hair, messing it. 

It took a minute before Anne’s word process to Gilbert’s brain. 

He knew that he was somewhat the reason why she’s hesitating to chase her dreams but... he didn’t know it was to this extend.

He scared her. 

He scared her too much that she didn’t trust him anymore.

It’s like that time when he run away from the Barry’s — Anne never left his side, holding his hands like he’s going to run away again if she let go. 

He should have known. 

‘ _Fuck_ ’ he didn’t know that he thought out loud, but his voice were so low that Anne didn’t notice it, as she tries to calm herself.

 _I should have known,_ he repeated in his head, remembering the day after he had his meltdown because of his fight with his dad, how he thought the situation feels the same seven years ago. 

_Did I only got older but never really matured?_ He asked himself, feeling so ridiculous. 

“Anne...” he called, wanting her to look at him and to hold her close — but before he could say anything else, Anne beat him to it.

”I just got you... I just — we’re only starting.” She paused, sniffing, breathing hard from crying. “what if something like this happen again, and I was not there? How will I forgive myself?” 

It broke him to know that this is all his fault.

He held her close, kissing her crown, and caressing her to calm. 

* * *

* * *

_‘How to fix this’ list by Gilbert Blythe:_

_1\. Get her trust back — Prove to her that he can handle and take care of himself._

_2..._

He has no idea what to write next. 

He’s been scribbling on his notes for the last hour, using his free time at school, brainstorming with himself on how he can convince Anne to go to Oxford. 

Two nights has pass after that heartbreaking night. 

Diana and Fred appearing an hour later, after his and Anne’s conversation — they were both just quiet, following Diana and Fred to their car. 

They got home, did their night routine and sleep without really talking. 

Gilbert is just thankful that Anne didn’t left him — but this no talking (except when she got question about what to cook.) is killing him. 

It’s like, she’s there but she’s not really there — and he can’t fucking talk it out because he’s so ashamed on himself, that every time he opens his mouth, his tongue would just back out!

”You look like you’re in some kind of internal debate or something.” Someone said, making him turn around fast to see who it was.

”Winnie.” 

“Don’t look so surprise.” She said, laughing at how his brows were almost crossing each other.

He knew he would see her again, they’re studying in the same university, not to mention the same course now, but he never thought that she’ll approach him first after —

“So... this internal debate, does it have something to do with a certain rehead?” She asked, smiling teasingly at him, as she sat down in front of him.

He didn’t answered, not sure if it’s really alright to talk about his relationship with her. 

She must have caught what he was thinking cuz she sniffle a laugh, “Don’t worry... I’m so over it. I just — I thought you could use someone to talk to, with all this — I don’t know, you’re giving off an air that is really not nice.” 

“I hope you’re not talking about how I smell, because I did remember to take a shower before going to class.” He joked, finally lifting the tense setting. 

She laughs and waits for him to tell his story. 

“Anne and I — she...” he couldn’t quite compose a coherent sentence. 

“Please do tell me that you two are together now, cuz if not, then why the hell did you stop talking to me?” She suddenly asked, smiling teasingly again. Gilbert let out a breathy laugh and admit that they are in fact together now.

”Then what’s with all of this? Shouldn’t you be celebrating or something? Aren’t you happy?” 

Her question dawn to him.

 _Are we happy?_ _Yes, without second thought._

Every minute, hour, day he spends with her — those were his treasures. 

Those simple thing they did — cleaning, cooking, even bickering and arguing, made him feel so happy. 

He knows that she’s happy too — but life is so not simple. 

“Seems to me that you’re not really up to talk about you’re love life with me huh.” She announce, after not hearing any word from him for a few minutes now. “Well, I should get going. If you needed a pair of ears to listen to your troubles, believe me, I’m genuinely over the past and ready to listen.” She gave him a reassuring smile and got up to go.

“Winnie.” He called before she could walk away, “Thank you.” 

She nodded and wave her goodbye.

* * *

* * *

He got home feeling really exhausted. 

When he got inside, a burning smell and cloud of smoke welcomed him, coughing hard, he called for Anne, feeling a little panic.

”I’m alright! Nothing’s really burning — except for this shepherds-pie I tried to make.”

Gilbert run to the kitchen to help her out, opening all the windows.

“Ah shit!” Anne hissed in pain, accidentally touching the piping hot container.

Gilbert acted fast, taking her hand to the faucet and running cold water to her hand.

They were both quiet for the moment, just watching the running water on her hands — that until Anne were sniffing loudly, then covering her face with her free hand.

”Does it hurt so much?” He asked her, looking at her wiping her tears away. 

She just nodded to answer, afraid that if she speaks, she’ll break to more tears. 

He knew that she’s crying not only because of her burn, but because they haven’t really been that close to each other after that _night_. 

When he knew it’s okay to take her hand of the cold water, he softly pull her in an embrace. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

Anne took a breath first, holding to his shirt to support her weight because she feels lightheaded. “What are you sorry for?” 

“For scaring you... for letting my fears and shame get the best of me and let us not talk for the last two days. — for making you feel that something bad will happened to me any moment and it’ll be your fault.” He held her much closer and tighter. “I love you.”

Somehow, Anne’s heart tightens from hearing him say he loved her. “Why does it sound like you’re saying a goodbye?” She step back a little, wanting to look him in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger...
> 
> Sorry 😚


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should actually be like 31.2, cuz this is so short 😚 I just really want to update cuz I got more than ten thousand hits nows!!!
> 
> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO’S BEEN SUPPORTING AND FOLLOWING THE STORY, YOU DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH JOY YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME, ESPECIALLY IN THIS HARD TIME 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Here some KISSES 😚😘 before you start ☺️ Enjoy haha

“Why do you sound like you’re saying a goodbye?”

_A goodbye? Is it... really?_ He asked himself. 

The step back Anne made and the emotions showing in her face — pierce a needle in his heart. 

He couldn’t answer her question.

_When did he thought about goodbye? Is it the only way he could think, for her to reach her dreams? Is it really only goodbye? That can’t be right... right?_

He keep thinking to himself, forgetting to answer Anne.

”Are you... Gilbert?” She said, hoping to hear him say that it’s not what she is thinking.

_It’s not —_ as simple as that _... then why can’t you say it Gilbert?_

_“_ Anne —“ he tried to reach to her, but she moves away, avoiding his touch. 

Her face says it all. 

The grimm, the disgust — the pain, her heart, breaking in a million pieces. _Why can’t you say it?_ A voice in her head said. 

“ _I love you,_ as a _goodbye..._ classic move Gilbert Blythe.” She bark a laugh, looking away. “Fine.” She breaths in and look back to his eyes — straight and fiercely, showing no sign of remorse. “I’ll go to Oxford.” She started.

Gilbert tried to step forward to get closer to her, and wanted to say something, but Anne didn’t gave him the chance. “Don’t — you’re not getting close to me.” She said sternly.

”I don’t want to ever see your face again Gilbert Blythe.” She finished, stepping back slowly, silently telling him not to follow her, then walking out of the house, without taking anything with her — not her clothes, not her stuff, nothing.

Gilbert was frozen — he might even forgotten to breath while listening to the sound of Anne’s footsteps... as it goes away, he let out his tears that he’s been holding, and drop down the floor. 

* * *

* * *

Two days.

It has been two days since he let Anne walk away.

He haven’t heard from her — he haven’t heard from anyone about her too, not even Diana.

Diana haven’t been answering his phone calls — she’s obviouly angry from what he let happened, though she’s been leaving stuff at his place whenever his not around so... at least she hasn’t completely disown him as her brother and forgotten about him — at least she still cares. 

He was on his way home when he notice that another car is park at his place — _Diana_ , he though, and as he got nearer, he was able to confirm that it is her car.

_Is she here for me or did she just —_ He stop his questions in his head when Diana came out of the house, looking like she’s waiting for him.

As he got out of his car and walks towards her, he notice that she’s holding a big duffle bag.

”Came by to get Anne’s stuff.” She announce, without greeting him.

He stops a few steps away from her, not hugging his sister like he used to.

He just nodded from what she said and look down, not expecting for her to say more.

He thought she’ll just walk away and leave, but she didn’t.

She put down the duffle bag and sighs deeply before saying, “You don’t look as bad as I thought you would be — I thought you’re going to be... I don’t know, super depress, growing your beard, getting drunk and wasted, or something.” 

“Do you want me to?” He joked, and Diana made sure to express how she thinks that this is not the time for jokes. “I’m depress, stress, and in pain, yeah... but I can’t show that.”

”Why?”

He sighs deeply before answering and smiled sadly at his sister. “So Anne knows that what she did is the right thing.”

Diana look at him in disbelief, crouching her face ”Ohh there’s no question that what Anne did is right, yours though... is it?” 

Gilbert couldn’t really answer her question — he’s not sure if what he let happened is really right, but he do know that letting Anne have her dreams should be the end game. 

“I haven’t really heard about what happened to the two of you, I just know that Anne doesn’t want to see you or hear about you.” She paused sighing, then picked the duffle bag, “I didn’t question it anymore, but I think this has something to do with Oxford.” 

She started to walk towards her car, dumping the bag inside, then went back to Gilbert.

”Please talk to dad — at least fix one of your proble, and stop running away from it. I don’t remember having a coward as a big brother.” She finished, finally giving Gilbert a tight hug — he didn’t realized how he needed it so much until Diana slowly let go and pats his shoulder, then went on her way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, they could just do an LDR thing, BUT... going back to the past chapters — Anne is too scared to be away from him because of what happened, so I don’t think LDR is the best route... YET. She will lose her mind in LDR if Gilbert won’t be able to find a way that will ease her mind and heart — and he will, don’cha worry!
> 
> Sometimes (or most of the times hehe) Gilbert’s a fool.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts 🥰
> 
> Kisses xx


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking too long. Had some personal issues and — I can’t really talk about it. 
> 
> Life sucks so much 😑
> 
> Please do enjoy this 🥰

_I love you_

Every damn night is the same dream over and over again. 

His smile

His touch 

His face

His voice...

Even that damn expressive eyebrows — I keep dreaming of him. 

_This is the worst._

It has been almost a week since I last seen him... since I last heard of him.

Do I miss him? _Yes_.

Will I pull down my pride, see him and talk to him? _Definitely_ _no_.

He made his choice, I made mine.

Maybe we’re not really meant to be together — maybe that was just that, a _tragic_ _romance_.

Marilla and Matthew’s definitely are concern and worried.

That day, I run to Green Gables with nothing but tears in my eyes.

I thank all the gods that they’re both giving me space and haven’t asked what really has happened. 

I think they have somewhat of a clue that this has something to do with Gilbert and Oxford.

I’ve actually already send my acceptance to Oxford, I don’t know what will happened next.

Diana have been so considerate too — I just straight up told her that, Gilbert and I were over. No questions were asked, she run to me with hugs and kisses, and comforting words.

She hasn’t said a thing about Gilbert, or ask what I’m going to do now.

I really, really thankful for the people around me.

I just — I haven’t heard a thing about him, yet, my head is filled with him.

_I just really miss him and I can’t do anything about it._

“Anne!” Marilla called from down stairs. 

As soon as I got down, I immediately notice the white envelope she was holding. 

My brows crease in curiosity.

”This came in the mail for you.” She said, handing the white envelope to me.

When I got it in my hands, I saw Oxford’s logo in it and made me more curious.

I thank Marilla with a smile and run back to my room to read the letter.

Reading the letter made me breath out a laugh — I got invited for an early classes that will start in a week.

It made me bark a laugh — I laugh because I don’t know what to do.

Of I go, I will miss graduation — I already miss the chance to complete the editing of our yearbook with everyone because of what happened with Gil...

I spend the rest of the afternoon on my room, thinking about the letter.

When dinner came and my head were just in clouds.

”Anne... Anne —“ Marilla called, and I was only able to really hear her when Matthew accidentally drop his fork. Marilla sighs heavily before continuing. “Child, this is getting out of hand and I’m not liking it one bit. We haven’t asked you anything about it because we want to respect you, but if this goes on, we may have to intervene —“

”The letter...” I cut her off, remembering that I haven’t told them about me accepting the spot at Oxford. “I’m going to Oxford.” I started, then pausing for a second to compose myself. “Sorry for making you both worried and thank you for always being there for me... I — I’m going to Oxford. And that letter — I may have to fly off much — much earlier than expected.”

Both elders were looking at me, concern and confused, when I thought of saying more, Matthew beat me to it. “What do you mean child?”

I breath out, compose myself, place down the fork I was holding and said, ”I got invited for early classes, and it’ll start next week so...” 

“Next week? But — how about your graduation?” Marilla asked, worried sculpted in her face. 

“It’s fine... Graduation is only for formalities, I don’t really need to be there to get my diploma. I can just have it mailed to me.”

”So you already decided you’re going?” Sadness is creeping from both the elders. 

It’s kind of making my heart heavy but... I need to do this, yet I still asked them, ”Do you not want me to?”

Matthew and Marilla look down first, then at each other, probably analyzing and silently talking to each other of what would be the best for me. 

Marilla reach for my hand and smiled at me saying, ”Of course we want what’s best for you just — there’s a lot of things needed for you to get settled there, is one week enough?”

”Part of getting invited for early classes is getting the university dorm, so you don’t need to worry that I’ll be homeless there. I’ll be visiting school tomorrow to make arrangements, and I’ve already check in with flights — I just have to book one.” 

The two elders were looking at me really sadly, “This is just too fast Anne, are you sure about this?” Matthew held my other hand tightly, and as sad as this moment is, this is not a goodbye — this is temporary. 

So I nod my head, and smiled at them, making sure that they don’t see any hesitation in my desicions.

* * *

* * *

I got a call from Anne this morning asking me to see her in school on the afternoon.

I’m not sure why she wanted to meet at school... yearbook editing is complete and we don’t really need to go to school anymore. We are literally just waiting for graduation — but I didn’t question her and just said yes.

I suddenly had a thought of Gilbert.

It has been days since I told him to have a talk with our father, yet, he hasn’t showed up or even attempted to call him — _stupid_ _brother_.

He’s been calling Mom and Minnie May, and his timing is always so perfect — he calls whenever dad is not around. 

Just a little bit more and I’ll visit him one of this days just to smack the reality out of him, to wake him up and get a pair of balls to fix his problems instead of running away from it. 

When I met Anne at school she were holding envelops — probably documents of some sorts, I don’t know. 

I greeted her with a smile and a hug. 

“What are those?” I asked, pointing at the envelopes she were holding. 

She smiled at me, not really answering my question and turn back to school before saying, “let’s walk around the school reminisce some memories?”

I made a breathy laugh and followed her lead.

We were walking on the hallways of our school first building. The school has 3 big buildings that almost form like a triangle if you look at it from the top. 

All three buildings were almost alike, you’ll always know what building you are in because of this big number displayed beside the main door building entrance and all rooms has numbers that will start with which building you are in. 

First building mostly has lecture rooms — “Wow... I suddenly remember this embarassing memory we had in this building.”

”Let me guess — first day of high school, being so overly confident the we had memories our rooms and classes, sitting at front of the room, getting comfortable, then looking dumbfoundedly at the teacher who entered the room and started to discuss something that we never ever heard of, then realizing that we are in the wrong room full of juniors —“

”and having to do a walk of shame out of the room cuz we’re a bunch of cocky freshmans” I finished, laughing hard at the memory, remembering our embarass faces back then. “That was one of the classics.” 

We continue to walk till we got outside the quadrangle where Anne suddenly burst into laughing. “What?” I asked, already laughing with her because of the way she was laughing. 

“Remember that time when I finally got to punch Billy on his face?”

“Oh my god! You punched him so hard he broke his nose!” 

“It was so worth it... even though I almost got expelled.” 

Totally agreed. Billy deserved that punch and maybe a lot more because of how much of a dickhead he is. 

We stop our walk and find a seat and table in front of building two where the open cafeteria is located. 

We we both just looking around our school and really are reminiscing the memories we made all those years we attended the school — just 2 more weeks and we are graduating, we we’ll be attending diffenrent universities, but we will definitely not going on our seperate ways.

A ‘see you soon’ never a ‘goodbye’.

”I’m going to Oxford —“ Anne blurted out, It made me snap a look at her. She took few more seconds to look at their school before finally facing me.

She were looking determined and very sure of her decision. 

I already kind of knew about this because of what happened, but... feels like there’s something more.

She gave me a smile and looks away again, stretching her hands up like she suddenly felt sleepy.

I didn’t say anything yet, I’m waiting for her to say more.

”You probably already guess that, but —“ she cut short, biting her lip and smiling, but nit really looking happy. “I bet you didn’t guess that I’ll be attending early classes at Oxford.” She said like it’s some kind if a joke. 

I’m happy for her — super happy. 

It’s just sad too, that this has to happened so quick.

She and Gilbert haven’t even made up yet... Are they really just going to end it like this?

I wanted to asked her that but — it’s not for me meddle on. 

“You not going to attend graduation aren’t you?” I asked, figuring out why she asked to meet at school and asked to reminisce some memories.

She slowly nodded her head not looking at me, she was just feeling the breeze passing through.

I place my hand on top of hers, sighs and look at the same view.

We spend the rest of the afternoon roaming around the school... laughing, talking about good and bad memories — tearing a bit. 

I got home feeling really exhausted. 

The first thing I notice when I got home was dad’s car parked at the garage — he’s early, I thought. 

I can hear him walking around and talking on his phone, almost screaming, as he stand in the middle of the living room. 

He tone himself down when he notice me, like I was not supposed to hear what kind of conversation he was having. 

Like hell I don’t know about it — he doesn’t know that I know everything about our business. Gilbert’s been looping me in, and have been sharing the work with me whenever dad gave him work. 

It’s our little secret though, cuz dad don’t really trust me having my hands on the business — freaking gender bias.

”Aren’t you a late little home?” He asked, after hanging up his phone and then turning his attention to me. 

“Sorry.” I just said so that the conversation won’t stall too long.

”You didn’t spend your time again at your brothe —“ he paused, and quickly saying, “At Blythes place.” He finished his question.

It really irks me to watch how dad pretends so much, how he doesn’t care about Gil. 

It would sometimes slips on his mouth, the word ‘brother’ and ‘son’, but then he wound shrug it off and continue with the last name call on him. 

These two really are such father and son alike — “This really pisses me off —“ I mumbed, but that seems to have catched it.

”What did you say young lady?” He asked, taking one step and looking a bit angry. 

I might get in trouble with this but, this have been taking too long now, and we’re a family that needs to act a family. “Stop the damn act now dad —“ I started. He was going to interupt but I didn’t let him. “You can’t even not talk about him without worry in your face. You obviously miss your son! And blood or not blood, you know that he’s your son that’s why it keeps slipping off your tongue.”

I paused, watching his face shows realization that he was fighting. I continued before I lose the momentum “Yes, he kept something from you. Yes, he lied but, he did that because he doesn’t want to hurt you. Is it really wrong for him to have a dream, to have his own thing? It’s not like he’s abandoning you with his dreams — his just adding another thing on his basket.”

I made another paused, watching his expression again as he still fight with himself, “You know dad, if you’re really worried about the heir for the business... you have me. I think manage it.”

The look on his face when I said that — priceless, he couldn’t believe I just suggested that. “How can you —“

”I know I have been mostly rebellious —“ I cut him off, “and it would be hard to believe that I can do it, but... I really would like to run our business someday.”

It was a minute of silence between us. 

I guess the determination I had with my voice when I said that made dad stop and think. And when he was about to say something, mom was walking down the stairs holding Minnie May’s hand and telling her about helping with dinner, breaking the atmosphere between me and dad. 

“Diana... Will? What are you two standing there?” Mom asked, noticing how we are in some kind of a different zone. 

“Nothing.” I said, “I just got in. Can I change before helping with dinner?” 

Mom seems to want to ask more question but just shrugs it off and let me go. 

I run upstairs not looking back at dad.

I’ll be in a lot of trouble, I can feel it. I just hope that I get something on dad. 

I hope one of them will finally have the guts to talk to one another. 

The men in this family are such brats. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay... so you might not get me from how I made Matthew and Marilla to just go with Anne’s plan about her future, and it’s so contradicting from them being strict in AWAE. Well, this is my fic and I like the two elders to just be very trusting and be very supportive — plus, modern times calls for modern approach hehe 😚
> 
> I like to hear thoughts 🥰 please do comment 🥰
> 
> Kisses 😘


	34. Is This The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeyyyy 😚  
> Still not feeling good about my life. Still hanging out with my friends called stressy and depressy AND I’m already apologizing for this 😚

_“Is that the last of it?”_

Diana asked, as she sighs almost every second on helping Anne pack her luggage. 

Anne’s not exactly bringing a lot of things with her. She figured that bringing a lot of stuff will just hassle her trip, besides, she can just buy most of the things she needed there.

So she packed few clothes, mostly clothes that will keep her warm. Two pair of shoes, her favorite blanket, the small pillow that Marilla made for her, and most importantly, her framed family picture that was taken back from her 18th birthday. And when she thought of family, it’s not only Marilla and Matthew, but, all her kindred spirits included.

Anne smiled at the memory as she take one last look at the picture, before placing it inside her luggage and sighing in relief that they have finish packing.

”Yup. That’s the last of it.” She told Diana who’s looking at her sadly and annoyed. “What?” She asked with a chuckle in her tone.

”What do you mean ‘what?’. You’re leaving, in what? 4 hours? You even insist to not drop you off the airport.” Diana said, a bit furious at her best friend. 

Though Anne mentioned that she will not attend their graduation, she actually didn’t specify when she will leave.

She only told Diana about it the night before her actual flight. 

Anne really wanted to tell her but... she hates goodbye. Though she thought of this as ‘see you again’ and not a ‘goodbye’, it was still hard. So, telling Diana about it the night before was her best bet so that they won’t have a time to be _ohh so dramatic_ about it. 

“How many times do I have to apologize before you forgive me?” She said, giving her bestfriend a puppy dog eyes that she know Diana can’t resist, and a pouting lips to look more convincing that she’s sorry. 

Diana huff in annoyance, Anne already know she’s forgiven.

”But why can’t I drop you off the airport?”

”I already told you... I hate goodbyes, parting ways. Plus, if anyone of you are at the airport to see me off, I can already imagine how I will run back to you guys for more embrace till the plane leaves me. So — I’ll go there on my own.”

Diana wanted to argue with that, but she just shut her mouth and just then mutter some words that made Anne laugh.

Her laugh made Diana think of how she was before all the fiasco that happened.

”Anne —“ she called. She doesn’t really wants to ruin the light mood, but... she want to — _no_ , she needed to asked. 

Anne gives her a soft ‘hhmm’ as she turns at her notes to make sure that she didn’t forgot anything.

”Are you really leaving without talking to Gilbert?”

Diana’s question made her stop and almost drop the note she was holding.

Almost instantly, her eyes started to water.

She have been keeping herself busy the past couple of days, not only because of her trip, but because she also wants to forget.

She tried to fight and ignore the threatening tears that’s about to fall from her eyes, but as soon as she inhaled air to her lungs, her tears started to fall on the notes she’s trying to look at.

The ink from her notes started to smudge, as the words started to disappear.

”Anne...” Diana softly called, coaxing Anne to look at her. “I’m sorry. I know that you don’t want me to mention him, and it’s really not my place, but — he’s my brother Anne, and you’re my bestfriend.”

She knows it... she fully understand it, but — she can’t... she just can’t. So she’ll pretend that _they_ didn’t happened for as long as she can, and maybe, it’ll go away.

”Ignoring the pain doesn’t make it go away.” Diana told her, like she just read her mind.

* * *

* * *

Gilbert almost hit a tree when he saw his dads car park in front of his house.

He’s not sure if he wanted to know why his dad’s there, and he’s kind of contemplating if he should just turn back and drives away, but he choose to carefully park his car beside his father’s and slowly got out. 

_Well — might as well face him already, because you sure as hell won’t get a lot of chances again._ He shivers at the thought of his sister saying that. 

Mr. Barry was standing at his porch, looking at him, waiting for him to approach him.

He prep himself first before slowly walking towards his dad. “Mr. Barry —“ he greeted, making it sound as casual as he can. 

He didn’t call him ‘dad’ not because he doesn’t want to, but because he was afraid.

Mr. Barry waited for him to step on the porch first before greeting him back.

The moment Gilbert had his foot at his porch, Mr. Barry called and greeted him in a way he thought he’ll never get anymore. 

First he called him ‘son’ and then he reach out to him to give him a hug — a hug that a father give to his son that he misses so much.

It made Gilbert tear, as he slowly move his arms to return the embrace his father is giving.

”I’m sorry... I’m so sorry dad.” He said, as try to breath evenly. “I really didn’t mean to — I was just... I’m so sorry.” He felt a bit pathetic, not being able to construct a sentence, but his dad tightens his embrace and suddenly it didn’t matter anymore. 

“I’m sorry too son.” Mr. Barry started. “I’m sorry that I reacted like that, I’m sorry that I didn’t listen, and I’m sorry that I made you feel that you betrayed our family — me.” He softly pats his son’s back, and after a few seconds he step back to look him in the eye to make sure that he’s reaching him, his hands stayed on Gilbert’s shoulders. 

Both men have tears in their eyes, and with the silence, comes realization and understanding.

Gilbert then heard from his father about the talk he and Diana had.

He made a mental note to call Diana and thank her, after he and his father done talking, and catching up. 

Gilbert really own Diana so much. 

After an hour of catching up, with few more apologies and forgiveness, Mr. Barry convinces Gilbert to get back home as his mother and sisters misses him home. 

He asked for a few more days alone and his dad understand.

”How’s you and Anne?” His Dad suddenly asked.

He wanted to say that they are fine, away from each other, but fine — He couldn’t bring himself to say so.

His father then pats his shoulder in comfort — his face probably gave him away.

”I don’t know much about your relationship with Anne, but... looking at your reaction only at mention of her name — you’re really in love with this girl, are you?”

He nodded to answer, feeling like he just lost his tongue.

”Relationships are hard — really hard.” He paused for a second and chuckled like a memory slips in his thoughts, Gilbert made a mental note to asked about it someday. “And because it’s hard, you always will end up asking yourself if it’s worth it — but you know what?” He snap a look at Gilbert and look at his eyes. “Being able to woke up everyday and seeing the face of the love of your life first thing in the morning, then hearing the soft snore that shouldn’t be attractive, but, is. Those wrinkles that form from all the years that you’ve been together, the laughs even the cries — the memories you made, let’s you know that it really is damn so worth it.” 

He loves the expression his fathers face is showing... it shows so much love. 

He didn’t expect his father to be this romatic. _It really is different when you talk about the person you truely love._

 _”_ I hope you’re talking about mom, because if not, I’m so going to tell her.” Gilbert joked to lighten the mood, gaining a soft punch and a laugh from his dad. 

Mr. Barry compose himself to give one more push to his son that he knows he needed. “You should always think about those things and talk to her about it. Fix it son.” 

Gilbert swallowed a lump hanging on his throat that he didn’t even know was there. 

He nodded at his father, really taking in all that he just told him

* * *

* * *

“ _Gilbert—” His sister started, looking at him with an eyes of sadness and sympathy. “Anne’s flying to England today.”_

_His not sure if the world just stop, or moved fast forward._

_It’s not that he wanted to stop her from leaving, but he wanted to talk before she leaves... he wanted to make her understand —_

_”She may or may not still be at the airport —“ and before Diana could finish, he’s already out of the door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a tease and a cliff hanger there hehe. 
> 
> Were really nearing the end 😚
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Kisses xx


	35. Chapter 35

It’s the first time in weeks that he’ll be having dinner with his family.

It’s was really not that long ago but he felt like it’s been forever.

The moment he step inside his home, Minnie May came running to him, enveloping him in a tight and long hug.

His mother embrace him next, then smacking his back, reprimanding him on how it takes him so long to respond to her messages. 

It was an afternoon full of warm hugs, kisses, and laughs.

After his talk with his father, Mr. Barry manage to convince him to come and join them for dinner, and Gilbert glandly came.

He definitely miss his family.

”Where’s Diana?” He asked, realizing that his michevious sister is nowhere in sight.

”At Anne’s —“ hearing her name made him tense a bit. “Diana’s been awfully spending so much time with her this past few days.” His mother finish. 

He gave her a look that won’t make his mother ask him questions and then asked about dinner to distract her.

There were a lot of food on the table. 

It kind of looks like, a soirée is about to happened. 

He didn’t question why his mother suddenly had the energy to make that much food, because it gave them time to bond and catch up while he helps her prepare the food.

A minutes after they finished placing all the dish at the dining table, they heard a car parking at front.

”Diana!” Minnie shouted, running to her sister, excitedly wants to tell her the news that their brother is back.

Gilbert was smiling happily at the scene, but when Diana’s eyes landed to him, he suddenly felt quit heavy. 

“Gilbert—” His sister started, looking at him with an eyes of sadness and sympathy. “Anne’s flying to England today.”

His not sure if the world just stop, or moved fast forward. 

It’s not that he wanted to stop her from leaving, but he wanted to talk before she leaves... he wanted to make her understand —

”She may or may not still be at the airport —“ and before Diana could finish, he’s already out of the door.

* * *

* * *

_He was late._

_He was just too late._

_No matter how fast he drove..._

_No matter how fast he run..._

_He was just... too late._

_He didn’t make it._

* * *

* * *

_Half a year later._

“Anne —!” Melissa, her friend — the first ‘ _lady_ ’ as she would like to be called, scream Anne’s name at the top of her lungs as she run to the crowded hall of their great university towards her, holding a piece of paper in her hand and waving it to her to show how excited she was.

When Melissa got to her, she almost knock her down, enveloping her with hugs and kisses.

”I won! I freaking bloody won!” She screams again, with her very hard english accent.

”You won?” Anne was confuse at first but then realize what her overly excited friend was saying. “You won!” She repeated, matching the excitement her friend is showing.

The two girls were screaming and fist pumping the air, and celebrating like someone was throwing confettis at them.

They don’t care how ridiculous and how crazy they look, they’re overly happy with winning.

_What did Melissa won, you ask?_

Just the university writing contest — it sounds so simple, but it’ll give the winner the opportunity to write for a much bigger publishing company. 

Anne didn’t join the contest because she found out about it too late, so she just helped Melissa with proofreading and gathering facts.

Melissa would say that her victory will be Anne’s victory too.

Anne met Melissa at the early programs, and after Melissa complimented her hair, she knew that they’ll be good friends — she was right. 

“We have to celebrate!” Melissa announce.

Anne just nodded her head in agreement without asking too many questions because she already guess where they’re going to celebrate this victory.

It was a small pub near their university. Almost all the students knows this pub that’s why it’s almost, always, full of university students. Even though the place were a little small, most people prefer to go there because the owners were nice and sometimes, gives free beer. 

Anne and Melissa were already in their third bottle of beer, when a hand slides on Anne’s waist startling her, making her jump. “Fuc — Roy! Don’t sneak up on me!” She hiss, hitting Roy on his chest.

The boy didn’t remove his hand on her waist, pulling her on a kiss to her cheeks, then saying hello to Melissa.

”A kiss for Anne and just a ‘hello’ for me?” Melissa complained, rising one of her eyebrow, and making Roy chuckles finally reaching to her to kiss her cheek then shouting his congratulations. 

Melissa couldn’t help but roll her eyes to the duo, and side teasing ‘how come you’re always where Anne is?’ knowing full well that Anne invites Roy on everything. 

The duo will just laugh it off, and shrug their shoulders. 

“Let me get a drink for me and more for the two of you.” Roy announce, when he notice that both their bottles were almost empty. 

Roy haven’t even got two steps away and Melissa’s already teasing Anne more. “You know, you’re bloody mental for refusing to date him! He’s freaking gorgeous!”

 _Like I don’t know that —_ it’s was of course not the first time Melissa said that. And of course, it’s not only Melissa who said that to her, almost all of the people who sees them together says that.

After finishing the early course programs she had in Oxford, Anne realize that she haven’t been to anywhere except the university. 

They were given a week of rest before the regular classes starts, and she just wanted to make the most of it since she won’t be able to go home in Canada to spend it. 

She had asked Melissa to go around town, do adventures, and discover things, but, she already promised her parent to be home, so Anne was left alone... almost.

She coincidently met Roy at a bookshop-cafe she found on one of her adventures — well, it was actually Roy who approach her because she didn’t really notice him, she’s too busy with her book. 

Roy got her attention with his ‘Sorry for interrupting your intense reading, I just... I could not let myself not asked what book you are reading that made you read like... that’ line. When Anne snap her eyes on him, she almost jumps in excitement on seeing a familiar face.

After that, Roy was just always there.

“Maybe I should dye my hair red, maybe he’ll took interest in me.” Melissa joked, and before Anne could say anything, Roy’s back with their drinks. 

It was almost 2 in the morning, when Anne decided that it’s time to go home. 

Melissa drunk and had pass out, and Anne’s in the verge of passing out too. That’s what always happened when she drinks with Melissa. 

Roy’s didn’t drink much, like he always do because he also knows how things end up whenever Anne and Melissa drinks. 

Roy have carried Melissa to his car while also supporting Anne’s weight — how he can do that is a mystery. 

When he finally got Melissa inside the car, he got back to the redhead who’s kneeling and leaning on the car, too drunk to open the door for shotgun or even stand. 

“Okay, let me —“ Roy started to help her up, putting her hands on his shoulder to support her weight. 

When they’re finally up, Anne held to him tighter, chaining her hands on his neck. “Anne.” He called softly. “I won’t be able to get you inside the car if you hold on to me like that.” He sighs, softly pushing her back, but the more he push her, the tighter Anne holds. 

“Why did you give up on me?” She whispered. The way she held her breath let’s Roy know that she started crying. “Why did you let me go that fast?” She started to bury her head at the crook of his neck, almost crying loudly.

Roy knew that she was not talking to him. This happeneds everytime she got so drunk. Roy also knows who she thought she’s talking to. 

He actually haven’t heard anything about _him_ after meeting Anne again, she doesn’t even say his name. 

He has no idea what happened and he doesn’t plan to asked her, she’ll tell him if she wants to.

As Anne held on him like he’s her lifeline, Roy embraces her back and caress her back to soothe and relax her, and probably she’ll slip to sleep while they hold each other like that. 

In the morning she’ll forget about it anyway. She one of the best example of getting drunk and forgetting all things she done embarrassing when she gets sober the next morning. 

* * *

* * *

Mornings after getting shit face drunk, are the mornings Anne hated the most. 

Hangover hits her like a missile — hangover doesn’t come to her like that in her hometown, she’s starting to think that alchohols in this country have some kind of poison that won’t kill you, but you’ll wish death instead.

She’s lucky that she doesn’t have any class in the morning for this day or she’ll be in trouble. She should stop drinking with Melissa like that, she thought, but deep down, she knew she’ll do it again. 

Someone’s been ringing the doorbell insistently, making her head throbs painfully more.

She would asked Melissa to open the door, but Melissa sleeps like she got comatose and will not wake up no matter how loud the rooms is (Melissa will only wake up at 12 noon after a night of drunknest. That’s her body clocks set-up.).

Anne knew this because she’s been living with Melissa for few months now. After the regular class started and after living in the school dorms for a month, Melissa had have enough, and convince Anne to share an apartment with her (She doesn’t like living alone, but hates sharing a room.). Anne wouldn’t have had agreed to it because of her financial situation, but Melissa told her that she doesn’t need to pay for a rent or anything because her parents already cover it (Anne haven’t asked yet, but she has an inkling feeling that Melissa family were rich.), the only condition she ask is for Anne to cook food sometimes, cuz she’s sick of process food. It’s a pretty good deal to decline so she said yes — university dorms are nightmares anyway. 

Anne’s already plotting the kind of murder she’ll do and the kinds of words she’ll say to this sick bastard who keeps ringing their doorbell, but when she opened the door and had her eyes on the person the door, her tongue got tied and her voice wouldn’t come out. 

“Hi.” He said, looking at her with a sad smile. 

Something in her stomach started to twist and made her want to throw-up. 

_Don’t throw up, don’t —!_

The more she told herself not to throw-up, the more her body wants to throw-up, and when she can’t take it anymore, she run fast to the bathroom, leaving the person outside.

”Anne!” He called, she can hear the worry and the concern in his voice that made her more sick. 

_Gilbert Fucking Blythe!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate it if you give me your thoughts ☺️
> 
> Kisses xx


	36. Chapter 36

“Why didn’t you tell me that he’s here?” That’s the first thing that came out of Anne’s mouth once Diana finally answered her call.

“Woah.” Diana said in surprise, and a bit irritated that there wasn’t even a ‘hello’ first after answering, and she was already being interrogated. ”He, who? What are you talking about?” She asked, having no idea what Anne is asking about.

Diana can hear Anne grunting on the other line, that made her more annoyed. ”Gilbert! He came knocking on my door this morning!” Anne said.

”He did?” _Okay, now that’s a news._

”Diana!” Anne called in frustration.

”What? I swear I have nothing to do about that, we haven’t even talk for a week now. Last thing we talk about were exams.” Diana then was reminded of how she’s angry with her brother for not answering any of her calls or messages for the past days, _now she know why._

Diana try to think of a conversation where Gilbert hinted about going to Anne but came with nothing.

”But you’re the only one who knows my address here!” Anne agrued.

”No I’m not.” Diana pointed, as a matter of fact — and it’s the truth, Anne knows that.

Matthew and Marilla knew her address, but... they wouldn’t tell Gilbert about it right?

Diana was sighing loudly on the other line. Anne can feel her annoyance even through the phone, “I really have no idea why he’s there and how he’d found you, Anne. We never really talk about the _past,_ and he never mention or even ask a single question about you after you left... so I have no clue what’s going on.” She said it as calmly as she can possibly say.

 _Well_ , there is no point for Diana to lie to her — so, she losen her tense shoulders, run her hand to her long red hair, and sighs in defeat, ”Alright.” 

Diana didn’t say anything for a few seconds that made Anne thought she already drop the call, but then, she heard her sigh loudly and said, ”Maybe it’s time you talk to him.”

 _No_ _way_ , her suggestion sounded like a bad record to Anne’s ears, making her wince ”I am not talking to him.” She told her with a strong tone of being firm, then added, “Tell him that.”

A vein in Diana’s head just pop, feeling ultimately annoyed at her best friend. _First, there was no ‘hello’, then I was accuse of ratting her, now I’m being demanded what to do._ ”I’m not your messenger, tell him that yourself. You both are in the same country anyways.” She still tried to say it calmly, but there are still angry tones slips, and without waiting for Anne to say anything else, she has drop the call.

”Dia —“ Anne cut off, hearing the deadtone from her phone. _Great, now I have to find a way to apologize._

Anne drops on her bed with a long, stress sigh. 

After few seconds she started to shake her body like something electrocuted her, and ruffle her hair in a mess. She groans in distress and beat her head on how she’ll handle this.

After her _very_ _impressive_ reaction upon seeing Gilbert, she locked herself in the bathroom, hoping and praying that he’ll just decide to go — she didn’t even care anymore that she left the front door open and just hope that he’ll close it once he go. 

After almost an hour of hiding, she finally decided to come out of the bathroom. She tried to tiptoe her way out, walking back to the living and surveying the place, then squinting her eyes on the front door — which is now close. 

_Well, that’s embarrassing._

Another groan left her, replying the event this morning is too much for her with a hangover still bothering her.

Her thoughts then trail to — _how is he now? Where is he staying? He looks skinnier than I remember, is he eating okay? Does he —_

Anne stopped her trail of thoughts before it goes somewhere that she don’t like to go back. 

* * *

* * *

Her class finished earlier than it’s scheduled, and she’s actually glad for it. Her head is still throbbing a bit and she just wants to go home and sleep it off.

She fish for her phone on her bag, to call and ask Roy if he can drop by her house and cook hangover soup — she loves his hangover soup. But before she’s able to ring Roys number, an incoming call from Melissa pops on her phone screen.

”No. I want to go home and sleep, this headache is still knocking the shit out of me.” She said immediately, knowing well that Melissa will asked her to hang-out again. 

“I haven’t even said anything yet.” Melissa complained on the other line.

”That’s cuz I already know what you’re about to say.”

”Really? Pray tell.” She challenged. 

“You’re going to asked me to hang-out at the pub again cuz your still in a victory mode, and hanging out with you at the pub will only repeat what have happened last night, so, no thank you.”

Anne hates how Melissa don’t get bad hangovers when she wakes up from her deep and long sleep — she kind of envy that ability though, cuz hangovers really suck.

“I promised it won’t!” She quickly said, not even fighting Anne’s guess.

“I’ve heard that before.”

“But... but —“

“But what?”

“I just met this really cool guy, and he’s like, really my type, so I asked him if he wants to hangout on the pub with my few friends. Please Anne! I’m in desperate need of a boyfriend.”

“Desperate? Didn’t you just broke up with —“

“He doesn’t matter.” She cut Anne off before mentioning a name, then continue, “Please? I’ll buy you that book you’ve been eyeing for so long, if you come.”

 _Damn it! She knows my weakness and knows that I won’t be able to say no to that._ Anne thought of something else not to lose the game and said, “The hardbound and collectors edition, and this will be a deal.”

“Wha —“ Anne knew that her parents are now monitoring her expenses, thought she doesn’t know why. She don’t really see Melissa spend in luxurious stuff or go to clubs or gamble — Mel’s one hell of a good student too, so... she really don’t know why. Anne didn’t pry on Mel’s family that much, as Mel don’t do to her too.

She can hear her frustrations on the other line and thought of victory but then she said, “Fine!”

Anne sighs in defeat and nodded her head, though Melissa can’t see her, “I’ll get something for my headache first. I’ll just meet you there, I’m bringing Roy too.”

“This will be fun!”

She sighs again, thinking that this may not even be that bad.

“Again?” Roy teases, getting the story of what Anne and Melissa agreed about.

“Please, it’s not like you don’t know Mel.” Her head still bothering her a bit, she didn’t have the energy to banter with him. She sighs and face at Roy with pleading eyes, then said, “Can you watch me on my drinks? You know how it is when I drink with Mel, I don’t need another head splitting headache in the morning.”

Roy chuckles and patted her head before saying, “I’ll try.” Then putting his hand on her back to softly push her inside the small pub.

“Anne! In here!” Melissa called, spotting the two immediately.

She made some kind of whine noise that Roy heard and made him chuckle more.

When they turn to the corner to get to the booth Melissa’s sitting, both Anne and Roy stop, looking so surprised at the guy Melissa is sitting with.

Mel got impatient with how they are just standing there, so she move out of the booth and pull Anne with her and Roy tailing behind. ”What are you doing, come on.” Mel said.

As soon as they got to the booth, Mel started to introduce the guy she’s with. “Gilbert, this is my housemate Anne, and this is our friend Roy. Guys, meet Gilbert.”

Mel were full on smiles and expected them to say hello with each other, but, no one seems to want to move.

No one seems to want to speak either, except for her, making her really, really confuse. “Okaaaay... is something wrong? Guys?” She asked.

And when Gilbert finally had the means to move, Anne step back, turns away, and almost run out of the place.

Mel got really baffled to what’s happening, but what really registered in her head was Anne’s really grimm expression on seeing Gilbert.

She was about to follow Anne out, but Gilbert beat her to it, and when she tried again, Roy grab her arm to stop.

“Ahh — don’t.” Roy said, shaking his head in disapproval. “Those two knows each other from far long, let them.”

She would have protest but the sad look on Roy’s face made her stop and wonder what kind of history this three have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have 2 ongoing fics (one for another fandom, and this one — though this one is almost finish). I actually have a new fic for this fandom that’s on my drafts already (and I plan to publish a prelude in a couple of hours, I’m just editing.)
> 
> This will make me have 3 on-going fics in total. I don’t know why I’m doing this to myself, I really just can’t stop 😅😅
> 
> The other fic is titled “See Through My Eyes.” I hope that you guys can welcome it the same as you welcome this one. 
> 
> Give me thoughts please 🥰
> 
> Kisses xx


	37. Chapter 37

“Anne!” Someone called, and Anne didn’t need to turn back to know who was it. “Anne!” He tried again, and by the sound of it, he just a few steps away from her. “Anne, wait—“

Before he could even catch her wrist, Anne halt to stop and turn to him in a whip, making him step back in surprise.

“What do you want from me?” Anne asked just to get it over with, knowing that he’s not stopping to follow her.

“I just want to talk.”

“Talk?” She mockingly repeated. “There’s nothing to talk about! We already said our goodbyes that day, did you forget?” Her mocking tone were still hanging there that irk Gilbert.

When he didn’t say anything for a few seconds, Anne turns and started walking away.

“Can you please stop running away from me!” He shouted, obviously frustrated on how the things are going currently.

Anne turn back to him, letting out a bark of humorless laugh, “Me? Running away? That’s really healthy coming from you Gilbert.” The way Anne said his name sounded like a poisonous venom, ready to kill him in just seconds.

His frustration is turning to annoyance, and his annoyance is turning to range. “Fine then — you don’t want to be civil? That’s okay with me. If don’t want to talk, then don’t! I’ll do the talking. I didn’t come allthe way here just to let you shut me out.”

Anne tried to make a protest but Gilbert shut him immediately.

“I’m not finish! I haven’t even started yet. You see, I’m here to apologize... to say sorry for how I let things happened to us. And I know, I don’t sound like apologizing right now cuz I’m really pissed — really fucking pissed!”

Anne almost jumps from him screaming. His anger is really showing, yet, he’s still careful not to scare Anne — what he’s doing is just enough to make Anne listen to him.

“I’m sorry — I’m so fucking sorry. I’m sorry that I made you terrified for me, I’m sorry that I pushed you away, and I’m sorry that I didn’t realized my mistake fast enough to get to you before letting you go to that plane...” Gilbert paused stop a sob, though, tears in his eyes were already running down his face. “I’m sorry that I still miss you. I’m sorry that no matter where I look or where I’m at, I always see you. I’m sorry that I can’t get over you, mostly... I’m sorry that I’m still crazy in-love you, and how I wants to be selfish because I want you back so badly.” He finished, looking down the ground, pushing his tears back with his finger on his eyes.

Anne was just in utter shock from what she just heard, from what Gilbert just confessed. 

She not really ready for this. 

Her head is aching, and now, her heart also aches. 

That’s too many apologies. 

_And did he just said that he’s still crazy in-love with me and wants me back? How should I —_

Her mouth were closing and opening, like a freaking fish needing air. Anne wanted to say something... anything, but, she couldn’t come up with any word. 

“I’m so fucking piss!” He mutters to himself. “I’ll go...” he said, turning back to Anne. “Not because, I’m done, or because I’m giving up... My head is beginning to cloud with range, and anger — not with you, but to myself. I might say something hasty, and I don’t want to lose whatever left chance I have.” He finished, walking back slowly before turning his body away. 

Anne was stupefied — _he can’t just leave after that!_ Though she didn’t have it in her to stop him.

Before he could even get far, he turns back to Anne and said, “Please call your friend to get to you. It’s late and I don’t like the idea of you walking back home alone.” 

Anne wanted to reply that, she’s not his responsibility and she can take care of herself, but before she can open her mouth, Gilbert turns away and walk fast.

* * *

* * *

Anne didn’t do as she was told. 

She walked home alone and slam her door shut loudly, feeling really, _really_ annoyed. 

_How can he — and he had the audacity to... I mean, he can’t just —_

Anne throw her bag in frustration somewhere in the living room, and stomp her feet like she’s trying to break the floor. 

She jumps suddenly, startled, when the front door flung open, showing an exasperated Melissa. 

“You have some explaining to do!” Melissa started, pointing an accusing finger to Anne, then walking towards her without putting her pointing fingers down.

When she was close to touch Anne, Anne couldn’t step away in horror, but, was able to lean back before Mel’s fingers poke her head. 

“Talk.” Mel commanded in a very terrifiying tone.

Anne suddenly thought of Diana and how terrifying she is too, when she wants something. _They should meet,_ she thought, but, when Melissa squints her eyes, looking very impatient at her — Anne shakingly grabs her pointing finger that’s still there, lowering it down a little, and said in a terrified voice, “Can we talk about without you being scary?” She wince when Mel squinted her eyes more. “And can we change to a comfortable clothes first?” 

Mel raise one of her eyebrows, studying Anne first for any BS, before finally putting her hand down and saying okay. 

Anne then felt her life is not in danger anymore and sigh loudly in relief. 

“So he’s your boyfriend —“ 

“Ex.” She corrected Mel, then shutting her mouth fast when she looks at her sharply. 

Mel continues, ”And you broke up with him because he doesn’t want you to be choosing him over your dreams, he doesn’t want you to give up on your dream.” She said the last part, like she thinks Anne was crazy.

She told Mel the whole story because she’s afraid she’ll stab her eyes, if Mel caught her lying or leaving a story out. ”When you say it like that, it makes me feel stupid and bad.”

She wince when Mel’s gave her another sharp and disapproving looks, like, she interrupted her again from talking. 

”Now, he followed you here, to get you back, cuz he’s still crazy in-love with you?”

”Yes...” she not really sure if she should answer, it’s not heathy for her heart to be this scared of Mel. 

”That it!” Anne closed her eyes thinking that Mel’s gonna hit her, for being stupid, but then she said. “I’m definitely dying my hair red!” 

Anne’s sigh in relief, but startled when Mel held her hands. “You okay?” 

“What?” Mel amaze her for the sudden change of mood. 

“Hey, I may like him, but you’re my friend so... I’m more concern with you.” She explains simply, hilding her hands tighter. “So, are you okay?” 

”I’m okay... kind of confused, torn — but, I think I’m okay.” 

“Torn?” _Ohh, I didn’t realized I said that and I also didn’t intend to say that,_ Anne thought, and before she can deny anything, Mels already babbling words to her.“Ohhhh! So you still like him too!” 

There’s no point in denying anything, anymore so she just told Mel, “It doesn’t matter. We can’t —“

”Can’t?” Mel cut her off. “It’s not that complicated Anne, so don’t make it complicated.” Anne wanted to be angry with what she just said, but choose to close her mouth. “He still loves you, you still love him... he’s here to patched things up, probably is planning to stay here for you too —“ Anne’s not sure is she likes that. “—but who knows what his plans right? Maybe you two should talk it out. I’m sure Gilbert will take any compromise, if it make _you_ his again.”

Mel made a really good point, her pride though... is keeping her from acting with what her heart wants. “I’m not sure, I’m ready to talk.” 

“Okay then, take your time. If he really is the person you told me he is, I’m sure he’s not going anywhere without you anymore.” 

She nodded her head to her friend. Mel really reminds her of Diana, and she hope that Diana not pissed off of her anymore cuz she misses her so much and wants to talk to her — she’ll see to it tomorrow when she calls her.

* * *

* * *

”Finally! I’ve been trying to call you for like a thousandth times!” Anne was surprised when Diana called her first. 

She was actually exhausting her time for the day before calling Diana and apologize to her. “I’m sorry, I had early class.” She reasoned. “I was actaully planning to call you too, and —

“Gilbert — do you know where Gil is?” Diana asked ignoring whatever she just said.

“How should I know —“

”Well you have to find him!” She said in a rush, sounding so worried too. _Okay, what’s the hell is going on?_ Anne wanted to asked by Diana cut to the chase and told her, “Someone just called me using his phone, telling me that the owner got into some kind accident —“ 

“What?” She couldn’t believe what Diana just said. Gilbert was just — she just saw him last night. 

Diana continued, ”The call got disconnected before I can even ask question, and I can’t reach his phone anymore Anne, I’m really worried. I know you hate him, but you have to find her Anne, for me please.” She pleaded, and Anne wanted to hug her right now, but it’s physically impossible. 

“I don’t —“ she wanted to say that she doesn’t hate Gil... just — she’ll not really sure anymore. “I’ll find him.” She promised, hearing a relief sigh from Diana. “I’ll call you back.” She hang up, and started to run out of campus. 

_He couldn’t be seriously hurt right? There no way —_ Anne stops her unwelcome thought and started to think of where she should look first and what she should.

_Gilbert fucking Blythe, if anything bad happens to you without us talking things out through, I will not fucking forgive you!_

Her head were kind of spinning now, and she’s starting to feel uneasy. _Not yet Anne, not yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. I’m so proud of myself today haha I managed to update 2 of my (both with almost 2k words). 
> 
> Hope you like this.
> 
> Let me have your thought guys!
> 
> Kisses xx


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to read these books I bought to keep my head busy, but instead, I kept writing. 
> 
> I don’t know where the spur of imagination and energy to write came from haha — for those who’s following “See through my eyes” I might update that tomorrow. 
> 
> Gil’s POV

My head kind of hurts from falling on the hard ground and my left foot... is being cast because of a broken ankle. 

It’s kind of stupid how I got here.

I was absentmindedly walking, thinking of ways to, _again_ , get Anne to talk to me... or at least plan to apologize first for my outburst or whatever the hell happened last night. I was so preoccupied by my own thoughts that I didn’t realized I’m about to get hit by this biker, I didn’t even have any time to react or dodge it. 

The biker got it worst though — he looks more like, be got hit by a car. He tried to stop the bike before I could get hit, which he fail miserably, he got thrown away from the bike and tried to use his hands as a leverage but his hands slips, breaking it both, his head hit something that put bruises in his face and a big cut in his forehead — and that is why you alway have to wear protective gears. 

The guy is knocked out, probably got a bad concussion, and I’m just waiting for my cast to be finish — _great_.

My mind slip off the time when Anne patched me my bloody hands, that night dad and I had a messy fight. We’re good now, he became really supportive after we have talk it out... I have an inkling feeling that Diana have something to do able it. 

After that day... the day where I tried to catch up to Anne from the airport — I just tried to move-on. It didn’t work out thought, and I end up hurting someone.

Good guess, Winnie and I dated after a month that Anne’s gone.

Diana bet it’ll only last a week but it lasted for almost 5 months.

Diana hated me for those months. She tried to be civil with me though, as long as I don’t mention anything about Winnie, what we do, what we talk about, or whatever it is happening to our relationship. She told me that she wants nothing to do with it, there was no reasoning with her when I asked her to at least try and get to know her. She just told me that she’s going away for college anyway, so it’s not necessary, and she’s lock on the idea that we will not last... she was right.

Winnie was the one who broke it off.

I thought we were happy, I thought I had move on or that is what I made myself believe... Winnie had to laid it out for me before I even realize.

_”I’m letting you go”_

_I look at her, confused on what she was saying. We just got back from a really lovely picnic that she had planned, and now we’re standing in front of her house._

_”What —“_

_”I’m breaking up with you Gil.” She said, smiling sadly, her eyes were watery._

_I’m still confused, did I do something wrong? I don’t even remember us having any quarrel, ”I don’t —“_

_”You don’t love me and I’m really falling hard for you Gil...” she explained, tears were pouring out. “And before it gets deeper, I’m putting a stop to it.”_

_I wanted to protest, to tell her that she was wrong, that I do love her... but my mouth won’t open._

_”It’s fine. I know that you really did like me, and your feeling for me were real and genuine. You have been very good to me, and I’m so grateful for that, I just... I want you all for myself Gil, I don’t want you to like me, I want you to love me, but that’s impossible because you’re too in love her to forget her.”_

_”You mean Anne?_ _But she’s not coming back.”_

_”See... you can’t even deny it.”_

_I didn’t even realized that, and I couldn’t say anything back again. Realization is eating me — Winnie never say anything about it before but, the places we’ve been, the foods we ate, the things we did and talked about... everything has the ghost of Anne in it, I’m really stupid to never notice it._

_She tried to compose herself, and for the last time, she kiss my cheeks goodbye, whispering to me that she loves me._

It only took me a day to decide to follow Anne here, I didn’t tell anyone about it and just acted in impulse. 

I thought it’ll be hard for me to find her but... my guesses were all correct — I just had to visit oxford, find there literature department, ask about a student named Anne Shirley Cuthbert, who everyone seems to know there, then without a lot of questions, someone was willing to give me her address.

So the next day I was able to find her — I didn’t expect for her to starts throwing up the moment she saw me. I just hope it was because of her being so surprised to see me, and not because she’s disgusted by me.

I left and give her time for herself... I didn’t know that I’ll be seeing her again on the same day by coincidence. I really have no idea that the girl I helped get back her purse from a mugger, is her housemate, so I accepted when she offered to treat me dinner and drinks as a thank you. And when she realized I’m a tourist, she said that she’ll invite few of her friends too so that I’ll have people who I can get acquainted with.

I was so surprised to see Anne and Roy together — that’s what I’m worried too, maybe I’m too late. 

* * *

* * *

I was at the reception area, completing some kind of release paper, when I heard my name got called bu a very familiar voice.

I turn around and couldn’t believe to be seing Anne — her face were sketch with so much worry, her eyes looks like she just stopped crying, her clothes were ruffled and the sweats at the side of her head made her look like she’ve been running. 

My head were still processing what I’m seeing when she lunge at me in a tight embrace. She was hugging me too tight that it was almost hard to breath, I don’t mind it though... I love how it’s making me feel, I love how I can rest my head at the crook of her neck, and how I can smell her hair.

The moment were cut short though, when she step back fast, only to punch me in the chest, hard. 

“You almost fucking game me a heart attack!” She said, her worried face turn to annoyance. 

“Sorry? But how did you —“ 

“Someone called Diana using your phone and said you got into an accident, but didn’t gave her any details, then she tried to call back but couldn’t reach your phone anymore. Do you have any idea how worried we were?” 

”I do now.” She didn’t like my answer and gave another punch in chest. “Ouch! Please stop hitting me.” 

I held her wrist to stopped her from hitting me, and then I felt really bad when her eyes started to tear. 

“If something really bad have happened to you... and last night was — I don’t know what I’m going to do.” She was speaking so quietly, like she’s just talking to herself. 

“I’m really sorry that I almost gave you guys a heart attack. I lost my phone, and when it was returned to me, it’s already drain. I didn’t know someone told Diana about the accident and didn’t gave her the details.”

Anne looks at me like she just remember the reason why she’s there, she then finally notice my casted foot.

”What happened?” 

“A bike hit me... and broke my ankle.” 

She looks me like she’s waiting for something more, “That’s it?” She sounded like, she can’t believe all her reaction and pouring emotions were just for... a broken ankle. 

”The biker got it worst. Would you prefer —“ I was going to joke but she punch me again before I can even say it. “Aww...”

Anne waited for me to complete the release, helping me the crutches, and escorting me out.

This may sound bad, but, I’m kind of glad that I got into that accident, cuz Anne is so close to me right now, and even those this will no last, it’s better that nothing. 

”Did you...” I started, not sure how I should ask. “how did you find me?”

She wasn’t able to answer.

Roy was calling and waving his hand to her — _this is not the time and place to be jealous Gilbert._

He runs towards us and said, “I’m glad you’re okay Gilbert.”

He looks sincere, but I just nodded my head cuz I can’t seem to bring myself to say ‘thanks’.

”Roy helped me find you.” She was finally able to answer, she has her gaze on the ground, I can feel awkwardness building between us three. “We should... we should get you to where you’re staying, so that you can rest.” She took a quick look at me then to Roy, as he nodded, and walk first while we follows. 

* * *

* * *

It was an awkward drive back to were I’m staying. 

I’m really thankful for Roys help, finding me and driving me back... don’t get me wrong, I’m definitely grateful, it’s just — I’m not really sure anymore. 

For the pass two days, I’ve been staying at this small but cozy hotel near Oxford. 

Now that I think of it, I actually have no concrete plan on my stay here. I have no idea what I would do after I get to talk things out with her, and if I don’t, again... _what would I do next?_

Roy didn’t seem to mind when Anne told him that she’ll help me get settled, and he should go first. He just nodded and smiled at her, like there’s some kind of silent message there. 

When we got to my room, she help me sit down on the couch, look around a little and said, “this is cozy.” 

“Yeah, it is.” 

Then silence, like we don’t know what to say to each other. It was so awkward, so unsettling... maybe I’m really am too late. 

“Your phone still does work right?” She asked suddenly. I nodded to answer, “Here.” She gave me her phone then continue, “Put in your number.”

I did what I was told and gave back her phone. “I’ll call Diana to tell her you’re okay, but you have to call her once your phone is charged, okay?” I nodded again, feeling like I lost my tongue. She sighs and give me one look over, “I have to go... I still have class, I’ll call you once it’s over.”

She stay there standing in front of me for a few seconds, like she’s waiting for me to say something, and when I did nothing, she turns around ready to go, but I catch her wrist before she can even walk away. 

”It’s weird... there’s a lot I want to say, a lot of things I still want to tell you, but, now that you’re not running away, now that I have a chance... nothing is coming out, like I literally can’t think of anything — except, that I don’t want you to go.”

She looks at me, judging what she should do or say. 

She pulls her wrist back and said, “I can’t stay.” It felt like my hear got squeeze a little. ”not right now at least —“ and I suddenly felt alive with a sudden hope. “I’ll come by later... see if you can come up with something to say then.”

I took her wrist again and asked the questions, I’m dreading to hear the answer, ”Are you and Roy...”

”Whatever that is, the answer is no.” She cut me off, sighing in now slight annoyance. “I really have to go — I hate missing class.” 

She was looking at my hand holding her wrist, unimpress, that made me let go fast. 

“Don’t forget to call Diana.” She reminded, then walked away. 

I rested head on the couch with a smile on my face.


	39. Chapter 39

Anne keeps fidgeting and tapping the pen she’s holding a little too loudly, while trying to read the same page she’s been looking at more than ten minutes now. 

Melissa’s just trying hard not to call her out with her fidgeting and tapping, but, it’s getting on her nerves, annoying and distracting her, with her own readings, “Anne, if you don’t stop that right now, I’ll slam this thick book over your head, you’ll be sleeping like a baby till next day.” Mel said it with calm voice, but, with terrifying threat. 

”Sorry.” Anne tried to stop, but, after few minutes, she started again. 

”Anne!” Mel called firmly, whilst trying to be quiet. She kick Anne’s foot under the table a little, making her wince a little.

They’re at the library doing their readings for one of their class, it’s their normal and usual tuesday afternoon — or supposed to be normal. Anne’s been spacing out a lot, fidgeting too much, and worrying about too many stuff for the past few day — or, at least since Gilbert arrived.

It had been a week since Gilbert appeared, and Anne have been helping him around whenever she has time, due his foot still on cast. The Doctor said the cast will stay for three weeks — at least.

Melissa have been helping out too, as well as Roy — though Anne don’t feel so good whenever Roy offers to help. She’s super greatful, she is, but... it doesn’t feel right. 

She knew how Roy feels about her, how she feels about Gilbert, and how this is going to be so complicated. _Feels like some kind of a movie scene, hateful — really hateful._

“What is wrong? Come on, spill it out.” Melissa insisted, putting their reading aside. “We’re not going to finish anything if you keep doing that. Also, I can’t promised not to brutally murder you, if you keep annoying and distracting me, so... spill.” 

Anne thought of what she should say. Melissa have been a great friend to her and a great substitute to Diana, but, she just really wish Diana was there too — she’s missing her too much, she’ll have to convince her to visit soon (yeah well, Diana have more money than she is so, it’s Diana that needs to be convinced to visit). 

“This will sound so pathertic, but, I’m worried about Roy.” Anne feeling really guilty.

Roy haven’t said anything about her almost break–down when he saw her running around the streets trying to find Gilbert. 

He calmed her down and told her to breath, relax, and think at least a little clearly. She thought she won’t be able to do so, but she did — thanks to Roy’s calming voice, and hand, that rubs soothingly on her shoulder. 

She was able to tell him what’s going on, and he was able to find information on Gil’s well being.

Roy have always been there to help her, and she never even do anything for him.

“Because of Gilbert?” Melissa caught on fast on their cinematic love triangle. “Did Roy said anything?” Anne’s silence only made it clear to Melissa that Anne haven’t talked to Roy about their relationship standing. “Let me also guess, you haven’t talk things through with Gilbert, yet.” Her tone was kind of mocking making Anne's eyes twitch a little.

 _Yes_ , she and Gilbert haven’t had the talk yet. They tried, but, no one seem to want to break this bubble of them being able to talk again, being able to look at each others eyes and being comfortable again with each others presence.

There was this one time when they didn’t even notice they’re laughing together and agreeing on how stupid was the horror movie they’ve tried to watched while having dinner, it felt so good to have that kind of familiarity with each other again — it felt so good to just let go of everything, not to be on guard.

And then, when she’s alone on her room at night thinking about the day she had with Gil, Roy would send her a goodnight message (it’s kind if their thing, after Anne whines to him about being so sad, because her friends from highschool always sends goodnight messages before, and now, they have to schedule when to text or call first. Roy never failed to send her the goodnight messages ever since.) and guilt would envelop her, because she forgot about her and Roy’s daily routines — like she suddenly forgot Roy’s existence because of Gilbert, and if she’s a guy, she deserves the tittle of being a ‘dickhead’.

And yes they are not together, but, Roy have always been vocal on how much he likes her, but, never been pushy or insisted on putting a label on their relationship. 

Anne remember how fast she denied having any relationship with Roy to Gilbert, and _god, that’s one stupid mistake — I can’t just put Roy to the gutter just like that cuz my first love came back... and again ‘dickhead’._

”I hate it when you talk like a bloody mind reader.” She tsk, annoyed. “And it’s like, it’s not only me who haven’t spill her guts yet. Roy’s still alway there, but, haven’t said anything to me yet.”

“So you’re going to wait for them to get their brains up their head first, and for them to say the words straight, before —“

”It’s not that easy.” She cut her off, feeling more irritated, and it was not because what she’s saying is BS, but, because it’s true. 

”But it is. We already had this talk Anne, why are you stalling? You’re going to lose one of them if this keeps on, and I know you don’t want that. Also, this is kind of affecting your studies - and mine, cuz we always study together - I don’t remember you letting anything to get in the way of your studies, especially not boys. That’s my thing, not yours” 

Believe it or not, Anne actually like how Mel is brutally honest with everything. It’s a big and painful slap to the face, but, at least it fuels me to do what I should really do. 

”Maybe I should have the three of you in a locked room, chained up in a seat facing each other. Then I’ll be something like a host, and then I’ll have some kind of sets of question, and you three should answer truthfully cuz if not, you’ll be electrocuted.” And Mel’s dark humor entered the scene again. Giving chills to Anne’s spine — Mel will be a great horror book author. 

“Please say that, that’s a joke.” 

Mel just smile grimly to her and pushback there readings.

* * *

* * *

Roy have been waiting for Anne on the cafe they always met up after her studies and readings with Mel. 

Mel never really join them because the barista was one of her awkward hook ups, and she hates that he and Anne always comes there.

”Hey, you’re early.” Anne said, seeing Roy sitting in there usual seat and table.

”Had a sub-professor for my last class, let us out early. I already got your order.”

“Thanks.”

Roy was already noticing something with Anne. She’s didn’t give him her usual smile and she haven’t really look him in the eye since she arrive — and she’s fidgeting.

Anne stop fidgeting for a second when her coffee and cake arrive. “Are we okay?Do we have to talk about something?” Roy asked, as Anne was taking her first sip of her coffee, almost spiting it to his face.

”Sorry, should have waited for you to finish taking a sip.” He pass her some tissues and waited for her to compose herself.

_Okay, moment of truth Anne._

_“_ Why...” her mouth suddenly felt dry. “Why haven’t you said anything yet, about that day and a–about me and Gil?” She finally was able to let out. 

She’s already bracing herself for his answer, but, Roy was just calm about her question.

”Because I have nothing to say.” He started, after taking a sip on his own coffee. 

He had an inkling about this. 

When he saw Anne again, he thought it was fate.

They have been inseparable ever since — doing a lot of things together, talking about almost everything, and making plans for the future. 

He like her a lot, she reminds her of his mother that he wish he could see again — and if he’s being super honest, he would say that he’s so in-love with her, but, he knew where and who her heart belonged even if she doesn’t say it out loud. 

“Do you know that when you’re drunk, you say things you’ll never say or admit when you’re sober?” It was actually not a question, so Anne didn’t answer, but, she look at him so confused with silent question of what does it have to do with what she asked. “You also don’t remember even a single word you said from a drunk night, when you wake up the next morning.” He was smiling at the memory of those drunken nights he spend with Anne. 

”Roy —“

He continue, ”You always say his name — always.” Anne is finally realizing where he was going to. “ _Why did you let go that fast? Why didn’t you stop me? Why didn’t you fought back_?” He sighs taking a sip of his coffee that’s already cold. “You asked those questions to me, seeing his face on mine whenever you’re intoxicated.” He made another paused, not so sure if he should go on, but, she now needs to know. “I never said anything before because, I was hoping that — I was wishing that, maybe, the more we got closer, your feelings for him would fade and your drunk thoughts will finally be me... 6 months, and it never happened.” 

Roy remember the first time he heard her say Gilbert’s name looking at his face. She was crying, looking so sad, but she manage to stay standing as she leans her weight on him. Roy’s a little intoxicated too, his mind was filled with thoughts of how beautiful Anne is, and when she inch their face so close, breath mixing together, he was going to give in and kiss her but — she said Gilbert’s name. After that he never drink too much when they’re together, and always reasoned that he’s the designated driver — he doesn’t want to lost control with Anne.

”I-I’m so sorry.” Anne look petrified, and Roy was quick to dismiss it. He didn’t tell her about it to be guilty and apologetic, he told her about it to understand. 

“No Anne, please —“ Roy thought of the right word to say, for her to know that he doesn’t blame her for anything. “Anne...” he reach for her hand and coax her to look at him. “Hey, it’s not your fault that you can’t like me the way I like you. You didn’t asked me to do anything for you, you didn’t force me to be there for you... I did all of that because I like seeing you happy, I love seeing you received what you deserve —“

”I don’t deserve you —“

”Hey now, that’s not true.”

”All I did was depend on you, and never once I was able to really show how grateful I am —“

”Anne...” he grips her hand much tighter, “You don’t need to, okay? You don’t. Like I said, I did those things because I wanted to — and you have to let me continue doing it, because I will really feel depress if you don’t let me.”

”But —“ she was going to protest, knowing that this isn’t right. 

”I know Anne. I know...” and it really shows on his face, “please?” 

_Can she really let him do all this things for her? Isn’t that just selfish of her? But can she say no, when it’s the only thing that Roy ask of her — let him love her unconditionally. If the heart can be taught who to love, she may teach hers to love Roys because he deserves it so-so much. It’s cruel, too cruel of a fate for them._

“Okay.” She agreed nodding her head, tears running down her face. “Can I get a hug?” She not sure if that’s a good request but, she just really wants to hold him.

Roy chuckles and move besides her, enveloping her with a tight and loving hug.

* * *

* * *

Someone have been ringing his door, that startled him from what he was doing.

He have been emailing back and forth with all his professors about his classes. He’ve been gone for a week now and it’s not looking good on his attendance record which is so important at this time of the semester and obviously it’ll be bad for his grades too. He needs to find a way to continue his studies while he’s away.

Gilbert was not expecting anyone at the hour, really.

Anne told him that she can’t come by today, cuz she’s spending it studying with Mel, and catching up with Roy.

It’s selfish, but he didn’t feel good at the latter part. He’ve seen how Roy looks at her... he looks at her like he’s ready to move moutains and sea for her. He knows it because he looks at her like that too — and though Gilbert does, and is ready to do anything for her, he fuck up a lot of times already, _would Anne still want him after all that?_

_Gilbert fucking Blythe, stop thinking about getting back together again, just focused on getting her forgiveness first. And if she doesn’t want to be in that kind of relationship with you anymore — that should be fine too, at least you have her in your life again, and that should be more than enough, let’s not be greedy._

The moment he opened the door, Anne almost jumps to hug him. He almost fell with the uneven weight of the cast on his leg. 

Anne hold on him tighter making it almost hard for him to breath, and it’s not like he doesn’t like what Anne is doing but, “Anne’s what wrong?” He asked, when he realized she was shaking, her breaths hitching — she’s crying. 

“Anne —“ he tried again. He wanted to lean back to see her face but she’s not letting him move. “You have to talk to me. Please.” He pleaded. 

“I’m selfish.” She started, crying more now. “I’m hurting Roy, I don’t want too, but — he told me he’s okay, that everything's okay, but, it’s not okay!” She’s hissing.

Gilbert don’t know what to say to calm her, so he started to pat her head softly, kissing the side of her head, and soothing her back. 

“Why can’t I just let go?” She asked, and again, he doesn’t know what to say. She finally let him lean back, both her hand moving to fist the front of his shirt, then she started to hit his chest weakly. 

“Anne —“ he tried to make her look at him, but she just continued to hit him, and he let’s her, until she’s done. “I deserved that.” He said, pointing at her fist, “in fact, I deserve even worst. I’ve not only hurt the person who I love the most, I have also hurt someone else.” He confess, finally getting Anne to look at him. “After you gone away — after you’re gone for a whole month... I made myself believe in a lie that I’ve moved on. I can never let myself to be miserable anyway, because I need you to know that you’re decision to leave was right. So I dated Winnie — and I was so fuck up, I didn’t even realized that everything I did with her is what we have already done... not until she told me so.” He was crying, in frustration, in being so full of himself. “I never fully think it through when I went here, everything was on impulse. I’m more selfish than you are Anne... extremely selfish, but, I’m not going to be anymore —“ he breathes out, composing himself, and putting more distance to them. 

”I just want you to know that I’m truely sorry, and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.” He smiled sadly and weakly, “I don’t think I can move on, but, I can let you go now... You can let go of me too — be with the person who won’t do you wrong and will always choose you. You deserve that, if not, more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t actually know if this is still making sense.  
> I’m having dilemmas about ending this or continuing for more chapters. I feel like I’ve been dragging this for too long.  
> Any help?
> 
> OhOh!!! Ps: I have made something like a sequel for my fic ‘Until Dawn’.... second part is called ‘Another night’. I was not supposed to do a sequel because I got the first story on a movie, but you know... I got convince to put a sequel, I’m easily persuaded, what can I say Hahaha. I hope you can support that, like this 😚


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read the end notes before reading the body of the chapter. That’ll be just rude.... HAHAHAHA ligthen up. Read and enjoy 🥰🥰🥰

Anne couldn’t help but twist, turn, and groan multiple time in frustration on her bed. She being bothered with thoughts of Gilbert and how she couldn’t shake off all the things he told her.

She wanted to hate Gil, yet, she never get nowhere near there — but, she’s pissed. After his effort of following her here, he’s suddenly backing out, _again_? 

_He’s giving her up again._

He didn’t even let her give her own thoughts about the case, he just — _Anne, did you forgot... you suddenly slap him in the face so hard, you thought you snap his neck, and because of embarrassment you run away as fast as you could, not looking back even once._

Well _, that’s his fault for saying those things._

She’s kind of surprised on herself at something else too... that she doesn’t care about Gilbert and Winnie dating a month after she left, and that their relationship was far longer than, hers and Gilbert is. 

It weird, she knows. She’s supposed to be angry, she’s supposed to not forgive him for what he have done — for the pain he inflicted, not only to her but to others, but, she doesn’t feel the anger, the hate, or even a little bit of despise. 

Though she’s truely annoyed and frustrated at the moment, and sometimes, frustration give you thoughts on murdering someone — specificly a guy named Gilbert Blythe. 

Her bed is getting more and more uncomfortable, that she had to turn again for the nth time, making a little too loud noise.

”Fucking hell, Anne!” Melissa called, banging loudly and angrily at her door, making Anne roll off her bed landing back first on the floor in surprise. “It’s bloody three in the morning! Stop banging your bed on the wall! It’s keeping me awake!” 

Anne didn’t know that her twisting and turning on her bed is making it’s headboard to bang on the wall (where the other side is actually Mel’s room) and is making a lot of noise. “Sorry!” She said, not willing to open her door and face Mel’s wrath. 

“If I hear anymore banging, or any noise from you, I swear, I’ll break this door and murder you!” She warned, finally deciding to get back on her room. Her side comment though, is still audioble, “If I didn’t know better, I would think you’re having sex with someone in there.”

Anne couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment.

* * *

* * *

Anne have been trying to call Diana for the last 10 mins now, then getting annoyed that she couldn’t get a hold of her. 

She wanted to talk to her about her stupid brother trying to ruin her for the second time around, and also... she wants to convince her to visit her here. She extremely miss her one bosom friend. 

“No lunch date with Gilbert today?” Mel said, as she sets her tray of food on the cafeteria table they’re in.

Anne wanted to give a not so nice comeback but she new better than anger Mel. “No. I don’t really feel like seeing him today, or tomorrow... or the next couple of days, weeks —“

”Ohh that’s intriguing, tell me about it.” Melissa’s eyes is twinkling to her the latest story, and it’s scaring Anne, but — she still did told her what happened. Every detail, even. Including what she feels and what she’s thinking right now.

”Oh my god.” Mel said, almost choking on her apple. “This is amazing! It’s like a story straight out of a movie.”

”I’m glad we’re amusing you.” Anne told her, sarcasm hanging around, then she’s rolling her eyes to give full effect.

Mel push aside her tray of food and grabs Anne’s hands to hers, smiling creepily and said. “Anne... I know a lot of people who can beat the shit out of Gilbert — Just say the word. I won’t have second thoughts on doing this for you.”

”Stop being so creepy, Mel! The guy is still recovering from a broken ankle, have some decency” She hissed, throwing Mel’s hands away. 

Mel’s burst to laughing from the scared look and expression Anne is showing. A lot of times, Mel is freaking mental. “I’m half serious though... who cares about his broken foot? what he did was a dick move.”

”I know, but, like I said... I’m not angry that he dated someone not long after our break-up. I’m pissed that he’s giving me up again! He said that he’s selfish more than I am, but, he drops everything when it come to me — for me to get what’s best for me... but I don’t want what he thinks is best for me —“ 

”Then, what do you want?”

_Him._

_I want to see how his eyebrow folds with emotions whenever his confused at something. I want to look at his eyes and count all the colors that shows in it whenever the light of the sun hits his eyes. I want to hear him laugh on my humor, that a lot of people don’t understand. I want to make plans with him like how we do before, I want to have lazy days with him and just cuddle... I want him — I want him to want me more than anything — for him to know that after everything, I just want him._

My train of thoughts were cut when Mel started to clear her throat, trying to get my attention, as she still waits for my answer to her question.

Mel’s phone ringing was a saving grace for Anne, cuz she doesn’t really want to answer her. She doesn’t want to laid her soul to her when she haven’t even told Gilbert about it yet. She want Gilbert to hear about it first. 

* * *

* * *

After all her class was done, she was debating with herself if she should see Gil. 

The boy can’t really move a lot because of his cast, and she’s worried that he may not have eaten anything yet.

She also wants to talk to him again in hopes of finally fixing things together and not have anymore of that one way conversation — she've had enough of that.

When she finally set her mind to see him, Mel came running to her a little sweaty and out of breath. 

“Anne —“ she started, but stop to catch her breath first, holding to Anne’s shoulder to support her weight. “Anne...” she said again.

“What? What’s wrong? Why were you running?” Anne asked, a little worried with Mel. 

“I —“ she is still catching her breath, a few seconds more and she was finally able to contract a coherent sentence. “I went to Gilbert’s hotel —“

”And why did you go to Gil’s hotel?” Anne cut of, annoyed and confuse on where her friend is going about. 

“It doesn’t matter right now!” _But, it is!_ Anne wanted to protest, but, Mel was quick to shut her. “Just listen to me first okay?” She did not wait for Anne’s answer and just went on “like I said, I went there, then I found that he was gone, so I checked with reception, and they told me he checked out.”

”Checked out? But he still —“ 

“They also told me that he ask assistance on getting a cab to the airport. Anne he’s leaving!” 

_Leaving? But he can’t — leave? He don’t,_ “But how do you know that —“ Anne tried to keep her mind straight, her thoughts are slowly jumbling. 

Mel sighs exasperatedly, and tugs Anne catching both her hands, ”Does it matter? I think you still have time, You have to go! You can’t let him leave!” 

”But —“

”No more buts! Go!” Mel insisted, pushing Anne lightly to run and go follow Gilbert at the airport. 

Anne’s not sure what’s happening anymore, her feet were not really moving. It seems to have stuck on where she’s standing, the only movement her body was making is the light shaking Mel’s is doing. 

_Is he really leaving? Just like that? So this is it? And this time around no more going back..._

_No._

_He can’t go yet._

_He haven’t hear my side yet — how I really want him, how this time, we will make it work._

And so she ran, she run like she have never had before.

Anne manage to get a cab to the airport. She’ve been telling the driver multiple times to drive fast because her life is depending on it, which only ends up annoying and almost aggravate the driver — at the least, the driver still tried to drive faster than nessesary.

Luck seems to not want to get on Anne’s side — just only a few miles to the airport, traffic block the road, and it looks like it’s not going to want to move for a couple of hours. 

“Is there really no way we can pass this?” Anne asked for what seems like the hundred times. The driver just shakes his head and look in front of the road full of cars.

Anne couldn’t take it anymore, _it’s just a few miles right? You can just run for it Anne,_ she told herself, giving some kind of a peptalk.

Anne reach for some money and gave it to the driver, telling him that he can keep the change, as she run out of the car and down to the highway.

She was so not wearing the right shoes for this run. So she pause for the moment, slip off her shoes and run off barefooted — thank god, the weather is not bitchy today so Anne didn’t have to worry about losing a toe from frostbite. 

Out of breath, she finally reach the airport, getting too many stares for entering so sweaty and barefoot. She didn’t care though, she just need to find Gilbert.

Anne found the big screen showing flight schedules, and as she read through it, the only thought that come to her mind is, ‘please don’t let his plane take off yet. Please!’

As she got to bottom of the screen she saw 2 flights already took off and 2 more scheduled for the night. 

_No, no, no — he can’t be! Why?_

“Anne?” Someone called, a voice that is so familiar to her, that even in sleep, she’ll know who it belongs to.

”Gil —“ she turn around too quickly giving her neck a little ache, but, she doesn’t care. “I thought I was too late, I thought I wouldn’t be able to get to you, to stop you, and to tell you that —“

”Stop me?” He interupted, looking so puzzled, confused, and surprised on how Anne is sounding and looking right now. “Stop me from what?” His eyebrows were folding in a way that Anne would like to kiss straight back, but, she waited for him to finish. She also getting confuse at his expression now. “I’m sorry, but, I’m confuse, what are you doing here Anne? Did someone —“ then suddenly, his face lit up with realization, and said, “You’re not supposed to know about Diana visiting! It’s supposed to be a surprise!”

 _What_? ”Diana’s visiting?” She repeated, looking at his face expression for confirmation. He slowly nodded, then realizing, Anne was not there because she knew about Diana’s visiting, “So... you’re here to pick up Diana?” Another slow motion nods from Gilbert. “Then, why did you checked out of your hotel?”

”Because Diana wanted to stay for a few days with me, to probably lecture me around, and because she wants a much bigger place to stay.” He answered, getting more and more curious on why she end up there, “so you don’t know that Diana’s —“

”No.” Anne answered quick, suddenly feeling weary from all her running around. 

”Then why are you—?”

”I-I thought... cuz you said—and you—so I —“ her eyes were starting to water, her feet kind of hurts from running barefoot, and the exhaustion not only physically, but, also mentally is finally catching up. So she couldn’t really stop herself from tearing now. 

Gilbert finally was able to notice her lack of ‘shoes’ situation and how her feet is looking a little red, with small cuts and bruises. He tugs her on the nearest seat to let her take a sit, and took her shoes that she was holding tightly on her hand, setting it at the floor beside her foot.

He kneel in front of her, not minding his own casted foot, that is actually aching now. She was crying too much, face looking bloathed and red. He wanted to laugh at how she looks but, it’s not the time for witty, so instead, he wipes her tears off her face and give her a reassuring smile. He remembered actually having a handkerchief, so he took it out, but instead of using it to wipe her tears again, he use it to softly wipe her foot clean, and put her shoes back. One less issue solved.

He couldn’t stay kneeling anymore so he took a sit next to her and said, ”Maybe breathe in, catch your breath, and relax a little first... then you tell me again why you run here to find me?” 

He was giving her a patient smile, waiting for her to get her bearing first, he unconsciously bought his hand on her back, soothing her. 

It only took few seconds for Anne to get her bearings again, she sniffs one more time and was finally able to stop her tears. She face him, finding his eyes to get strength to speak, ”I thought you’re going to leave me — again. And I just... I don’t care anymore Gil. I don’t care if we are being selfish, I don’t care about the mistakes we did before, I don’t care about anything anymore! I-I don’t want to complicate things about is anymore, I just want to be happy again — with you. I want to be with you.” She confessed, letting out a big sigh of relief that she was finally able to say it. “I love you Gilbert Blythe, and if that’s the worst thing you hear now, I don't care... I want a future with you in it — even if it means we’ll be enduring a long distance relationship. I dont’t mind, not anymore —“ 

“Ohh Anne!” He cuts her, his face were full of amusement and happiness. He never thought he’ll hear the words she said, not anymore at least, but he’s so happy he did. “I didn’t plan to leave, not today, not tomorrow, not ever — I’m never going to leave! I’m actually planning on staying and transferring here —“ 

_Wait, what?_ ”You’re what? Then why —“

”When I said I don’t want to be selfish anymore, and that I can finally let you go... What I only meant is giving up the thought of having any romantic relationship with you, that you can go ahead and move on with someone, someone who we both know will never ever hurt you — that you shouldn’t worry about how I feel about you anymore.” Gilbert paused, reaching for both of her hand and holding it close to him tightly. “I love you, but, being with me hurts you... I still want to be part of your life you know — so I was planning to at least have your friendship. How? I’m not sure, but for starters, I wanted to be near. Not a bothering kind of near because, like I said I wanted you to move on... but, I wanted to be near, so I’m trying to see my options with places and schools around here.” He confessed, now moving one of his hand to her face, rubbing his thumb soothingly on her skin.

Anne couldn’t help but lean in on his touch, Gilbert took a deep breath and asked, “Anne... do you truely mean it?” She nodded, not trusting her voice for a moment. “But I might end up hurting you again. I will never hurt you intentionally, but, sometimes I’m stupid —“ 

”No, you’re not stupid, you just care too much — but I love that about you.” She gave him a meaningful smile before continuing, “I love you before, I love you now, I’ll always love you. And I —“

Gilbert was not able to control himself and grabs Anne’s face with both hand, pulling her in for a kiss. Anne’s took few seconds to herself before reacting, moving her face to the side for a much closer kiss.

The kiss were full of needs at first... all those months that they pretented the existence of the other was nothing but a myth and all those pretending they did to say they have moved on — everything was wash away with this kiss.

Both slowly pull away breathless, clear that they needed to stop to breath again.

”I love you too.” Gilbert said, head leaning to Anne, still not willing to lose contact. 

”huh, and I was thinking that my one and only brother got into another accident while going to the airport to get me.” Someone said, making both Anne and Gilbert almost jump away from each other.

Both were surprised at seeing Diana, staring down at them and smirking like she just seen something she can use a a blackmail, _some_ _things never change._ “Are you two just going to sit there and not help me?” Diana pointed, opening her arms, actually waiting for greetings and hugs too. 

Anne and Gilbert were finally able to move... Anne almost jumping to embrace Diana, and giving her too many kisses. Gilbert, hugging her next and kissing both her cheeks. 

“I just remember something.” Said Diana, as they stop from their walk out of the airport. 

”What?” Anne asked. 

”This was supposed to be a surprised for you Anne, what are you doing here?” Her voice sounded accusing, her stare turning to Gilbert. 

”I didn’t —“ Gil was about to deny, when he actually realized, that question wasn’t answered yet. “How did you know I’m here again?”

”Mel told me... she went to your hotel and found out you checked out and that you asked the reception to get you a cab going to the airport —“ 

Gilbert’s face were sketch woth questions, “But, I didn’t ask the hotel to get me a cab, how did she —?”

”What —?” Now Anne’s confuse too. 

”Who’s Mel and why are you two talking like I’m not here?” Diana interrupted, letting her presence be notice again. She was looking a bit annoyed, “And also, when did you two made-up? I thought you two are on a non-speaking terms?”

”We made up just before you arrive... we amended our terms” Gilbert answered, kissing Anne’s hand.

”Uuughh, so you two are on _that_ _kind_ of terms again.” Diana tried to sound creeped out, but then, she was smiling with the two, giggling and looking at them in relief.

They continue their pace again, and abruptly stop by Diana... again. “I think I’m still forgetting something — something really important.” And with just a few seconds of thinking, her face were hit with realization and almost scream, “Where’s Fred?!” 

Both Gil and Anne look horrified to the almost panicking girl, “You forgot about Fred? What kind of —“ Gil was about to call his sister out, when a man looking worn out, holding too many bags (obviously, Diana’s bags) appeared calling for Diana.

 _Wow, the level of relationship this two have is amazing, I can’t believe they been together for so long._ Both Anne and Gilbert thought, and they chuckle when Diana run to help Fred, telling him she’s so sorry. 

If Fred and Diana can last so long, Anne is sure, she and Gil can also do it. They just have to really work hard for it, and believe in that the love they have for each other is stronger than anything. 

She grips his hand tighter, making him turn a look at her, and smiled. _They’re going to be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that’s it. 
> 
> That’s the ending. 
> 
> I’m proud of this, and I’ve gotten so attached that I was actually planning to put in more chapters, but, I got to let go or I might ruin the fic. The ending scene is actually the first (out of 4) ending that I thought. I was supposed to end it on that chapter where Anne was about to leave for Oxford, then Gil catching up with Anne before she got to the plane. I just twitch it a little bit from my original plan Haha
> 
> Come on, I’m ready to the criticism! HAHA
> 
> I thank everyone who give it their time to follow this story through. I’m kind of teary, because I never really thought I get this much hits and kudos. 
> 
> THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU 🥰🥰🥰😘😘
> 
> Kisses xx
> 
> PS: I’m thinking of just a short epilogue... something where Diana and Melissa meet. What do you guys think?
> 
> (Shameless plug!! ‘Another Night’ sequel of ‘Until Dawn’ is up on my profile, please do give it a read. Also, I’m hoping you can support my new multi chapter fic ‘See through my eyes’ the same as this one)
> 
> Love you guys!!!
> 
> \- Camille


	41. Epilogue: Diana, meet Mel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short, I just really want Diana to meet my OG character, as hideous as it sounds hahaha

It was a very beautiful afternoon. 

The weather hasn’t been so bitchy for a few days now, so it’s a really good day to have some tea outside, and a lot of people really does like take advantage of this kinds of weather, cause it seem like it rains all year round here in England.

Melissa is one of those people who likes to take advantage of the good weather.

She just found this, really nice tea place where they also serve all kinds of pastry. The place was magical and looks like a huge garden, surrounded by many types of flower, plants, and some trees. 

Mel feels like a princess having her tea beside a wall of winter jasmines — _feels_ _like_ _a_ _fairytale_ _too_.

Her soothing and relaxing bubble were burst when a certain someone, started to scream out her name like she’s over a mile away a not just few feet.

”Anne, nice to see you too.” Mel greeted, smiling unwelcoming at the redheaded girl who looks at her not amused. 

“Why are you acting like that?” The redhead asked, as Mel continues to shoot her unwelcome aura, like she’s intruding Mel’s personal’s space. “We did agree to meet today, don’t tell me you forgot?”

”Of course I didn’t, I was just having a moment and you ruin it with all your shouting.” She rolled her eyes, then takes a sip of her tea.

“Ohh sorry.” Anne said, sitting in front of her, rolling her eyes back — that made Mel rise one eyebrow on her, but, just ignored it.

Mel then remembered that they decided to meet in this place because Anne told her she wanted her to meet someone important, “You said you’re bringing your boyfriend’s sister? Where is she?”

“She has a name, it’s Diana, and she’s not just someone’s sister, she my best friend.” Anne answered, taking the pot of tea and pouring some on the cup that’s readied for her.

”I’m not your best friend? But you’re my best friend!” Mel said, in the most exaggerated tone that she got offended by the context. She even made that gasping loudly sound, and putting her hand to cover her mouth in disbelief expression. 

_Unbelievable_ , Anne wanted to say, and was about to start explaining herself when Mel suddenly chuckled, sighing, and then mood changing. Lowering her head to the cup holding her tea.

“Kidding...” Mel started, looking again to Anne’s eye and sending her an expression that she fully understand how things are, “I know you consider me as one of your bestfriend, but, this Diana lady has more history with you — I get it.”

Anne’s a bit confused and baffled, _is_ _she_ _sick? There’s only a few times Mel will admit defeat and,_ ”Are you jealous?” Anne asked, suddenly having an idea why Mel is acting like that. When Mel didn’t say anything and just avoided her stare, Anne couldn’t help but giggle. “Melissa King, jealous? Well that’s a first.”

Mel’s face were burning red, almost complimenting Anne’s hair. She composes herself, and tried to give off intimidating air, which Anne just ignored. ”Don’t get too use to it, I can only tolerate you for a certain amount of time. Also, if I ever found out you told people about this, I’m going to end you!”

”You won’t... you love me.” Anne teases, still giggling at the thought of Mel being jealous. 

Mel just ignored her teasing and got back to her question. ”So where is she?”

”Oh she’s —“

”Anne!” Both Anne and Mel turn to where the voice is coming from. 

”Well that was fast.” Mel commented, as they both stand and wait for Diana to reach their table and Anne just smiling excitedly.

”Hey, sorry... Fred’s being an idiot again so —“ Diana explained, then her attention turning to Mel suddenly. “Ohh, Hi.” 

Diana was looking at her like she’s scanning her, and trying to read her. _Well, that is great —_ Mel thought.

Anne got in between the two and started the introduction. “Diana, this is Melissa. Mel this is Diana .”

Diana step closer to Mel, Anne almost felt like her presence was forgotten. “So you’re Melissa... I heard a lot about you.” She said, smilling amusedly, then offering her hand to Mel.

”You do?” Mel was almost hesitant to reach for Diana’s hand, but then remember who she is and grabs Diana’s hand firmly for a shake, then repeating what she said with more confidence this time, “You do.”

The two girls were holding each others gaze without blinking, hands gripping a little too tightly, shaking it like some kind of silent agreement on something. 

It felt like a shake hands before a fight starts in Anne’s eyes.

And before Anne could say anything and get in between the two girls — the two have already let go of each other’s hands, and both were smiling wide. 

“I like you.” Diana said, sending the other girl a glint smile.

”I could say the same.” Mel replied, almost mirroring Diana’s smile and expression.

Anne stayed quiet, not sure of what just happened. _Did they just? No, Anne telepathy is not real —_ she’s also not quite sure if the two are talking in a genuine manner or if they are being sarcastic with each other. 

They do give off a vibe on each other that seems light, not like a war, and it’s also seem something the two of them only can understand.

It’s really _something_ , Anne’s just not sure what that _something_ is. 

Anne also thought if she really like the idea of her two bestfriend, being close. This two individial with almost the same personality... them being close may either be a dream or a total nightmare (imagine, both of them teaming up to tease Anne — terrifying.).

Though either way, Anne will definitely love the special friendship this will lead to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of Margaret Qualley as My Melissa. Her RBF would really fit Mel, HEHEHEHE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still hoping for a 4 season :"<


End file.
